Mass Effect Fight For The Lost
by BD99
Summary: This story follows the events of mass effect 2. Two Shepard brothers and some made up characters. Romance between MShep/Tali Mshep/Miranda also some Jack and Thane romance with made up characters. Brief mentionings of Liara and Ashley romances, not with eachother sorry to say. Just read and find out. I had written a blurb but its too long.
1. Chapter 1- Starting A Crew

Chapter One – Starting a Crew

"Biotic's are not evil! We are just different. Years ago, we would be trying to destroy the Asari, now we trade with them. Breed, have relations, we even accept their biotic abilities, and welcome them. Now, you have desires to have a Biotic frozen until release? You claim this is needed? How can a Biotic change, if they are frozen in a tube on some damn ship? Their time comes for freedom, and then they go off the deep end once more. We do not _cure_ anything" Shaun spoke, watching the conflicting emotions in everyone's eyes.

His own green eyes shone brightly, cast brighter by his faintly toned skin. He stared to his left, catching his reflection in the window. He wasn't an unattractive man, in his mid-twenties. His jaw was firm, tight even under the slight scruff of his stubble. His cheeks appeared to hollow, more due to the styling of his facial hair than his build. His brow was expressive, light and fleeting. His nose was lightly upturned, somewhat small.

"I see. Mr Snipes, explain to me. These Biotics can skin someone with their mind, why should we indulge this idea of a Biotic penalty system?" An elderly man asked. Shaun sighed, this was always argued upon.

The window opened into the perfectly created, shining white Citadel. Ships passing through with the unnatural sunlight. Green gardens were created, a beautiful escape in a marvellous city. Each and every building had tinted windows from afar, but the closer you came the less tinted the glass seemed. On the inside, like Shaun was, it was clear. The city, to Shaun was too clean. A city shining yet muddy with money. Money was the way to anyone's heart, or their head in the Citadel. A whole new world could be found here, if you knew where to look.

"Sir. In this room are some leading military figures. A word from them could have someone killed. The guards could shoot us all. Just because they have the ability doesn't mean they will use it" Shaun stood tall, his slightly taller than average height an advantage for his case. His strong arms were folded behind his back, the fresh uniform itched. Shaun was not a politician, he was a soldier. Suits made his skin crawl.

"And what of known criminals with such abilities, such as Subject Zero?"

Shaun froze. The wind gone from his reason, emotions were clouding his judgement. Subject Zero, a tortured victim of unimaginable tests who escaped the lab and went criminal. Someone who never stood a chance, now to be the fall of all others.

"Respectfully sir. To hell with formality. If you fuck with a woman's head for years on end, you end up with a killer. In humanity's efforts to understand and create Biotic potential a perfect criminal was created. Now we seek to punish what we inspired? That's fucking politics! It's not human, it's worse than the goddamn Reaper legends" Shaun's words earned an uneasy silence. The Council had been drowning these rumours of Reapers since the Shepard brothers had died. Nearly two years ago. This was the subject you did not bring up at a hearing, be it formal or otherwise.

"Speaking of Reapers" a cold, calculated yet gruff voice came. Everyone froze; Shaun knew the voice of a soldier when he heard it. Something commanded instant respect; the man it came from appeared the part.

His jaw was thick, intent leading into low set cheekbones. His brow was dropped, deep and brooding over piercing blue eyes. His hair was dirty blonde, swept back despite its messiness. His face was clean shaven down his jaw, leaving a faint stubble around his small mouth. His neck was thick, leading into reasonably well built shoulders. He was not hulking, but he was certainly larger than average. He was an average height, holding his head high and proud made him seem inches taller. War had not been kind to this man; his expression bore the weight of many lives, and many more deaths. He appeared older than his age; war had aged this man as it had conditioned him. The white shirt he wore clung tightly to him, revealing a detailed back with minor definition in his chest. His arms showed through, they were veined, scarred. Each was a battle he survived. He wore simple dark pants and boots, clearly he was not been formal with his attire, more choosing freedom to move over appearing the part. Truly, a man of action.

"Shaun Snipes? I've been sent your file; I want you on a team to go investigate the colonies that are vanishing. Since the Alliance is piss weeding around, not solving a damn thing. I need real troops on my side, men like you. Not some over groomed, desexed lapdogs" his voice continued in that manner, tittering between emotion and control. It was the kind of voice you could lose yourself in. Shaun noted the Elderly man's chest puffing up.

"Look here. I don't know who you think you are but this is a formal hear…"

"I don't care if it's a pie eating contest to see who can kiss regulation ass the best. I need men, and I'm out of time. I do not have time to be political" The man cut him off with a glare. Shaun smiled slightly, concealing it with a well-timed cough. This man was coming in, and tearing the place to shreds without even meaning too. The air changed, unease, doubt, even a hint of fear. Shaun was now at home.

"If I go my sister comes. If you agree, I'm all yours" Shaun spoke up. He wanted to be part of this; something about this man was calling to his inner soldier, enticing him. The cause, whatever it was, had to be noble. This man, standing so casually before him appeared honourable, prepared to make the hard choices and own up to any and all consequences.

"Can your sister be useful?" The man seemed thoughtful, despite speaking quickly. Shaun admired this, a fast mind calculating all options before they were placed upon the table.

"She's a machine gun freak sir. She can shoot better than me, to put it blankly" Shaun answered almost casually. The man smiled, the lines in his face revealing themselves as his lips curled. It was an infectious, yet obviously rarely shown smile.

"I'm after your scope, not your guns. Tell her to bring a footlocker, she's aboard if you are" The man replied, turning away to walk down the hall. Shaun looked.

"Wait. Who are you?" He asked. The face was just so familiar, yet not at the same time. Something deeply in ground into his memory and yet part of the scenery as was the traffic of the Citadel.

"Shepard" the man answered. The voices around the room unleashed in shocked whispers. Shaun blinked, his knees shaking.

"The Shepard's died years ago"

"We came back"

…

"Hey chick, let the real men handle the gym" a man taunted.

Shell held her head down, shoulder length hair dropping over her eyes. She stared into a mirror, her arms strained as she lowered them, extending from the elbow. The weight in her hands made her arms tense, revealing a reasonable definition. Shell wasn't small, but she was not a hulk of a woman. She was created in battle, her muscles uneven, her skin scarred. She was a skimpy woman up her body, the only real bulk beginning to build in her shoulders, up her core and in her arms.

"Hey, you! Woman! I'm talking to you" the man exclaimed again. Shell tensed, she was not going to reply to this man. She pulled, slowly lifting her arms towards her chest. She was staring into the mirror, calculating how she moved. It was a habit she had learned from her brother, to understand another she had to understand herself.

"Ah ignore her. She's more into women anyway. You're not her type" another man added, laughter filled the gym. Shell tensed, angrily she raised her head, her neon pink hair fell aside.

She was a fair woman, scarred but once reasonably good looking. Her chin was pointed, leading into more squared cheekbones from a fine jaw. Her eyes were slightly squinting, a deep dark brown, almost black colour. Her dark brown eyebrows were tensed, highlighting her anger.

She allowed the weight to fall, landing beside her leather booted feet. She straightened the messy white tank she wore as she straightened, much of her tattooed lower back revealing itself. She was stable in her height, not short but not tall. Unlike her brother, she did not attract attention as easily. Yet she could not hide like him, when it came to stealth, no one was her brother.

"Hey, you. Yeah you with the dick that's about to be cut off if he doesn't apologise. You say something?" Shell demanded. Her voice was slightly high, wild and croaking. The gym went silent as the large man turned his eyes on her.

"My dick is gonna be buried in you!" he retorted. Shell scoffed.

"You're not my type. I'm an alien kind of girl, and I LIKE cutting things… Usually slowly, followed by some drinks and a machine gun… which will be buried up your ass"

No one laughed. There was an uneasy silence as everyone's eyes ventured to the door; the talking coming from the main desk was hushed. Shell could care less as she returned to sitting before the mirror, her hands closed around the weight.

She didn't have time to lift as she stared into the mirror, a familiar face staring into it smiling. Shell shook her head.

"You've got to be kidding me" She spoke in a flat tone. Shaun laughed.

"Shell. I need you on a mission with me. It's for some very important people, and they need the Snipes twins. We need some machine guns" Shaun spoke. Shell grinned at the words "machine guns" she had been banned from weapons since her last display with a rocket launcher, too many alcoholic drinks and a reporter.

"I take it you've been told you I nearly blew up a reporter when I was drunk… instead I blew up the bar" Shell couldn't help grin.

"I was there… remember. I was at that bar, making jokes about your hair" Shaun replied seriously. Shell shrugged.

"Bad jokes… I was drunk"

"You hit on the Asari bartender, using Azure slang. Then asked if her hair was like tentacles and moved" Shaun shook his head. Again Shell shrugged.

"I was _very_ drunk"

"Are you in or out?" Shaun asked flatly. Shell grinned at her brother, revealing a chipped tooth.

"And miss out on a chance to tear some shit up with a machine gun? You bet your untanned ass I'm in"

"Welcome aboard"

"What ship are we on bro?"

"The Normandy"

"Holy Shit"

…

"Damn it!" a female's voice reached his ears. He groaned, beeping machines surrounding him. His heart beat was pounding through his head, a drum increasing in pace with each strike. Everything in his body hurt, like he had been stitched back up and was filled with metal. His gut felt weak, like he had eaten too much and thrown up. He was full, yet starving at the same time. His nose felt the worst though, he couldn't explain it but his breathing felt strange. Even. Not like when he last remembered breathing, his nose had been broken. He had breathed through one side.

"Subjects vitals are unstable, heart rate increasing rapidly" A male's voice reached.

Weakly he opened his eyes. At first, it was just white and blinding. He closed his eyes, the darkness seeming to deepen after a moment. He opened his eyes again, it was still white. A turned off surgical lamp was above his head, beyond it a white roof created too perfectly to be a simple hospital.

"Stabilize him! I've spent too much time to lose him now" The woman's voice came uneasy, a sharp order.

"My god, Miranda I think he's waking up" The male's voice came. The woman walked around, eyes blazing.

"Damn it, he's not ready yet. We can't have another repeat of his brother!" The woman's voice came. He felt her hand close around his, her other hand on his shoulder. He struggled to rise, the woman held him down.

"Don Shepard, relax. Please try to stay calm" The woman begged, he noted how icy her blue eyes were. Almost perfect, yet so cold and shallow.

Her face matched her eyes, rather blunt; a square jawed into a rounded chin. Obvious cheekbones with perfect eyes and a lengthy, arched yet fleeting brow. Her dark hair only added to her pale beauty, she truly was the ice queen.

"Miranda he's waking up!" The male called again, a look of irritation flashed across the ice queen Miranda's face. She released Don's hand and gripped the man by the collar. She pulled him in close, her forehead almost touching his, her expression a snarl.

"Give him a sedative. Move it!" She pushed him around the bench Don lay on, almost as if he weighed nothing. Don tilted his head to watch Miranda, noticing how large her behind was in proportion to her lean body. It was wiggling slightly as she swayed, her fingers flashing across several machine buttons. Don heard his heartbeat slowing sooner than he felt it.

"Stabilizing" The male's voice came with a slight edge to it. Miranda seemed too relieved to notice, she returned to Don, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"I told you the maths were off. Run the numbers again" Miranda again ordered, calmer this time. Her eyes returned to Don, his own vision was fading but he swore he could see emotion in the ice queen's eyes. Almost a sorrow, a longing, admiration and curiosity. His head rolled straight again, only for his vision to fade into the white of the roof above.

**2 Years Ago**

The Normandy was burning around him. He could hear every alarm singing a desperate duet of chaos. His crews cries, explosions, the inadequate rush of the sprinklers, Dolph Shepard heard it all. He pulled his helmet on without a second thought, his favourite one was in his chambers which were already aflame. He ran, feeling the heat chasing him as he stumbled.

"Skip, get everyone into the escape shuttles. Get on the first one yourself" Shepard ordered over the comm. His voice was croaking from his dry throat, his forehead was a river of sweat. Still the Normandy burned around him.

"I have Ash, Adam's is with me but the Quarian is in trouble. Ah! Goddam! This unknown ship is tearing the shit out of us Comander" Skip replied in a grunt.

"Get Ash and yourself on a shuttle, I'll get Tali" Shepard growled, running down another hall, he could see the stars through a hole that had been created. Shepard was breath taken with the view for a split moment. He didn't even pause. His brother, friend, crew and Tali were all in danger.

"Liara here. Adam's is in my pod, Tali rushed off to find you… Shade and Don haven't checked in and Joker won't leave the cockpit" Liara's voice came next. Shepard felt his heart drop. His friend and brother were not checking in, Tali was running the ship.

"Oh hell! Damn it! I'll get Tali" Shepard was already running down the halls and avoiding the falling metal of the ships hull.

There was an explosion, followed by another scream. The flash was blinding, Shepard stumbled as the ship cracked further. He still jogged, activating his mag-boots partly. He liked that they could stick, he made use of it as he ran. He was slower, but less likely to fall.

"Shepard!" Tali's voice came, Shepard turned to her.

"Follow me!" He rushed back for Liara's shuttle; he had seen the shuttles on the run. Tali followed him thoughtlessly; he sprinted, leaping sideways from another small explosion. Tali followed. His heart was pounding, his throat as dry. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

He gasped reaching the shuttle; Liara's white/blue armor was obvious. There was only one seat.

"Get in" Shepard gestured, Tali shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you" She spoke defiantly.

Shepard looked, in her visor he could see the flames approaching. There were seconds to decide. He decided. His fist flew. Tali fell. Shepard held back tears as he lifted her body and threw her into the seat beside Liara. He strapped her down, then pushed the button.

"Shepard!" Liara screamed as the shuttle closed, and fired. Shepard watched mournfully with his mind on Tali, and his friends.

"Keelah sa'lai" he mumbled. He was relieved for a moment, his friend and Tali were safe. He only just heard the explosion then ducked as the flames rushed across his armor. It was not a deadly blow, he ran towards the cockpit.

The alarms were louder now, the deck was unstable and open to space. He was making full use of his meg-boot systems, sprinting with fields holding him to his sinking ship. He ran for Joker, he saw two other figures there.

"Brother!" Don yelled in his Irish accent. Shepard smiled slightly; his adopted brother had great pride in his accent. Next to him was Shade. He could tell by Shade's deep green armor.

"The idiot won't abandon wreckage' Shade joked dimly. He was not his usual self, Don was holding him up. His leg was obviously injured, possibly a fracture. Shade wasn't screaming, but he was in pain.

Shepard sighed, running into the cockpit through the emergency field. Joker was desperately hammering on the controls, strapped down into the pilots seat. He had no mask. There was no time.

"Joker get your arse out of that chair and to the escape shuttle!" Shepard roared. Joker shook.

"I can still save her… I just need too. Oh no… They are coming round. Brace for another attack!" Joker spoke quickly. Shepard simply picked Joker from the chair, his brittle bones also made him lighter.

"Watch the arm!" Joker groaned. Shepard rushed to the escape pod; fields were up so Joker could breathe. Shade limped in, helping Joker to strap himself into the seat. Don was trying to help his brother lift Joker.

There was another explosion between Shepard and the escape pod. He was thrown back as was Don. Shade went to leap out.

"Commander!" he yelled. Shepard looked his friend in the eye; even under the visor his expression was unmistakable.

"No! Don't you dare you stupid bastard!" Shade yelled as Shepard thoughtlessly hit the outer control. The shuttle closed and launched. Shade fell backwards as he was unbelted. He was freely bouncing around a rushing shuttle. It was a small chance, but better than none.

"_A small chance is better than none" _Shepard comforted himself as he spun, unable to stop his momentum.

Shepard looked to his brother, to the Normandy which was reduced to pieces around him by an unknown ship. He turned his eyes up and glared at the incoming monster; Don already had a pistol out and was firing.

"Fuck you Fella!" He yelled at the ship as he fired useless rounds. One small bullet would not harm the monster that made the Normandy look like an ant.

There was another explosion. Don was fired forwards, hurtling miles in the opposite direction. Shepard was blown backwards; he watched the explosion nearly claim him.

He was still alive. He stared down at his ship again; he had a few hours of air. Maybe the Alliance would come, maybe… then he felt it.

"_Oh god no!"_ He thought desperately as he reached over his shoulder to try and hold the puncture in between his shoulder blades. He felt the air sucked out of his lungs, the suit seemed to collapse and tighten against his body. It was decompressing, pushing the air from Shepard's lungs as space sucked it.

"_No! I need to see Tali end her pilgrimage! I promised her I would see her fleet!"_ Shepard's kicks grew weaker. He couldn't hold the air within his suit. He was going to suffocate to death.

"_I promised Ashley and Skip I would be the priest"_ His fingers could no longer feel.

"_I told Shade and Liara I would…"_ Shepard's body flopped, he was almost dead. He had seconds.

"_I never told Tali…"_

His body floated in space, his limbs flailing like a rag doll as his body caught flame. He hurtled towards the nearby planet in the edges of Alliance space. He had lost, the Alliance had forsaken him. His ship was rubble, his crew scattered, and his brother dead.

He hadn't told anyone how he felt. He had punched Tali out. He had let his friend see his eyes before he pressed the button. He had not acted to save his brother. His biggest regret was not telling anyone how he felt, never telling Tali how much she meant, how proud he was of his brother, how much Liara and Shade meant to him. He died a royal dickhead.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape The Station

Chapter 2 – Escape The Station

"Don wake up" The voice reached his ears. He opened his eyes to the white roof again. It was trembling slightly; the sound of explosions were faintly ringing in his head.

"What?" He groaned.

"Where… Who are you" He started, thoughts flooded him.

"_Female. Australian Accent. Dark eyes. Pleasant behind. Beautiful. Perfect…Ahhh Miranda_"

"Shepard get out of that bed NOW! The facility is under attack" Miranda's voice came over the comm. Don blinked.

"_Don. Shepard. Adopted brother of Dolph Shepard. Political hero, always cleaning up Dolph's shit. War hero. Commanding officer, aboard the Normandy… Destroyed…Dead"_

"How then… I'm dead!" Don yelled. The line was static for a moment.

"I can't explain right now Don, this facility is under attack, there is a pistol and your armor in the locker across the room. Your scars are not fully healed but you need to gear up. Hurry!" Miranda sounded almost sympathetic in her urging, behind the professional cool.

Don screamed loudly as he rose, holding his ribs. His skin felt dead beneath his hands, gashed open. He stared down his chest and body which was almost completely naked. His skin had hundreds of glowing orange lines down them, his fingernails were metallic, and his toes were metallic. He almost fainted as he imagined his face.

"Not fully healed? Damn, I never would have noticed" he groaned as he stood up.

"No need to get snappy Mr Shepard" Miranda's voice came. She was not amused as he hobbled to the locker and pulled it open. His heart skipped as he grabbed his armor, it was in perfect condition.

He caressed the white chest plate that was layered and textured like scales, defining his body and protecting at the same time. He continued to run his hands down his thick, bumpy shield enhancing shoulder plates, his biotic amplifier gauntlets. He smiled as he came to his thick leg pads, the excess ammo casing strapped to each thigh like metallic pouches. His entire armor was a bright; non reflective scale like bumpy material, small beads caressing his hands as he slid them down his chest plate again, at least something was familiar.

He pulled the shining white armor on as quickly as he could, the grey stripe down his arms and shoulders, to his grey kneepads. He couldn't help smile as he tightened his boots, he was Don Shepard again.

He tried to activate his tech armor as he pulled the pistol out, his Omni Tool didn't even activate. He was crushed as he stared down at himself, he wasn't himself after all. His biotics refused to work, as did his tech armor.

"Don your abilities need more time, I'm sorry but you have woken months before you should have. Get to the shuttles, we are taking you where you can fully recover" Miranda's voice came. Don rolled his eyes.

"And where is that?" he asked walking for the door, he was stronger at least. It was a start. The room was how he remembered seeing it, white and pristine with many fancy machines surrounding him. It looked like a surgery room, but it was more complex. It was an operating room run by AI's. It sent shivers down his spine. No, not AI's, not free AI's. He saw the controls, the measurements flashing on a screen. The machines were programed by a human, Miranda he guessed.

"Get into cover! That door's about to explode. Someone has hacked the mechs, they are trying to kill you" Miranda ordered, Don was already moving. He leapt behind a medical cabinet, he held his hands over his head, closing his eyes as he heard the loud sound, he felt the cabinet begin to fall. He rolled from its path, levelling his gun at the door. He thoughtlessly pulled the trigger at the first sign of movement… nothing.

"Uh Miranda… this gun is broken" He almost moped. Miranda's voice came, slightly irritated over the comm.

"Find a thermal clip for your pistol, it is empty"

"Right. Sorry. I was distracted" Don smirked as he jogged to the door, eyeing the flames cautiously. He didn't like smoke and flames; somehow they made his insides feel weak. He remembered, he had died in an explosion after shooting at a mysterious ship. He clenched his fist at the memory, he hated explosions.

"How could you be distracted now?" Miranda pondered. Her professional tone was fading into annoyance with each line she spoke. Don grinned.

"Oh. I'm not sure. Beautiful woman's voice, just waking up after been dead for you know how long and explosions, which was the cause of my last death"

"Get moving. I can't hold the mechs off forever" Miranda ordered.

"My fears are totally illogical right? Jesus Christ I sound like Shade. Are you sure you didn't fail recreating my personality?" Don leapt through the door.

He threw aside the sickness as he gazed down at a dead woman in uniform. She was younger than Don, in her early twenties. Barely older than a kid. Don shook his head, lamenting the waste of another life as he took her ammo. He slid a thermal clip into the pistol and clicked it. He was safe now; he had a gun that was loaded.

"I never fail" Miranda's voice came smugly. Don shook his head and clicked the controls on the door, it opened after a minute.

Don rushed forwards, ducking behind a makeshift barricade of desks and crates. He looked, the whole place was white with natural white or grey walls, the far wall was a window staring out into space. So was in a space station, that wasn't the usual Alliance MO. The Cerberus like logo kept digging into his brain… No, Cerberus wouldn't piece him together.

"Looks like a barricade to hold the mechs off" Miranda stated simply, considering that the reason for Don's confusion. He leapt the barricade, looking to see another crate in the room. He began to walk calmly, pistol still tight in his hands. Alarms were blaring.

"_The alarms blare, Normandy explodes. I die"_

He panicked for a moment before looking to his right, stairs.

"Look out!" Miranda's voice came. Don ducked behind the crate and fired at the approaching square headed yet human bodied mech that began shooting. It took two bullets to hit its head, it dropped and exploded.

"I hate explosions" he mumbled, Miranda obviously heard because she actually chuckled.

He ducked out from behind the crate to stare at two more human bodies. He shuddered, one was a male in his early thirties, the other was a female around the same age. More wasted lives. Don couldn't think on that as he charged up the stairs, turning with them at the corner. It was the perfect overlook of the room, eyes to the first barricade.

"They never stood a chance" he mumbled as the doors opened. Another lab like room. Part lead to a travel system, up a small set of stairs. Along the wall were sets of computers. A glass square encasing some crates sat in the middle. His eyes flashed to the unopened door, sparks were coming up the middle.

Don leapt behind the crate, aiming his pistol at human height for a head shot. He counted as the moments passed, Miranda was ordering him through the comms but he was ignoring her orders. He wasn't looking where she was saying get to cover, it was too one sided for him. He stayed back, hiding where he had some flexibility.

The door opened. Don fired. He blew another mechs head off. It fell with electrical chaotic noises. Don associated them with a scream. The body exploded like the first. His eyes roamed past to the door it had entered from, behind a glass window the place was in flames.

"More mechs, stay in cover until you take those mechs out" Miranda ordered, Don looked to another open door, then to his wrist.

"Not my usual style here Miranda" he said through gritted teeth as he shot a mech in the chest. One down, five to go.

"I know, that is why I'm advising you stay down" Miranda said. By the time she had finished Don had shot another two in the head. Their miniature explosion finished off the remaining.

He ran through the first door, looking to his left the hall behind glass was untouched, evacuated. Before him he ran towards the flames of another room held off with bullet proof glass smeared with blood. He turned right, following the hall he was in. He didn't even bother pausing as he rushed past another three bodies. If he looked he would care, he couldn't afford the distraction when he was so vulnerable.

He winced against the screams he heard pleading for aid. He just opened another door; he strode into a platform overlooking more crates and tanks. He saw another heavy weapon that brought joyful tears to his eyes.

"Grab the grenade launcher and take out any remaining mechs" Miranda ordered. Don smiled broadly.

"You know lass; I'm going to kiss you for saying that" he eagerly holstered his pistol.

"Please don't" Miranda said dryly.

"Hello baby" he almost sung picked up the grenade launcher. He looked miserably at the ammo. Only one grenade left. The door he saw opened and ten mechs walked in.

"Alert…" one started in a robotic voice that grated on the ears but Don had already fired. There was another explosion, one that ruptured a tank and sent fire across the door. Don cursed as he turned right again and wondered.

"Take the elevator down one floor and run through that fire. Hurry!" Miranda barked.

"I'm Irish! I'm not from Texas; I don't love BBQ's enough to be the main course" Don grumbled as he clicked the controls on the open elevator. It dropped into the mists of the Hazardous containers. Don glared at them, one rupture and the room would be flames.

"Hurry get to the door. Run!" Miranda's voice was urgent, even behind her cold professional tone. Don sprinted as fast as he could, straight through the flames into the next room. It was much like all the others, the orange logo again sent confusion through him.

He clicked the door controls and kicked a container. The doors closed, the sound of an explosion came shortly after, followed by the roar of fire and screaming of mechs.

"You're doing… Shepard…to the… Shepard? Do you rea…. mechs… closing in on my position… I can…b tay…" The signal broke off. Don continued running the halls until he heard a log playing. He stopped.

"The cost of this project is astronomical… Over four billion credits so far. No one seems to care we have gone over budget. This project has more black boxes than it does writing. Operative Lawson is, as always, unimpressed with our progress. We have resurrected two men from the dead, maybe she doesn't care. Or maybe she's a cold hearted bitch" The voice sounded familiar, he guessed it was talking about Miranda. He paused for a moment. Lawson, he had heard of a rich man called Henry Lawson. Surely Miranda wasn't his daughter.

He shook the though off, sprinting down the hall past a flaming window and a heavy mech. He heard the men inside screaming for help, he ignored them as he heard a rocket fire.

He darted up some stairs and through another door. His eyes fell on a single man fighting. This room had greenish walls, it was fairly bright too.

"Shepard…What the hell?" the man asked as Don clipped several mechs in the head and ran to his side. He ducked down beside the man quickly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a work in progress" The man started.

His skin was dark; his eyes equally as dark brown. His hair was shaved, like a soldier with a small amount of facial hair and thick brows. His jaw was rounded, slightly wide. His eyes were close together and his nose big. All in all, an intense black soldier who looked reasonably good.

"I just woke up, you know more than I do" Don snapped. He instantly shook his head in apology. The man smiled, flashing pure white teeth.

"Right. Sorry about that. I'm Jacob Taylor, I'm stationed here for…" He was cut off.

"Hostiles detected" Came the mech voice and more fire.

"Shit!" Jacob yelled, then quickly fired at the mechs. Two shots later one fell. Don shrugged; Jacob was impressive with a pistol.

"We need to get to the shuttles, I'll explain when we are not under fire" Jacob looked apologetic but determined. Don nodded.

"You know this station better than I do, lead the way"

"First step, take out these metal bastards" Jacob started; Don had already gotten to work. Together they cleared the mechs; Jacob pulled several towards him from across the balconies. Don grinned. Jacob was obviously a biotic.

"Alright. Questions?" Jacob panted after wiping some sweat from his brow. Don shrugged.

"Quickest way to the shuttles Fella" He grinned, Jacob nodded.

They ran through the next door, down a hallway with the lights flickering on and off. It didn't bother Don, he had done enough to know there were worse things that faulty lights. The next room was lit red, with more mechs. Jacob quickly took them out before Don could react. He had been lost in his memories again.

"Damn it Wilson! Find us a way out, one that doesn't lead into an enemy squad" Jacob said after putting his hand to his ear. He was talking to someone.

They continued running, Shepard heard the voice that had been on the project recording crying out. They ran into another room and saw a bald man with a bullet through the leg cowering behind a crate.

"Shepard down here!" He cried. Don rushed to the medical cabinet on the wall and tore it open. There were a few medigel doses in it. He threw one to Jacob, who patched the man's leg up.

"Thanks Shepard. I never thought you would be saving my life. I guess we're even now. I came up trying to reverse the hack, whoever did it completely fried the system" the man cried. Jacob crossed his arm.

"We didn't ask Wilson, besides why do you have mech clearance, you're in the Bio Division" Jacob sounded suspicious.

"Weren't you listening, mechs have overrun this facility, I was trying to fix it and I was shot in the leg. How do you explain that?" Wilson demanded.

"You're all strangers to me. Let's get someplace safe _before_ we sort this out" Don suggested.

"We can't leave without Miranda" Jacob said.

Forget about her! She was in D wing. mechs were crawling that sector" Wilson snapped.

"A bunch of mechs won't drop Miranda. She's alive" Jacob snapped right back.

"Then why haven't we heard from her? There are two explanations. Either she's dead, or she's a traitor!" Wilson hissed. Jacob crossed his arms, his body language was aggressive. Don himself felt annoyed by the accusation.

"Then why did she wake me up and warn me about the attack?" Don demanded. Wilson looked defeated as he thought.

"Ok maybe she's not a traitor but we're here and she's not. We need to worry about ourselves. The shuttle bay is only a few" Wilson started but Don pushed him down. He started firing, as did Jacob.

"Wilson, overload those containers!" Don commanded, pointing to some crates. A few seconds later there was an explosion that dropped the mech squad.

"Smart thinking" Jacob approved as he holstered his gun. Don began walking through the doors when Jacob spoke.

"This is getting tense. If I tell you who we work for will you trust me?"

"This isn't the time Jacob" Wilson growled.

"If he's expecting a shot in the back we won't make it" Jacob pointed out.

"If you wanna piss off the boss it's your ass" Wilson leered back. Jacob swallowed and looked to Don. He nodded.

"The Lazarus Project, the program that rebuilt you… it's funded and controlled by Cerberus" Jacob said quickly. Don blinked.

Cerberus was a pro human splinter group lead by the Illusive Man. They had done terrible things, including studying a Thorian, which had led to Tali been shot. Dolph had not been happy about that. Shade had also gone crazy biotic protecting Liara, again Dolph, always referred to as Shepard, had not been happy.

"Why did they pour four billion credits into me?" Don demanded. Jacob looked uneasy.

"Look. I thought you deserved to know what's what. When we get off this base, I'll take you to the Illusive Man personally and explain it all. I promise"

"Say whatever ya want Fella, I will not work with Terrorist!" Don snapped.

"You can tell it to the boss after we save our butts. We're close to the shuttles" Jacob spoke a little regretfully. Don nodded and moved.

They ran into no more mechs as they ran a few rooms. Each step Don felt his hair prickling. Since Wilson joined the team the mechs hadn't attacked, almost like they had vanished. Wilson didn't look right. His head shaven, his jaw furry and his eyes squinted. Don shuddered. Wilson was looking for a chance to pop him in the back.

"Through here. We're almost to the…" Wilson started working on a door; it opened to reveal a woman inside. Don's heart stopped, he already knew who it was.

"Miranda… but you were" Wilson was genuinely shocked. Miranda's expression turned from worried to extremely angry. She shot Wilson through the throat in one instant; his blood flew onto her white suit.

"Dead?" she commanded as she stared down at the fallen body. Don raised his gun and levelled it at Miranda's head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob demanded in shock. Miranda took a few steps forwards, not even noticing Don's gun.

"My job. Wilson betrayed us all" She stated in a perfectly calm voice.

"Do you really think he could do that? We've known Wilson for years" Jacob sounded sick. Miranda looked calmly down at the body and raised a brow.

"Not anymore"

"I had a feeling he was waiting to shoot me in the back" Don lowered his gun, noting how Miranda slightly relaxed. She looked to him approvingly, she nodded with shining eyes.

"Good instincts. Some people are far too trusting to see it coming. Come on, let's take the shuttle out of here" Miranda stated.

"To the Illusive man? I know you work for Cerberus" Don growled. Miranda raised her brow and stared down Jacob.

"Ah Jacob, I should have known your conscious would get the better of you" She seemed almost amused.

"Lying to the commander isn't the way to get him to join our cause" Jacob debated. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Since we are getting everything out in the open is there anything else you want to know Don?" Miranda looked sarcastically to Don. He grinned. He had so many questions, many that Jacob shouldn't hear. He shook his head.

"My brother?"

"Also revived. Part of Project Lazarus" Miranda stated. Don smiled.

"I've had enough of this station to last me a lifetime" He groaned, rubbing his neck.

"Or two, in your case. Come on, you have further recovery to go before we put you into combat situations. Your brother is leading the operation we brought you both back for" Miranda had already turned towards the shuttle. Don looked down from her slender shoulders to her posterior. It was definitely perfect, and extremely drawing.

"Trust me, I'm following" Don said with a cheeky wink to Jacob who didn't look in the slightest amused.

**Two Weeks Ago**

Shepard sat in the shuttle, his hands chained together and down to the bench. Before him sat Miranda and Jacob. He had woken up to them, then found out his brother Don was almost ready as well. The shuttle was cramped; Shepard was arching his shoulders and looking through his brows up at Miranda and Jacob. He intended his gaze to burn through their defences and wither their nerves into panic, he was succeeding in nerving the pair out.

"We need to ask a few questions to ensure your personality is intact" Miranda stated in her professional tone, her eyes were slightly wide as she looked to Jacob. Shepard chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm chained to the chair in a shuttle. Answer your questions?" he growled. Jacob looked extremely uneasy as he rubbed the bruise forming on his jaw.

"I… I can vouch for his combat skills in hand to hand personally. Is his brother's facility safe?" Jacob countered with a question.

"I have transferred Wilson and tripled security" Miranda replied clicking on her Omni Tool.

"So, Commander. What was your relationship with your crew?" Jacob asked after he activated his Omni Tool as well. Miranda and Jacob seemed focused. Shepard glared.

"None of your concern. You need me to kill things, fine. Point me at an enemy or get out my way. Don't try and play nice" he growled. His bare arms rippled as he pulled on the chain. He was in a grubby white muscle shirt, typically worn beneath alliance uniforms. His pants were Alliance, like his old casual clothing. His bare toes felt the cold square grid of the Shuttle floor beneath them. He disliked the cold, but the squares were comforting as he drove his heels down.

"We are seeing if your memory is intact" Miranda replied coolly, Jacob took over.

"Ok. Records show you were a spacer kid, raised on one ship to another. Joined the Alliance as soon as you were old enough" Jacob's voice was really grating on Shepard's nerves.

"You're voice is worse than hers" Shepard gestured rudely towards Miranda. He was holding his gaze to the ground now, clenching his fists. No one understood the man. One minute he was snapping, the next he was hiding away somewhere in his mind.

"The sooner we get these done the sooner we can stop" Miranda spoke softly, something strange for the Ice Queen. Shepard looked up with a set jaw. Before his gaze had been his threatening, now his eyes were heavy. Miranda felt her throat close up as she stared; Don had the same effect on her. The adopted brothers shared the intense gaze, but Dolph Shepard was by far the worst.

"Yes. That's correct Taylor" he finally spoke, clearly but quietly. Miranda shook her haze off. She didn't find anything about Shepard drawing, but his manner was strong and he inflicted mental war on anyone he locked gazes with. What took Miranda down a peg was he had defeated her.

"Apparently you lost your entire squad on a mission on… classified information?" Jacob stopped with wide eyes. He looked to Miranda.

"Apparently you lost 49 men to a Thresher Maw" Miranda stated simply. Shepard glared up at her.

"Cerberus would know about that mission" He hissed. Miranda nodded.

"So it was on Akuze?"

"I'm done talking" Shepard growled. Jacob looked shocked. Miranda pressed.

"Answer the question Shepard"

"Yes. I had to be ruthless to save a colony which didn't survive; lost 49 men I had been through hell with and survived because I sacrificed their lives all for information that never was even used. Then Cerberus was torturing one of my men for god knows how long. Now. Answer this question Lawson" Shepard was growling, breathing heavily and even hissing through his clenched teeth. Miranda sat back.

"Proceed with your question" She said calmly. Jacob winced.

"How many times did daddy screw you over?" Shepard smiled viciously as Miranda tensed. He watched everything flash through Miranda's face as if it was a movie. His smile never faded, his eyes shone angrily but there was pain there too. Jacob saw the signs of Trauma in Shepard, been a soldier himself he couldn't miss them. But Miranda had fallen into the trap.

"I do not have to answer any question from you on my personal life" Miranda finally replied with an edge to her usually professional voice. Shepard leaned forwards and whispered to the fuming Miranda.

"Now you know what your question felt like to me" he whispered in an emotionless tone. Then Shepard leaned back, gazing into the roof of the shuttle as he closed his eyes. He wasn't comfortable, but he needed the sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Mission Brief

Chapter 3 – Mission Brief

Don gasped as the water splashed his face. He had not expected the cool. He felt it clinging to his sideburns and moustache, clinging in his thin eyebrows and short eyelashes. Don opened his eyes to stare into the mirror.

His small eyes were the same, deep yet joyful green. His hair was now dyed a brilliant orangey red, his facial hair was still natural red. He ran his hands down his discreet high cheekbones to a curved large nose, down his straight jaw and over his large lips. He scratched his soft chin.

All in all, Don was obviously Irish with some English mixed in. His hair was groomed to be as wild as possible, yet he appeared very neat and professional. His scars had healed by now, his biotics had recovered.

He now stood before a scrappy mirror of a military base in a green shirt and Cerberus officer pants. Black with orange and white stripes down the sides. His boots were polished, shining like a true officer.

He groaned as he turned and exited the small bathroom. His room was not much better, a grey room with a bed. Almost like a cell. He walked to the end of his bed in a few strides, picked up his jacket and pushed his right arm through its sleeve. He was already waking as he swung it around his shoulders and put his left arm into place. By the time he reached his door the jacket was done up and presentable. Don had done many things over his life; he was a master of getting dressed quickly and quietly. A statement that did not apply to him getting undressed.

"Shepard. Glad to see you're awake" Jacob fell into Don's side as he walked the grey halls. Windows opened into space. Don smiled. He still loved space, the stars sparkling brightly. It was comforting him for him, as a pose to the empty black. He had been blinded by the explosion that destroyed the Normandy. He was grateful to be able to see again.

"It's Don, my brother is called Shepard. Calling us both Shepard is confusing and well, annoying for me" Don grinned. Jacob nodded.

"Right Don. It's good to see you up. It's been a week. You Shepard's recover quickly, even though you're not related genetically" Jacob smiled. Don grinned back.

"Witness protection at a young age, I was given a dose of their genes to make me fit in. I got the eyes, and the recovering skills. Also the hard head" Don chuckled as he looked down to his Omni Tool.

"It's good to be back at full strength again isn't it?" Jacob asked. Don grinned.

"Fella, you've got no idea"

…

"Forty" Shepard groaned as his chin nearly touched the ground. He felt the pull through his chest, burning in his shoulders and arms. He enjoyed the pain; strangely it made him feel alive when he was closest to death. Sleep was not easy for him; it was reflected in the dark bags beneath his eyes. He pushed himself slowly up on his hands. He held his body, forcing the movements to be painfully slow. Each motion he timed out, for his one push up a normal man at a normal speed would have done three.

He lost track of the number of push ups he did as he fell into his own mind. The world he hated, his own inescapable personal hell.

_Metal arm, bigger than a man, dripping in blood. Flesh falls from the bones of desperately screaming creatures. _

"_Shepard help us!" The thresher maw tears his squad apart. He paused, looking to his men. _

"_Phillips, Manning, you two take point. Rest of you split into two file and be ready for trouble"_

_They run. Their screams filling his ears as his feet fall on the dust. Forty men are dead because of him, because of the Thresher Maws. All he can do is buy time for himself with the lives of his team._

"_Shepard? Why did you let me die?" Another voice breaks in. Shepard's eyes flash open with a scream._

"Kaiden!" Shepard gasped as he drew his knees up and rested his forehead to the cold ground. The images were fading, but the voices never faded. Never relented. Never forgave.

…

"Shepard" Miranda nodded to Don. He winced visibly as Jacob split from his side with a silent look at Miranda. Don couldn't help wonder about that as he fell into stride next to the Ice Queen. She hadn't even gestured, just walked and expected Don to follow.

"Please Miranda, call me Don. Otherwise my brother and me get confused" Don nodded and gestured Miranda ahead as they reached a door. Miranda walked past him without even acknowledging his gesture. Don assumed Miranda had grown to expect the respect and gratitude of men, especially with how she owned the room.

"Very well, Don" she spoke clearly as Don fell into stride with her again.

"So. I want to thank you for bringing me back, it means a lot" Don started warmly, he saw something flick on the corner of Miranda's mouth. It wasn't the smile and reassurance many would give him, it was self-confidence. Miranda was beautiful, flawless and cocky.

"The Illusive Man poured virtually unlimited resources into you. In return, we are expecting the best" Miranda answered coolly. Don couldn't help wonder if Miranda had a twin, a nicer twin. She was not the woman he had seen when he first woke, and yet she was.

"Tim doesn't need to worry, I always do my best" Don smiled. He was trying to be friendly and respectful. He wanted to ease her doubts.

"Your best better be good enough" Miranda paused, her eyes suddenly icy (er). She gripped Don's arm. Her hand was firm around his forearm, strangely warm beneath the snake skin textured suit she wore.

"Tim?" she demanded. Don couldn't help smile.

"The. Illusive. Man. Tim. It's easier, like EDI" Don explained calmly. He had read the files given to him when recovering; he knew full well what was wanted from him. What was expected.

"I see. Well. You know we have no room for failure" Miranda pulled back to the point of do or die. She was not loosening up with Don's gentle teasing. He felt completely at ease around the Ice Queen. He didn't find her cold and unfeeling rather professional and focused.

"There never is, when I'm involved there isn't failure" Don pulled his head in, regaining his cool in record time. Miranda couldn't help look at Don, clearly impressed. Professional arrogance was quite attractive on him. Don wasn't the best looking man; Miranda had even been at pains to put his face back together. His looks matched his nature.

"I have read the files. You have an impressive record" Miranda replied a little quieter, somewhat shocked by Don's quick turn.

"So, tell me a bit 'bout yourself Miranda" Don kept his tone but obviously his words somehow irritated her.

"Worried about my qualifications? I can crush a mech with my biotics or shoot its head off at 100 yards. Take your pick" Miranda challenged, her eyes turning to steel. Don grinned. He loved seeing what someone was made of.

"Impressive. But I was looking for more than your resume"

"I'm not looking for friends. You're here for the mission; I trust the Illusive Man's judgement on this. I'm hoping you prove to be an asset instead of a liability" Miranda's tone darkened. Don felt the hostility emanating from her, but he couldn't help push her buttons.

"Cold Miranda"

"Keep this professional. You don't need my life story" Miranda retorted with her icy tone. Don fixed her with a serious look.

"I wasn't trying to be unprofessional me lady. If you're covering my ass in a fight I need to know what makes you, mental and physical. I'll spar with you later, for now I want to know your limits. Purely professional interest" Don tried to be convincing. Miranda didn't buy it.

"I don't believe that"

They walked in silence around another corner; Don couldn't help smirk at the dark expression on Miranda's face. Everyone passing by was eager to leap out of her way; Don couldn't care less about how mad she was. She was one funny Ice Queen in his books.

"Come on now, you're hot but you're not that interesting I would break regulations and abuse my authority" Don joked. Miranda gave him the most dangerous glare a woman had ever given him.

"The Illusive Man is waiting" she finally spoke, rather quickly. She then stormed down the hall, somehow forcing Don to jog to keep up. He smiled as his eyes ventured her body. She was almost perfect, clearly able to handle herself.

"My brother will break enough regs for both of us before this is over"

…

Shepard strode down the stairs, his armor making slight noises as he shuffled. It felt good to be back in his own gear. The chest plate with circles designed to amplify his cloaking and shields. His strongly padded legs, his lightly padded arms and shoulders. Quick and sturdy armor in a dark grey, almost black shade and a red highlight stripe down his right arm.

He stopped as he entered the room. It was pitch black, save a glowing blue circle on the ground. Doubtfully Shepard stopped at the circle, then with a deep breath stepped over the blue, into the centre.

His eyes darted around as a blue aura rose to the roof, surrounding him in light. Grid patterns played across his flesh, through his eyes like he was a machine. After a few pulses the scene set itself.

The background was red. A giant burning star. Closer to where Shepard stood was a chair over a low desk, holographic screens rising all around. The chair was turned towards Shepard, smoke rising from a cigarette as a man blew out, and then coughed.

"Shepard" the voice was smooth, overly silky and elegant. Somewhat croaking, from cancer Shepard assumed. It was wrong though. He couldn't smell the scene. He quickly picked up on the situation. A vid call, a communication. It pissed Shepard off; he had been promised to meet the man in person.

"Illusive Man. Your… office whore, Lawson, suggested we would be meeting in person" Shepard voiced. The Illusive Man appeared somewhat shocked at how forwards Shepard had been about his dislike for Miranda.

"A necessary precaution. Not strange for people who know what you and I know" he spoke after a loud exhale. Shepard crossed his arms, memories flashing through his mind.

" About the fucking Reapers" he requested coolly. The Illusive Man nodded.

"I see your memory is intact, how are you feeling?" he asked, tapping his cigarette into an ash tray. Shepard glared at it; he wished he could shoot the companies that made the damn things.

"My neck hurts, but what do you expect when you're chained up in a cell? A touch of pissed off, also wondering why I should give a damn" Shepard gruffed. The Illusive Man actually nodded, lifting a glass to his lips.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that" he then took a sip of the glasses content.

"I hear I cost you a fortune, as did my brother. Why do it? Why bring us back?" Shepard's curiosity caught up with him.

"For the defence and preservation" he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Of humanity" he exhaled his smoke calmly yet loudly. Shepard again felt the urge to shoot something.

"I didn't spend two years and billions of credits to bring you both back to be common soldiers. Humanity is up against the biggest threat of our brief existence. The Reapers. I hope your body is treating you well"

"I noticed a few upgrades. Hope you didn't replace anything important; my neither regions were recreated incorrectly, a bit stretched. Not that I'm complaining, your office whore does quite the job"

"We needed Shepard exactly as you were when you defeated Sovereign" The Illusive man stood up and began to walk towards Shepard.

"I think I'm a taller man, and lost some of my gut" Shepard mumbled darkly. The Illusive Man coughed slightly before speaking.

"We're at war. No one wants to admit it but humanity is under attack. While you have been recovering, and your brother sleeping entire colonies have been going missing. Human colonies. We believe it is someone working for the Reapers, just as Saren and the Geth aided Sovereign. You've seen it, bested them all. That is one reason we chose you and your brother" The Illusive Man stopped directly in front of Shepard.

"If you're after the Reapers, just point me in the right direction and get the hell outta my way" Shepard growled passionately. He hated the Reapers; he loved inflicting pain upon them and any who served. He also hated Cerberus.

"Miranda was worried you would be resistant. She is not usually wrong" The Illusive Man turned to his chair.

"One more reason for me to play nice" Shepard mumbled bitterly. He crossed his arms, his brow dropped aggressively. He would help anyone attacking the Reapers but he wouldn't like them.

"I have a shuttle waiting to take you and your brother to Freedom's Progress, the latest colony to be abducted. Miranda and Jacob will brief you" The Illusive Man lit another cigarette and blew. Shepard instinctively waved his hand before his nose, earning a slightly irritated look from The Illusive Man.

"_I can piss this bastard off. Good"_

"I've spoken to Don. Miranda killed Wilson in cold blood. Jacob is just a gun for hire. Do you really expect me to trust them?" Shepard demanded, taking a pace forwards to prove his point. The Illusive Man didn't flinch.

"Wilson was one of my best agents, but a traitor. Miranda did as I expected of her" The Illusive Man paused as he scratched the bridge of his large nose.

"She has saved you and your brother's lives in more ways than one" The Illusive Man snapped. He seemed unaware or unbothered by his tone. Shepard felt rewarded but contained his own emotions.

"Jacob is a soldier, one of the best. He's never fully trusted me but he's always been honest about it. You'll be just fine with them… for now" The Illusive Man continued, tapping the ash from his cigarette into the ash tray. Shepard's eyes pinned on it savagely for a moment before he returned his eyes to The Illusive Man's face.

"I don't trust you, it will take a lot to convince me this isn't some Cerberus black ops… but if there is any evidence I'll find it and be back before you know it" Shepard eased into a standing position, expecting to be dismissed.

"Glad to hear it" The Illusive Man drew up a blue control to his right hand, cigarette between his first and second finger. The way he moved led Shepard to believe he had extensive experience with a cigarette, something that saddened Shepard.

"Who are the Reaper's working with? I brought you back; it is up to you to figure this out" The Illusive Man touched the blue screen and the call ended.

….

"Brother!" Don called happily as Shepard approached the shuttle, following behind two nervous Cerberus troops. He was armored up yet unarmed.

"Don! You S.O.B" Shepard called joyfully. He laughed as slapped his brother's hand and held it in a fierce shake. He then shook his head and pulled his brother into a hug, which he quickly disguised as a lock as Miranda cleared her throat.

"SOB?" Don demanded curiously, he crossed his arms, fingers brushing over the machine pistol clipped to his side.

"Son of a bitch" Shepard cleared up with a grin, his eyes sized up the pistol Don had, with an applied scope. Don grinned and handed it to his brother who gripped it eagerly.

"Don't…" Jacob started, Miranda just groaned.

Don and Shepard turned their heads to look at the suddenly panicking Miranda and Jacob. Miranda's face was stone cold; her eyes pinned on the gun in Shepard's hand. Shepard and Don grinned in sync, Shepard's hand tightening on the gun. Miranda's hand flicked to her own pistol.

Jacob was openly afraid, his expression horrified and his dark eyes wide. Unlike Miranda however he didn't reach for a gun, he simply kept his eyes on Shepard's face, around his nose to avoid eye contact.

The brothers looked to each other again grinning ear from ear, then to Miranda and Jacob. After a moment they both broke out laughing as they stumbled into the shuttle.

"It's good to have a weapon again"


	4. Chapter 4 Freedoms Progress

Chapter 4 – Freedoms Progress

The four of them sat in the shuttle; their eyes all pinned on Shepard. He was caressing the assault rifle he had been given, the pistol was clipped to his side.

"A bottom line avenger?" Shepard finally growled, his eyes shooting open. Don smiled, his brother knew weapons inside out right down to the model number if he got his hands on it. The Cerberus agents winced as Shepard glared at them, Don was supressing his warm laughter.

"We did not know your preference" Miranda stated simply as Jacob looked to his toes, shuffling his shoulders uneasily.

"Mattock. I like the V Mattock" Shepard answered, almost kindly. Miranda looked to Jacob who cleared his throat awkwardly. All eyes pinned on him.

"We will get one when we get back" He said simply. Shepard could sense the secret; he didn't trust Cerberus at all. He decided to let that slide.

"With an extended barrel and enhanced scope to 6x" Shepard added. Jacob looked surprised.

"That would effectively make it a"

"A low powered high firing rate sniper rifle. I know" Shepard cut him off with stern tone. He sat in his armor, shifting on his buttock plates with a groan. His armor was designed to keep him moving, to fuel his shields not to be worn staying still.

"Since when do you snipe?" Jacob asked in shock. Shepard gave him the foulest look Don had ever seen his brother wear.

"You don't know me dipshit, so don't even try" Shepard then switched his eyes to Miranda, clearly amused at her slight shock. Don tensed; he knew how his brother viewed Cerberus, and how he would view the woman in a cat suit.

"It seems your precious Cerberus doesn't know everything, eh office who…" Shepard began to insult. Don didn't even register punching his brother in the arm roughly.

The look that passed between the brothers could have burned the air out of the ship and destroyed every life inside. Their faces were blank stone, untouched by any mark of emotion. Their eyes were narrow, brows slightly dropped. Shepard's eyes were somewhat shocked, Don's aggressive and warning. An unspoken conversation passed between them as they silently sized their situation. After a minute Don looked away with nod, Shepard rolled his eyes.

"Before I was someone of note I was a recon sniper. Write that down in your little black book" Shepard's tone had not improved from its gruff hostility but his dialog had toned. He resisted throwing in another insult, mainly due to Don's concealed glare.

"We do not have a, as you put it, little black book…" Miranda started defiantly. Don interrupted.

"Listen Miranda, let's focus on the mission. My brother is pig headed, ergo why I handle politics and diplomatic situations. Also I handle the shotguns, pistols and any other good gun for a Vanguard with Tech armor" Don interrupted politely. He sat with a cheerful smile, his arm across his knee as he leaned forwards, his right hand gesturing to emphasise his words.

"If your brother has a problem mayb…" Jacob started.

"Listen here Fella, my brother is deadly with a weapon but a deadlier idiot with socialising. He may give you another bruise if you don't distract him" Don snapped slightly, his shoulders slumped apologetically after a moment. Jacob's eyes flicked to Shepard who was cracking his knuckles and staring out the window at the passing stars with a blank, somewhat sickly expression.

"Freedoms Progress. Typical colony outside Council Space, no warnings they just went dark" Miranda stated simply.

"If it's like the others we are going to find a whole lot of nothing" Jacob finished. He looked irritated by the fact.

"And unanswered questions" Miranda mumbled, she seemed equally as irritated behind her mask.

"Any orders?" Don gave a look to Shepard. He swallowed, Akuze rushing through his mind. He looked to Don for security. He disguised the look as simply looking to his second in command.

"Evidence. Find it, it takes priority" Shepard spoke coolly. He was in command.

"As you wish commander" Miranda acknowledged. Jacob said nothing, Don was less silent.

"We should split two and two. One looking for evidence the other survivors and evidence. A witness would be effective as well as remaining casings and so forwards" Don pointed out as the shuttle began to land, Shepard nodded.

"Corporate slut you're with my brother, don't give him a STD. Taylor, you're with me. Don't try to give me a STD" Shepard commanded. His tone was serious despite his words. The Cerberus Agents were stunned silent, it was Don who laughed.

"Gun oil or Engine Grease?"

"You kinky SOB I don't roll like that" Shepard spoke back with a grin, despite his flat tone. His grin was not a genuine smile; it was more a forced expression, as if it was expected of him. Don regretted the weight his brother carried, Akuze had almost destroyed him.

…

Freedom's Progress was like many other colonies Shepard had seen. The buildings looked more like shipping containers painted white with windows cut out then furniture added for the homely effect. The stairs to their doors held more craftsmanship. The earth was grey, almost like concrete beneath Shepard's feet.

He looked to Don and nodded, gesturing with his hand and fingers so quickly Miranda couldn't understand their meaning. Don just nodded and beckoned to Miranda, freeing his x-9d Tempest along the way.

"_Strange. I thought Don would be jumping to use his shotgun"_ Shepard thought as he walked in the opposite direction, Jacob was hot on his heels.

…

He was as quiet as a jungle cat, and as fluid as he crept along the roof. He was sure his feet would be making noise on the buildings inside, something he regretted. Shaun had no intention of alerting anyone he and his sister were here, Shepard had asked for stealth for as long as possible.

"Come on Shell, where are you?" he hissed quietly, his eyes intent. He rubbed the back of his head, his hand brushing over the implant that came out as a small amount of metal. It sprung to life, surrounding his forehead, down the side of his face just before his ear then hooking over his chin with thin blue metal strips. A visor dropped over his right eye as they seemed to turn to yellow.

He lifted his heavy sniper rifle, painted black, to a standing position. He edited the settings, shortening the barrel before he knelt and raised the rifle on the stand he had set up. His eye rested about twenty millimetres from the scope, only a rookie full on touched the scope with their eye.

In the crosshairs he caught sight of Jacob and Shepard, arguing obviously. He winced. They were in a fire fight; Jacob was shot in the shoulder. The bullet had gone clean through. Shepard and Jacob seemed be in an arguement. Instead of continuing Shepard had just shot Jacob in the leg after a few extra heated words.

"_No. Not shot. Bullet only grazed. He only winged him"_ Shaun returned his focus onto his sniping.

300 metres to the target. The mechs glowing circle of a face was in Shaun's scope. He was already reloading by the time the mechs head exploded.

"_One down"_

…

"You're shot! Get back to the ship as soon as I clear these metallic bitches out" Shepard ordered, pushing Jacob down as he pulled the trigger of the pistol twice. Two more mechs were hit, one in the head. It exploded injuring the surrounding mechs.

"I can still fight" Jacob groaned. Shepard was not in the mood.

"You'll just slow me down! If you try and help me I will shoot you" Shepard warned. Tact was not his strong suit; brutal honesty was one of his favourites.

"You don't know me from a bar of soap! You cannot know what I will or will not do Commander!" Jacob spat. His adrenaline was pumping into pure rage as he continued to yell at Shepard.

Shepard leaned his arm out of cover and shot a few shots off. The screams of a mech reached his ears as he took cover behind the crate. Jacob struggled to rise. Shepard pulled the trigger.

"Ah!" Jacob screamed loudly as he fell onto his rump once more. His arm was dropped over a small crate, supporting his back as well.

"I warned you" Shepard replied with no emotion. He was absent of everything resembling a human, save the form. His gun was flaring constantly; mechs were dropping and screaming mechanical screams. Each bullet cast was causing pain, Shepard smirked for a moment. Jacob couldn't even comment on what he saw, it chilled him to the core.

"What the fuck!" Jacob screamed, looking down to his leg. He went pale, as pale as a black man could.

"You shot me!" Jacob gasped.

"Winged. If I shot you…" Shepard left the sentence unsaid but Jacob got the gist. He honestly believed it.

"You shot me!" he cried again as Shepard crouched to reload. Jacob could see the look of irritation in his eyes. Obviously the mechs were still pushing forwards.

"You shot me?" Shepard pushed. Jacob looked absolutely shocked for a moment before he remembered Shepard was military.

"You shot me, sir"

Shepard didn't even respond as a large smile fixed on his face, a battle smile. The tide had somehow turned. Double the mechs were dropping with head shots, clean and precise. Shepard's shots were no longer frantic and wide spread; he was firing three shots from a pistol at a time then ducking. His movements were quick, experienced yet never rushed. Not one bullet was wasted.

"Now or never Bombshell!" Shepard called as he ducked into cover, a bullet narrowly missing him.

A flash of blue blasted past, the mechs flew everywhere. Jacob yelled as the blaze hit his eyes. The sound of a machine gun forced his eyes open.

A woman in tight upper body armor leading into thick leg and hip armor that was riddled with amps and shield harnesses greeted him. Her armor was a deep purple and dark blue camouflage, appearing mostly purple. Down her right arm was a purple stripe with white writing down it.

"Funeral?" he couldn't help ask as the mechs were finished off.

"It was my code name once… at a time when my head was shoved way far up my ass crack. I go by Shell nowdays" The woman laughed. Her voice somehow gruff for a woman. He could tell she was female, but obviously she wasn't anything like Miranda.

"Shell? Where did you get that name?" He grunted.

"Bombshell. Also I leave a lot of Shell casings, when using early 2000's guns. Now let's get your ass back to the ship" Shell had already reached Jacob and pulled him to his feet via his good arm. Jacob yelled in pain as she began to guide him away from Shepard. She was no medic, and no sympathetic as she half dragged Jacob along.

Shepard smiled as he stood from cover, his eyes instantly on a pistol a mech had been using. His hands closed around the familiar weapon, his fingers brushed over the trigger. He felt the modifications to the human pistol then his heart pounded.

"_It couldn't be…"_

…

"Come on. There's no one around" Don teased, kicking a stone aside as he walked.

Neither had put their weapons away, Don had swapped out for his shotgun though. He liked the weight in his arms; the thick trigger and the blowback that made him have to fight for control. It reminded him that a weapon was deadly. It was not simply its master's tool, but the tool of whoever held it at the time. The weapon was not always power. Many forgot that.

"I am not going to tell you my bra size, or anything of the sort" Miranda snapped. Don had been grating on her from the get go, somehow he rubbed her the wrong way. He was too curious, too pushy.

"It's purely professional curiosity. What if I need to buy you new armor or underclothing when you are unwell. It would be unprofessional of me to simply wrap my hands around… that sounded a wee bit dirty" Don caught himself with a chuckle. Miranda scoffed.

"In which case a female member of the crew will be informed. The Doctor will also know. I see no need for me to answer your ridiculously masculine question"

"A female and a doctor? You have good tastes" Don joked.

"Are they one and the same or are there two at once?" Instantly he kicked himself mentally. He was pulling out the worst jokes of his existence, all to try and impress the woman he was driving insane.

"There was nothing in your profile to suggest you were so perverted" Miranda moaned. She lifted her palm to her face as she shook her head, trying to hide the slight blush that had developed along the line of conversation.

"You recreated me, it must have come from you" Don winked. Miranda was dumbfounded.

"If I had done that intentionally, why would I have your interest focused on me? It is not an advantage to the mission" Miranda finally replied.

"Not everything is about the mission" Don answered, stopping to catch Miranda's eye. She was giving him a blank, professional look. Her jaw set, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Don would have smiled but movement caught his eye.

"Get down!" he yelled, leaping to tackle Miranda to the ground.

He was shocked how solid she was when he landed on top of her, his forearms taking most of his weight but not all, much to Miranda's vocalised dismay. He was acutely aware of a knee in the groin, bent between his legs. He winced; despite having armor protecting his family gems from any serious damage Miranda's knee had definitely made him want upgrades.

He rolled forwards over Miranda's shoulder before she could even speak, shotgun still in hand. He was crouching behind two crates as he gripped Miranda's wrist, his own over her hand. She barely had a moment to grasp his wrist in return before she was pulled in beside him.

"Gotcha" he mumbled as Miranda's eyes rolled in her head. The movement made her head spin.

The mechs bore down on them. Don was quick, lifting his head up only to drop back into cover.

"Two across the pit. I can't bust em with a shotgun. About six approaching. You handle the two, I'll handle the six" Don ordered. His voice came fast but clear. Every word was pronounced with the perfect amount of authority, urgency and control. Miranda nodded.

"Right" She shot a few stray shots with her pistol. Not one mech fell. Don saw she was somewhat cross eyed. He assumed she was dazed from the fall, and his rough handling. He flicked his tech armor to life, instantly surrounded in an orange detailed glow over his chest, thighs, arms, thicker shoulders and head.

"Fella!" He yelled as he glowed blue and vanished in a biotic charge.

Miranda shuffled until she was in the corner of the barrier and crates. She took a deep breath then rose from cover. Both her hands holding her pistol. She lined up her shot. She held her breath. She fired.

One. Two. Flick to the left. Three. Four. The mechs all fell and exploded. Headshots.

"All down!" Miranda called.

"Took you long enough" Don was sitting on the edge with a smug smile, not a bullet fired and the mechs in ruins.

"Now… you owe me an answer lass"

….

Shaun flipped over the edge, landing on the shorter roof. He smiled; Miranda and Don were cute together. Don was been an ass and Miranda was shutting him down, yet there was no malicious air about their banter.

He had been able to keep an eye on both the parties. Shepard was constantly distracted, taking down mechs like a rookie compared to his usual skill. The pistol he had recovered seemed to consume his attention when a battle wasn't.

The way he looked at the pistol revealed the owner he believed it belonged to was important to him. He swore he saw a genuine smile on Shepard's face after a moment's thought, clearly lost in memories.

He could only think of one word to put to the emotion Shepard bore to the pistols owner.

"_Love"_

…

"You look like crap" Don called to Shepard who was waiting at a door, a mech and a dog put down by two bullets.

Shepard didn't even respond, his eyes still pinned on the pistol. He turned it in his hand a few times before clipping it to his belt. He lifted his heavy gaze to Don, the look in his eyes left no words needing to be said. Don simply nodded.

"Orders?" he asked softly. Shepard seemed to ponder for a moment. He then silently gestured to the door.

…

Jacob groaned as he was lowered into the seat, Shell was already tearing the leg off his uniform. He couldn't even resist her as she pulled it aside, using the torn leg to bind up his wound after she slapped (literally) the cold medigel on it.

"Goddamn" Jacob hissed through clenched teeth. Shell looked up and scoffed.

"Quit been a bitch soldier"

…

Don nodded, flicking his hand over the switch as Shepard leaned over him, riffle ready to eliminate any target within. The door slid open, revealing the dim house interior. Five Quarian soldiers raised their guns to meet them. Miranda rose hers, finger nervously on the trigger. Don was completely at ease, his pistol levelled at one of the three toed Quarian troops, a daring glint in his eye. While Don wouldn't kill, he certainly enjoyed making people dance. One toe at a time.

"Cerberus!" One hissed, his voice mixing with the synthetic of his masked suit.

"Stop Praaza, you said you would let me handle this" A female voice interrupted, Shepard's hand shook. He knew the voice all too well. When his eyes laid on the three fingered hand outstretched as a shield to his gun he knew for sure. His heart skipped a beat. Two years was a long time. The beautifully masked woman seemed shocked, her body changing instantly as her head turned. White luminescent eyes flashing behind a purple visor.

"Shepard is that… is that really you?" she asked. Shepard died inside; her voice was still that mix between Russian and childishly cute. Her suit's effect on her voice only added to its adorability. Then again, she also was an adorable Quarian, easy personality, a close friend.

"Tali" he managed to choke out, a look of pure shock and joy flooding his face. It was hard to decipher his facial expression, he seemed so limited yet Tali understood.

Tali was reasonably tall, her three toes spread out to support her. Overall, her body shape was human. Save the curving back shinbone and three toes and fingers. Her body lead up to wide looking hips, although this could have been because of the dark suit she wore. She was reasonably well built, lean however. Her hood captured attention more than her three fingers and her visor. Its designs curled, spiralling around each other to become lost in their detail. Her suit was mainly a dark bluish black, with her hood been purple. The patterns were a faint whitish gold.

She looked to Shepard, obviously conflicted. Quarian's were so open in their body language as their face could not ever be seen. They forever lived in their suits, allergic to the world around them. Shepard pitied them, yet he admired them too. He found their suits to be a marvel, like Tali's they could be beautiful. Like Praaza's, they could be mutilated by an idiot.

"Shepard…" Tali looked like she was going to hug him. The moment was ruined.

"Tali. You've worked with us; you know what happens when idiots point guns at us. Especially my brother… They have a high casualty rate, especially the Fella's" Don seemed to mock, his accent unmistakably Irish, despite his dialog. He was dead serious.

"Don! Don't threaten Tali" Shepard scolded, almost thoughtlessly. Miranda stood in utter confusion, disguised with a well flanking position. She never let her eyes leave the Quarian squad backing Tali.

"What? Don't point a weapon at the squad? What's changed in a minute?"

"She's standing right in front of us" Shepard countered.

"Right, and filled out in the hips more" Don earned a glare from Tali and Shepard, almost perfectly timed.

"Cerberus dogs!" The Quarian's cocked their guns.

"Weapons down Praaza!" Tali ordered with a yell. Shepard had lowered his gun already. Her body turned a threat to her people. Don eyed down her curved figure momentarily. Tali had indeed filled out since they had last met. Shepard glared at him, warning his brother off with a silent flick of the gun. He was not afraid to shoot.

"Forgive me if I don't trust Cerberus!" The Quarian, Praaza stated. Shepard regained his composure.

"Cerberus brought us back; in return we are investigating the disappearances. The Alliance laughed the case aside" Don explained. Shepard mumbled.

"You mean beat it aside with a mass effect field then resumed kissing someone's ass. Leaving people to die so they can suck themselves stupid on…"

"I see you haven't changed much Shepard" Tali seemed amused, the squad had partly lowered their weapons. Things were cooling down, then Miranda stepped in, right in her tight black high heels.

"Cerberus are well within our rights to investigate human colonies, what are the Quarian's doing here?" She asked, her voice condescending. Tali glared, Shepard knew her body language by now, he need not see her face to know the expression it would be wearing behind its mask.

"One of our men, Veetor was on his pilgrimage here, when we lost contact. We came to get him" Tali answered in a tone mixed with sorrow and the matching hatred her face was wearing.

"He's properly dead then" Miranda looked away casually. She was a very cold woman, Shepard believed.

"Tali, how do you know he's still alive?" Shepard corrected Miranda with an ordering look. His look said _Shut up before I shoot you_. Miranda had read his file, spent two years creating him anew. She knew he wasn't playing.

"We've seen him" Praaza leered, his gun swinging dangerously. Shepard was watching his body language, ready to fire if need be. His gun was not raised, but his finger was around the trigger. Shepard knew his own skills, and with the enhancements from Cerberus he was positive he would not lose the draw if it came down to shots.

There were two people he wouldn't fire on in the area. One had been brought back from the dead, the other was Tali. To Shepard, everyone else was expendable, especially Miranda. He was not pleased with her; despite she had brought him back from the dead as well as Don. Shepard and his brother were in conflict on the correct view of Miranda.

"So why didn't you grab him?" Miranda couldn't keep quiet, her tone was still that put down. Don looked to her as Shepard clicked his pistol, making no secret about where he intended to put the first bullet. Miranda stared, Don glared.

"Well, he was nervous. And he may have suit punctures, been exposed to foreign mat…" Tali was cut off.

"What Tali is uncomfortable saying is he's off his nut. With suit punctures, delusional. The idiot ran off when he saw our ship landing" Praaza seemed to think he was in control. It took Shepard three seconds to see, the squad would follow Praaza rather than Tali. They wanted a fight.

"The mechs, I'm guessing he programmed them to attack on site?" Shepard pushed, Tali nodded.

"I believe so, Shepard"

"Then we need to work together" Don stated. Praaza went to speak.

"This isn't about some Quarian/Cerberus pissing contest! It's about getting Veetor to safety" Shepard butted in. The room went silent. All eyes were on Tali.

"Agreed. It's going to take two teams to reach him anyway" Tali stated without hesitation. Shepard smiled, the rush of relief that Tali would work with him was one of the most pleasant things he had felt in his entire second life.

"We're working with Cerberus now?" Praaza demanded, clearly offended. Shepard glared.

"_What's up your arse"_ He wanted to demand, Tali beat him to it.

"No Praaza, you work for _me_!"Tali turned her shoulders to glare at Praaza, her fingers holding firmly around her hips as she continued.

"If you can't handle that, go wait with the ship" she flicked her hand dismissing him. She held herself like a commander, no shyness or unsurity as she gave her warming. Shepard smiled another genuine smile for a moment. Tali had grown up.

"Move out people" Shepard ordered, the Quarian's moved but Tali did not. She bounced nervously on her toes, swinging forwards as she rose only to sway back as she let her heels fall.

"We'll go ahead" Don said knowingly, Miranda somehow silently followed Don. Shepard was relieved that Miranda had kept her mouth shut.

They both stood awkwardly until the door closed, it was then Tali broke.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Shepard, her visor resting against his shoulder as she held her breath. Shepard dared not breath either, feeling Tali's surprisingly strong arms around him, her soft body in his arms. It was a dream come true, to see her again.

"Tali…" He trailed off as she pressed her visor to his forehead, pulling him into another embrace.

"Keelah Shepard. I've missed you" she almost sobbed, Shepard tightened his hug. He felt the shoc through Tali as they split, she tilted her head.

"The great Commander Shepard showing emotion?" she taunted, Shepard swallowed and gathered himself. With a slight pause he pulled her pistol free and handed it to Tali. The white glow of her eyes intensified and widened.

"Tali'Zorah losing her weapon" Shepard replied with a grin, Tali was still shocked at the emotion in Shepard.

"Who are you and what have you done with Shepard?" she joked lightly.

"We better get moving" Shepard refused to answer, opting for his usual steel.

With a nod they walked towards the door, Tali seemed almost disappointed as the doors opened. She walked over to her team as Shepard reunited with his.

"Commander?" Tali started, Shepard looked to her questioningly.

"It's good to see you again" She said simply. Shepard smiled again, unable to hide the glow on his face. The look made him appear more in his late twenties that his late thirties. Closer to his actual age, before he died anyway.

"Likewise"


	5. Chapter 5 - Enemy Made

Chapter 5 – Enemy Made

Don scoffed as they walked.

"Likewise?" He stated his question dramatically.

"Likewise! That is the lamest reunion I have ever heard in person. An Elcor could have done better" Don watched the expression flick across his brother's face. He was reopening an old wound; Shepard was always lame around Tali.

"I'm not one for words" Shepard answered simply, drawing his Avenger with barely contained disgust. The weapon was a fairly good gun, an older model with no upgrades. Shepard could use this when he needed bullets, not aim. At the present the rifle was near useless. With too much cover, and the fighting too contained, the gun could injure an ally as well as his brother. With a growl he drew the pistol; it at least had a scope.

"A man of action" Miranda approved, Shepard took it the wrong way.

"Watch your mouth!" He snapped, taking the lead as he stormed through the settlement. Their argument was hushed, but vicious.

"Not what I meant. I simply mean you are more like a Krogan than…"

"Are you saying I'm stupid and fat?" Shepard demanded of the woman. Miranda was regarding Shepard with a cool expression. Don stepped in to calm his offended brother.

"She means you don't f around, you fight" Don cleared up imitating Shepard's voice poorly.

"What are you, five? Forgotten how to curse" Shepard grunted a laugh before snapping his hand to his comm.

"Shepard. Be careful, there is a squad of security drones up ahead" Tali's voice came. Shepard smiled inside before he replied.

"Thanks Tali. Keep your squad alert" Shepard didn't keep his hand up to hear the reply as he saw the squad of drones flying over a roof top. What amused him was the flicker of shadow.

Miranda was eyeing the roof as she and Don jogged ahead, ducking into the cover of a platform rail. Across a gap dropping several metres were three rocket launching turret like robots. Don was charging up his tech armor as Miranda popped one with an overload then a pistol shot.

Shepard had open fired with his avenger, spitting a wide spray of bullets through the drones. They were been popped expertly after each few seconds. Even Miranda was caught off-guard by the figure standing on the roof covering them; he was effectively wiping the entire squad by himself.

Shepard grew irritated as more drones flew in; he switched to his pistol and began to calmly shoot the legs from beneath them. His face was blank, save his almost shining, furious eyes. He wasn't fighting to defeat the drones, he wanted to punish them.

Don was firing off fireballs from his Omni Tool, as well as pulling mechs towards him. Miranda took intuitive and lifted the drones higher, then sent them slamming into the ground with enough force to shatter their metallic bodies.

"Enemy down!" Miranda called after smashing yet another enemy to their death, if a mech's demise could be called a death.

"Snap it up!" Shepard growled an order. His shots were slowly decreasing in speed as the drones were popped off. Miranda was panting from her efforts with her biotics; Don was chuckling as his Omni tool began to overheat, then he grumped.

"Sniper!" Miranda yelled, firing her pistol at the shadow on the roof. She was irritated as the shot travelled wide due to the shadow rolling to its right. It rose to its feet holding the gun up with surprising ease.

"Calm down Miranda, I'm on Shep's squad" Shaun's voice rung, he stood into the light so Miranda could judge him.

She approved of what she saw, while not a super model he was fairly attractive. Somewhat tanned skin, a curved jaw that seemed tightened by his facial hair, which also made his cheeks appear far more hollow than they actually were. Obvious cheekbones, perfectly positioned to enhance his intent yet somehow friendly green eyes. His eyes were strange, appearing almost yellow as he shuffled backwards into the shadows.

"Shepard! Praaza and his squad rushed on ahead, I told them to wait but they wouldn't listen. They want to get Veetor and leave before you get there" Tali's voice was loud and static in Shepard's ear. He winced, after a split second he lifted his hand and activated his comm.

"I expected that. Are you alright?" his reply was between his stern disappointment and worry for his friend. After a few moments a reply came.

"I'm fine. I was just trapped. Had to hack the door" Tali's reply earned a tight jaw from Shepard as he thought. His gaze flicked to the roof, Shaun nodded before jogging off.

…..

Tali was lost in thought, her pace frantic as she took deep breaths to steady her pounding heart. Shepard was back from the dead, still appearing the same. The piercing gaze and heavy brow and his rare smile that always made Tali blush.

Shaun was assuming this as he crept along the roof, watching Tali and her pink drone float through the abandoned colony buildings. She was a fair woman by the way she moved, she herself didn't know her own face. That somehow saddened him, it bore in her gait.

She was slowed, limping ever so slightly from a cut on her leg. Mechs were attacking her, she was fighting back yelling orders to her drone, but she was not quite keeping up.

Shaun gripped his gun and fired without using his scope. The sound gave the Mech's a momentary distraction, Tali was able to pop another Mech's head off and duck behind cover.

Shaun had set up, the cross hairs showing 100metres from his targets as he continued to pick the Mechs off at rapid speeds.

Once they were finished Shaun leapt down, landing graciously on his feet as Tali panted. She was holding her suit puncture as if it would help, resting her head back as she took laboured breaths.

Shaun squatted before her, noticing how strange her usually glowing white eyes seemed. With a breath he began treatment, as best he was able.

…

"That's going to be one tough son of a bitch to bring down" Jacob commented over the comm while Miranda was ducking behind a crate, right as the Heavy YMIR Mech shot down the last Quarian troop.

It was bigger than the door to a home, one arm shooting missiles and the other using a machine gun. Each step made the ground shake, along with a loud clank noise.

"That's the fun part" Don grinned, looking to the worried Miranda. Shepard chuckled his challenge as he prepared his avenger.

The heavy Mech blew a missile at Miranda, blasting the crate they hid behind to smithereens.

"Hit and miss for the Mech" Shell's voice also came over the comm.

"This things shields are too heavy" Shepard snarled after a moment.

"Overloading" Miranda called a warning as she fired off her overload, a tech ability that blasted the shields. She ran across the field, firing overloads as fast as she could while avoiding bullets.

The yard was massive, a courtyard with a raised level up stairs. The Mech had killed the Quarian on the raised part then stepped down in one slow clunking motion. Don was leaping to action as he saw Miranda trip and roll.

The Mech swung its arm, connecting with Miranda and firing her into a building. Don felt the tech activate as he prepared his shields, then allowed himself to be thrown forwards like a battering ram into the Mech's leg. When he bounced back he deactivated his armor in an explosion that caused the Mech to stumble.

He felt his biotics flare as he charged to Miranda's side, grabbing her as he flashed behind cover. He stared at Miranda's face, judging her blank expression. He saw the slight wrinkles in her cheek, a hint she was wincing.

"How bad?" he asked simply. Miranda clenched her teeth as Don poked her with less care than he believed.

"Dislocated. I think" she replied.

"Stay down" Don ordered, ducking his head as a missile passed. The team had not managed to distract the Mech.

Shepard cursed as he lashed a thermal clip of fire down on the mech. Its shields had only just fallen after Don's attack. A gunship could be taken down with Don's tactic. This Mech had been tinkered with to be stronger. By a Quarian for the skill, Veetor for the reasoning.

"Goddamn it! Shaun, put some foot holes in it for me" Shepard commanded, the Mech was already been shot.

Shepard took a breath as he pulled his helmet on, instantly his armor condition flashed to life across his visor. With a simple thought he locked onto the mech. His view flashed to orange.

He ran straight at the Mech. Don taking the silent order to stay down and fire stray shots. The Mech was distracted by Don's yelling as Shepard reached its leg. He leapt, his foot pushing from its legs to aid his leap. He swung around its neck, right hand holding in a deep dent made by Shaun's exact aim.

The Mech began to spin beneath Shepard as he set a steady rhythm of punching the Mech's head. His Omni Tool blade was lose, a short orange band of energy harnessed to look like a dagger as he continued driving his fist and blade into the metallic head.

"Tali now!" He cried as he was swung almost free. He drove his blade into the Mech's shoulder to hold himself up, noting how the strain was building on his arm. His Omni tool could easily overload. His hand was extended as he felt the steady weight of an old school grenade in his hardened hand.

With an undomesticated array of curses and yells he drove his Omni Tool down into the Mech's neck, forming a hole to force the grenade in. In his haste he forgot to pull the pin.

"Shit!" he exclaimed in a hiss as if an old woman could hear him should he scream. Flicking the details down he checked his shield strength.

80%

He took a deep breath and checked his armor integrity

100%

With a deep breath he drove his blade through the grenade.

…

Four Years Ago

Shepard sat with a cast on his left hand, a beer at the fingertips of his right. The neon green liquid was unsettling to his stomach, but he was in too much of a grump to complain. His life was so far rapidly becoming a living hell.

After losing his squad on Akuze, sacrificing 49 lives of his friends and fellow soldiers, he had been put in a ward for a month.

Unlike the men in the ward, Shepard did not find himself in an unfunctioning heap. Quite the opposite. He was encouraged to push himself harder, become better. He wanted to make himself worth the lives of all he had lost, all he had failed. This drive made him aggressive in the ring, but cold and aloof outside. He never smiled, never laughed, never cried. He never felt.

The bar was a dingy little place. Hidden away. Dark with smoke then bright lights around the walls and furniture. It was an older style that Shepard found relaxing. The booze tasted like Krogan piss, or what Shepard believed Krogan piss would taste like. Being unexperienced in tasting Krogan fluids he was in no position to comment. Unlike most in the bar.

"Drinking alone? That's a bad sight" A male's voice rung. Shepard snapped his attention to the man, not visibly moving yet taking in the man out of the corner of his eye.

He was a reasonably tall man, wide yet muscular. Well in proportion. His hair was black, short with an obvious scar across his head into his hairline. His cheekbones were not too high but enough to classify him as a pretty boy. They hollowed in the jaw, giving them an extra bit of attention. His jaw was widish; again he fit the supermodel looks with a perfect mouth and glowing white teeth.

"Piss off. You're drinking alone too pretty boy" Shepard gruffed.

"In fact. You're not drinking at all" Shepard added taking a mouthful of the horrid booze to prove his point.

"You've seen me already. I drink alone by choice, not by bad luck" The man replied casually. The pulsing techno music was grating on Shepard's ears, as was this man's voice. He wanted to be alone.

"Piss off" Shepard repeated, staring down into the drink as he swirled it around.

"I saw you checking out my ass" the man continued joking, laughing slightly as he leaned against the bar. The stools around Shepard were always empty. They were always empty.

"You're about to end up on your arse. After seeing my knuckles" Shepard gave the man a look, tense jawed and creased brow. The man laughed again.

"I knew you liked my ass"

"I'm going to hurt you if you don't piss off quick"

"And risk breaking the nails on your right hand as well as your left? I don't think so" The man pointed. Shepard felt the grin teasing to show, he held his face expressionless but instantly his respect for the man increased. Not many would gamble on the fact Shepard wouldn't hit them, less would say he had his hand in a cast due to a broken nail.

"Have you got a death wish?" Shepard asked simply.

"Obviously" The man replied, no nonsense in his voice.

"I may grant that wish" Shepard growled, for the first time showing some anger.

"Now is a bad time to tell you I slept with your sister then huh?" The man quipped. Shepard actually laughed softly, the smile flicking to the corner of his mouth.

"The jokes on you. I have a brother" Shepard answered; he saw the smile brighten on the man again. He also saw the women eyeing him from across the bar. None of them would brave Shepard when he was pissed.

"You know. That explains so much" The man tilted his head and pursed his lips in mock thought. His eyes flicked to the stool beside Shepard.

Shepard pushed his bottom lip to the left, feeling his upper lip press into the bottom to the right until his lip jutted out. He flicked his eyes to the other side. The man moved to sit in the appropriate place.

"Shade" he introduced himself warmly. Using his last name, a military tradition. Shepard nodded.

"Shepard" he gruffed back. Shade's intense, deep seeming blue eyes widened slightly.

"A bloody hero. Lost ya squad. Explains why you're such an uptight dick hanging in the dirt" Shade spoke casually still. Shepard turned his eyes on him with a snarl.

"You've got some balls"

"Two, to be exact. Krogan have four… so I hear" Shade kept his cool. Shepard's respect continued to grow for the boy.

"You look young for a soldier" Shepard gave his own observation back. Shade controlled the look of shock, his hand closing around the dog tags beneath his dark shirt.

"Just out of a mission. Not much call for a hacker, less call for muscle. Even less for intelligence" Shade replied, he seemed to mumble as he held up two fingers to the bartender.

"You're bored" Shepard observed.

"Is that why you decided to irritate me?"

Shade shrugged.

"Got to keep sharp somehow" he answered innocently.

Shepard chuckled, a somewhat forced sound as he took a sip of his refreshed drink. He watched Shade do the same, noticing a brand tattoo just beneath the hair regrowth. A prison brand.

"What did ya do?" he asked simply. Shade paused sniffing the booze to look to Shepard. For the first time he saw a flood of guilty pride through the younger man's face.

"Like I said, not much call for a hacker these times. Especially in legal work. I took a merc job. Then got caught after handing them the bank details to Udina's personal account… One of them anyway" Shade's response earned an encouraging smack on the back, right as he took a sip of the booze.

"This shit tastes like Krogan piss!"

And just like that Shade joined the majority of the bar.

….

Present Day

The door slid open, forcing Shepard eye to the screens that a mumbling Quarian had flashing.

"No find me here. No no no… Have to hide. No one here. Have to hide" his voice was higher than a normal males, scared and breaking.

"Veetor?" Shaun asked gently. Shepard was glaring at the screens.

"No! No Veetor here. Swarms come. Take us all. Have to hide" Veetor replied. Shepard took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

….

"Sit still" Don ordered playfully. Miranda hissed as he poked her dislocated shoulder.

"It will be fine" Miranda insisted. Don glared thoughtfully.

Miranda's shoulder was clearly displaced, even under her hand holding her shoulder. Her suit was torn from her landing, blood trickling from her nose. She had other cuts down her cheek but Don's concern was on Miranda's shoulder.

"The longer you leave it the worse it's gonna be" Don reasoned. Miranda caught his logic, a smirk played her face.

"As soon as I can get medical attention I will allow it. I will not allow a brute soldier to pull on my arm" She replied. Her forced smile did not ease the blow of been called stupid.

He stared down the ice queen, holding her smirk and gaze with a matching one of his own. He could see her ice, the training and effort of years to keep her composure in the hardest situations. He saw a fire as well, a burning passion channelled into cold focus. He smiled. Miranda did have fire in her soul; he could see how she could pull the devil out of any man, only to become a worse master.

He wordlessly gripped Miranda's wrist and pulled her arm forwards.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Fixing you, hold still" he replied then pulled. Miranda's yelp was barely more than a whisper.

….

It had taken a few bullets but Veetor was communicating with Shepard as Miranda and Don entered the room. The flighty Quarian was allowing his fingers to tap out a tune on the keys as he brought up a video.

Bug like creatures with large heads were walking beside a floating pod as large as a human, guarding it with advanced weapons. The video showed them taking the pods through the streets, no humans in sight. Veetor paused the video as one of the creatures stood beside the camera.

Shepard felt a pang of sickly rage churn through him as he stared. Externally emotionless, internally raging.

"That looks like a Collector" Miranda spoke in shock. She regained herself as Don's shock also rung.

"What's it doing here? They usually deal with Slave traders then vanish… Queer alien Fellas" He gave a sly look to Miranda, intent on irritating her.

"How do you tell their genders?"

"Don focu… They are obviously behind this" Miranda started lecturing; she gave up at the smirk on Don's face.

Shepard had not moved as he stared at the bug like creature. Don knew his brothers focused look and nodded to Miranda.

"Right. We should get Veetor back to the shuttle and to a secure location" She started.

"What!" the doors opened as Tali stormed in. The sound of the doors closing came as she continued to yell.

"Veetor is injured! He needs medical treatment, not an interrogation!" She hissed at Miranda, getting closer and more aggressive.

"Your people already betrayed us once. We can't trust you" Miranda pointed out coldly. Tali lifted her hand to her visor in a face palm… or the closest she could get to a face palm without dying.

"Praaza was an idiot! And he and his squad paid for it" Tali paused, looking between Veetor and Shepard then back to Miranda.

"Look. You can take his Omni Tool data, just please. Let me take him" she finished, her tone less hostile and more desperate. Miranda began to respond when Shepard's voice came.

"He's sick and he needs medical attention"

"Bu…" Miranda started.

"Brother!" Don stated.

"Shepard?" Tali question.

The three had talked in unison, Shepard's interruption was perfectly timed.

"He goes with Tali" he stated, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Ok Miranda. Let's take his Omni Tool and give him a newer one, that way we get the data and reward Veetor for finding it. Tali, you're welcome to inspect for any viruses, is that acceptable?"

"It is Don" Tali replied gratefully.

"Give them credits too. To give to the families of the lost" Shepard added bluntly. Tali was the only one not shocked by his outburst of generosity.

"Thank you Shepard, I'm glad you're still the one giving orders" Tali bowed her head as Shepard turned to flash her a gentle expression, not quite a smile.

"Join us" he half suggested and half ordered. Tali shook her head.

"I can't, I have to take Veetor back. After that, I have an important mission. I can't let anyone else take my place"

"I understand" Shepard's tone returned to cool as he turned back to the screen, his arms held behind his back.

"I wish I could, Shepard" Tali added, trying to comfort her former commander.

"So do I" Shepard's reply was a whisper to himself as Tali began to lead Veetor away. He turned to watch Tali leave, catching her wishful glance back. He smiled softly, trying to keep his disappointment hidden.

The doors closed and he was Commander Shepard again. Cold and calculating. Humanities best.

"Get this data back" he ordered coolly.

"Aren't you curious why these collector Fellas are taking human colonist?" Don questioned. He saw Shepard's muscles tighten in his face to his toes.

"Doesn't matter. The next one I see" he drew his pistol, spun and pulled the trigger. He blew a hole through the head of the video Collector. He hissed, holding himself perfectly ridged as he allowed air into his lungs once more. A soft gesture on the outer but a battle within.

"Is dead"


	6. Chapter 6 - Old Times

Chapter 6 – Old Times

10 years ago

He ran his hands across his arms. The bumps of his scars taunted his senses; the stinging from contact with fresh cuts brought tears to his eyes beneath the blindfold.

They did such horrible things to him. His eyes had been burned away, only to be slowly rebuilt then destroyed again. One cell at a time, in lines across his veins.

Things were put in his arms. Electric shocks set through him as his system was filled with drugs to increase his senses. His speed. His strength. His endurance. His mind. His life. Drugs to make him feel the pain he should never feel, and the intelligence to understand it all.

His ears caught the sounds. Whistling. Footsteps outside. The jiggling of keys.

He closes eyes that see nothing but black. He is not used to being blind. The implants awaken at his thoughts. He does not need his eyes to live. He does not need his eyes to do what he was made to do. Kill.

"Mourn. It's time to wake up"

….

10 years ago

Her screams of pain did nothing to move the man assaulting her. His own pleasure erupts from his manhood at the screams of pain she grants him. She will not beg. Begging only provokes him. She will not fight. Fighting only gives him reason to electrocute her. To activate the chips planted that harm only her. Shocks and the sense of being raped are not what she wants.

"How did that feel bitch? You're so fucking tight! Such a perfect little whore. Our little experimental slut" The man pants, pulling away from her as she trembles in pain. She is sure her blood is not the only liquid down her body, between her legs. It is the only liquid that is hers however.

"Go to hell. Go fuck your mother"

Her words earn a growl, then a shock. She holds her teeth together with all her will. She will not scream. Not again. Never again.

She will forget, forgive the deed done for now. It is not her goal. When she is free, the man will suffer.

"Scream slut! Scream for me!"

"…" She does not reply.

Every indulgence he has granted her she will return in the closest kind she can. A machine gun placed up his arse, thrust in and out. Right before she pulls the trigger.

"Scream slut!" The electric shocks become more intense. She has nothing to scream about. Pain is not her concern any more. Freedom is coming. Is killing in the hallways. He is free and soon she will be too.

"Funeral. My name is Funeral"

…..

Present Day

"Shepard. Good work on Freedoms Progress. The Quarian's forwarded their findings from Veetor's debriefing. No new data, but it is a surprising olive branch given our history. You and I have different methods but I can't argue with your results" The illusive man greeted on the vid call as soon as Shepard's avatar flickered into life.

He stood. Fury was coursing through his veins. He named a crazy freak, but not Tali. Shepard wanted to snap. Say he had ignored a hero, but he wasn't about to reveal anything to TIM. Instead he gave a level glare and hoped he could intimidate TIM into behaving. His eyes strange power was not lost upon its prey.

"Do you ever think that if you weren't so much of a dickhead you may actually make some friends. You talk out your ass and that's exactly what everyone else will give you a view of on the way up" Shepard settled for his insult.

"Diplomacy is great when it works but difficult when everyone already perceives you as a threat. But more importantly you confirmed the Collectors are behind the abductions"

"I'm not happy. I get the feeling you knew 'bout them already… I don't like it when I'm not happy TIM. So straighten your shit out and keep me in the goddamn loop" Shepard's cold tone and exterior were masking his fury. His choice of words let his disguise down.

"I had my suspicions but I needed proof. The Collectors are, enigmatic at best. They periodically travel to the Terminus systems, looking to gather apparently unimportant items or specimens, usually in exchange for their technology. When their transactions are complete they disappear as quickly as they arrived, back beyond the unmapped Omega 4 Relay. Until now we have had no evidence of direct aggression from the Collectors"

"You're not straightening your shit. How do you know the Reapers are involved?" Shepard demanded.

"No ship has passed through the Omega 4 Relay. The theory is Collector ships react differently allowing safe passage. If they can manipulate Relays it is just further proof that they are involved with the Reapers. The patterns are there buried in the data. The Council and The Alliance want to believe the Reaper threat died with Sovereign, but you and I know better. I won't wait until the Reapers are on the march; we need to take the fight to them"

"! If this is a shit fight I need an army, or a really good team. Knowing Reapers this is going to be a massive, hannar shit included, shit fight" Shepard let a smile cross his lips.

"I have already compiled a list of Soldiers, Scientist and Mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work with you could be challenging" TIM continued.

"That's what I have Don for" Shepard butted in, earning a nod from TIM.

"I'll continue tracking the Collectors. When they make their appearance I'll notify you and your team. Be ready"

"Cram your list, I need people I can trust" Shepard rudely replied, spitting the words like they were shards of glass.

"The ones that helped me defeat the enemy the first time around" Shepard finished with more control, the anger replaced by sorrow.

"That was two years ago Commander. Most of them have moved on, or their allegiance has changed" TIM informed.

Shepard thought back on all of his soldiers, remembering the moments he had with them. Naturally old friends came back into mind.

"Where's Ashley Williams?" he asked finally.

"She's still with the Alliance, promoted I believe. Her profile is surprisingly well classified, and her public appearances are all but deceased" TIM Informed.

Shepard thought back to their first meeting, and the conversation shortly after.

….

Almost 3 years ago

Shepard eyed down the woman, Ashley Williams. He had heard the name before, Williams. It was a cursed name in the military. He had to size the situation. This Williams could be trouble, trouble Shepard didn't want to deal with. He already had Shade on his squad; he could have cursed his insanity at bringing the hacking smartass on board. That said, Williams had survived on Eden Prime against the Geth, in the ultimate shit fight for her life.

"Well skip? Am I allowed to join you, at least for now? Williams looked to Jackson with hope. Shepard cursed; Jackson was the more military leader look. But he was sick of everyone mistaking the 6.4 black man as the boss over the shorter white guy.

"Skip, as you called him, is on _my_ Squad. Direct your questions to _me _Williams" Shepard spoke up, earning a shocked look from Williams.

"My mistake, sir. Skip looked more commander ish than you… sir"

"Skip, remind Shepard to buff up, he doesn't look like a commander with his armour and heavy guns… Oh, and us flanking him. Very non boss like" Shade spoke up, laughing loudly at the disapproving grunt from Shepard.

"Shade. Don't you ever call me Skip again or you'll be using your hacking skills to crack your ass" Jackson growled, the huge gun in his arms was like a toy. He glared at Shade, who was almost as tall. The wind blew slightly; the smell of death was on it.

"My ass already has a crack, Skip" Shade was just pushing all the buttons.

"Dahvie Shade!"

"Well, what's the difference between me and her?" Shade asked, shrugging towards Williams. She looked mortally offended, but didn't utter a word. She just stood, in the white armour, with a straight back and head held high.

"One of you is hot" Jackson was quick to counter, Shepard shook his head. His eyes had ventured to his toes, and the mud beneath his feet.

"I'm flattered" Shade smiled. Everyone blinked.

"What the fuck?" Jackson was the quickest to gruff.

"Well, no offense but that woman has a bird beak for a nose. So, obviously, I'm the hot one… I'm flattered"

"Blow me" Jackson mumbled, it seemed "Skip" was going to stick.

"Would rather… Yeah, something blue" Shade retorted with a shrug, the pistol in his hand never seemed so dangerous.

"Never knew you were into Asari, Shade" Shepard couldn't help speak up; Shade gave him the most confused look he had ever seen the hacker wear.

"Asari?"

"Aliens. Blue. Whores the lot of them. Dance in the clubs, like revealing themselves and then fucking you with black eyes. So I hear. Apparently they are the best hookers in the Galaxy" Skip started.

"You know this… how?" Shade cut in.

"Not how you're imagining. I'm disease free, and I intend to keep it that way. No blue hooker is worth me getting some STD from Mars"

"Illium" Shepard mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Mars isn't an Asari planet. Illium is a trade planet mainly inhabited by Asari… Illium is more correct than Mars. So you don't want a STD from Illium"

"Whatever"

…..

Present Day

"Where is Liara T'soni?" Shepard broke from his memory, speaking clearly and slowly.

"She's on Illium" TIM started.

"How appropriate" Shepard mumbled in amusement.

"I believe she is working for the Shadow Broker, if so, she can't be trusted"

"_Not innocent little Liara"_ Shepard's thoughts leapt as he remembered the little Asari.

…

Almost 3 Years Ago

Shade watched as Shepard eyed the Asari in his usual cold manner. He was faintly aware of Ash staring at him with a knowing smirk. He could care less.

His eyes felt like they would bulge out of his head as he stared down the woman. She was very beautiful, alien but beautiful.

Her chin was elegant, slightly pointed ranging into a soft jaw with a perfect sitting joint into high cheeks. An overall oval shaped face, with soft blue skin. Her lips were purple, not clashing with her soft skin tone rather enhancing it. Her eyes were a liquid crystal, perfectly blue. Her nose was fine, covered in a band of freckles. She amazingly had thin black markings much like eyebrows over her wide eyes. Her crest was not as high as normal Asari, rather slicked back elegantly.

"Liara T'soni I presume" Shepard gruffed, he was unswayed by the beautiful woman trapped in a stasis field like a bird.

Shade grinned, eyeing her down again. Her body was slim, her hips reasonably wide and her breasts ample, almost ridiculously so. In the green medics uniform Liara looked like royalty, unlike the humans who appeared stringy and rather unattractive in such attire.

"Yes! Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped, I need help" she cried in a voice that snapped Shade back to reality. Soft, frightened. She was not the goddess he had fantasised about, just another frightened Asari.

"_A beautiful, well-built Asari. Shade stop this! Mission! Stop perving on an alien!"_

"No Liara, humans wouldn't come here. You must be dreaming" Liara laughed nervously.

"I can't be fucked with this" Shepard groaned. Liara's eyes looked confused, hesitant. She didn't know if this was real or not. The squad was already beginning to follow Shepard, Shade just stared.

"Shade? Deal with her while we find a way past the barrier" Shepard ordered. He didn't need to ask twice as he led his team down the passage. Shade stepped towards the field, his eyes flicking the whole scene trying to catch up.

"Liara? Are you injured?" Shade managed to speak after a moment, his hands tingled with his biotics, something wasn't right.

"Oh dear, I must be having a hallucination" Liara laughed, Shade lifted his brows in shock.

….

"Sir, what do you think Shade's doing with that Asari?" Ashley asked. Shepard grinned, knowing how Skip was going to reply.

"Planning his STD" Skip replied word for word with Shepard's thoughts. The inside joke made them all laugh. The tunnel was like a large cave, rigged with climbing gear and platforms. Shepard's eyes fixed on a mining laser. He smiled, gesturing to it.

"Let's blow the ground beneath her" he spoke calmly. Movement caught his eye as he programed the laser.

"Take those damn metal heads out" He ordered his team.

"With pleasure… Sir" Ash responded running ahead.

"And a bonus view. Fuck yeah" Skip grunted, sprinting enthusiastically after Ash. Shepard chuckled as he ran back to Shade, spotting him talking with the Asari. He snuck up, intent on the conversation. It was quite tame.

…

"Dr. T'soni? How long have you been there?"

"Huh. That's funny. A hallucination should know how long I've been up here. Oh goddess I'm going to die here hallucination about humans, not even Protheans" Liara lamented.

"Snap the fuck out of it T'soni!" Shepard's voice gruffed. Shade flinched as his commanding officer came up beside him, pushing Shade over. He glared at Shepard for an instant, furious that he could be treated so poorly.

"Superior fire power" Shepard shrugged. His friend knew enough to hold his questions as a rumble began.

"You are quite rude for a hallucination. Oh dear, no. That's silly Liara. That's what you would think of to make me believe… if you are real…"

The mining laser blasted through the earth bellow the shield, forming a tunnel behind Liara. Shade was quick to rush down, leaving Shepard covering the entrance.

…..

Present Day

"Where is Urdnot Wrex?" Shepard couldn't help smile at the Krogan memory. When Don had failed, violence had won.

"He returned to Tuchanka. He hasn't gone off world in a year. He's trying to unite the Krogan clans"

….

Almost 3 Years Ago

Three armed men, C-Sec agents surrounded the Krogan in red armor. He stood with his arms by his sides in a very relaxed manner as the men tried to shape up. The leader spoke.

"Witnesses heard you making threats in Fist's bar. Stay away from him" The man tried to be intimidating, Shepard almost laughed. The Kroganwas not impressed either.

"I don't take orders from you" His rumbling voice came, a deep double base deep voice. He was taking this calmly, for a Krogan. The men were alive; obviously he was either amused or hungry enough to not fight.

"This is your only warning Wrex" The C-sec agent spoke up again. He still didn't get it.

"You should warn Fist" Wrex leaned forwards into the suddenly cowering agent who made himself seem elegant by silently abusing Wrex's breath.

"I will kill him" Wrex finished. He returned to a casual stance. He was a Krogan after all. A reasonable Krogan but a Krogan none the less.

"You want me to arrest you?" The man demanded. Wrex barely contained his laughter as it showed through in his voice. A deep rumble.

"I want you to try"

Wrex suddenly stormed past the men to Don, staring down the Irishman with a snarl.

"What are you staring at this time human?" He growled.

"I'm Don Shepard, a spectre"

"Why do I care?" Wrex demanded.

Don spoke several lines of reason; Wrex's expression only became more thunderous as Don tried to talk his way out of a fight. Don loved to fight, but they needed Wrex. It was Shepard who interrupted.

"Allow me" he said simply.

"Who are you?" Wrex demanded. Shepard stood nose to nose with the Krogan. He coughed at the breath but held his ground, even pushing into the giant's head. Wrex was amused by the human's guts.

"Shepard"

"What, no rank?"

"Higher than you" Shepard replied. The Krogan growled.

"Spectre" Shepard cleared up. Wrex scoffed.

"Soft" he mumbled. Shepard threw his foot into Wrex's balls, of which Krogan had a set more than humans. As he groaned Shepard threw his head forwards and headbutted the Krogan. As Wrex laughed his approval A C-Sec agent had already fired a shot that drugged Shepard. Four seconds later he fell right on his ass. He was unconscious.

…

Present Day

"Where is Garrus?" Shepard demanded quickly.

"The Turian disappeared a few months after you were declared dead. Even we haven't been able to locate him" TIM replied.

Shepard tensed, nodding with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

…

Almost 3 Years Ago

Shepard caught sight of two Turian's arguing. He was on the way to the Council, his ears picked up the conversation.

"Stall them!" The first one demanded with the Turian rasp.

His mandibles chattered over sharp, dragon like teeth. For a Turian, this one was good looking. A decent shade of brownish green. Not sickly, but rather appearing soft and enticing. The lines of blue down his face marked his clan. His small blue eyes flashed dangerously as he waved his arm. He was a solidly built son of a bitch, geared out in C-Sec armor with a visor over his left eye.

"Stall the Council?" the other continued talking but Shepard didn't hear. Finally he caught the officer's voice.

"Your investigation is over Garrus" The good looking Turian was left fuming as his commanding officer walked away. He turned his head to look at Shepard.

His mandibles were tight against his jaw, rather understated. His nose was short, well the equivalent to a nose. Over all he was fairly attractive, for a Turian. Shepard always found them ugly and hard to deal with.

"Garrus Vakarian" He offered his hand for a shake. Shepard looked Garrus' eyes for a moment before he nodded and took his scaled hand in his own.

"Shepard"

…

Present Day

Shepard thought about asking on Tali. His protective nature of his friend kicked in. he had already seen her, knew where she stood. His fists clenched at the memory of Tali's rejection. He knew it was nothing personal, but boy it felt personal as hell.

"I get it. They're not available" Shepard settled with a grunt. TIM nodded.

"You're a leader; you'll get who you need"

Shepard thought deeply for a moment, trying to contain the rage that he felt. Akuze, Tali, his squad.

"Including the fat council" Shepard snarled. He remembered how they reinstated his Spectre status but denied his claims. He growled, he hated politics.

"Just remember Shepard. A lot has changed" TIM warned, in an almost fatherly fashion.

"You worry about what's changed; I'll get my team ready" Shepard gruffed.

"Good" TIM puffed out his smoke, Shepard made his muscles stay in place.

"Two things before you go. First, head to Omega and find Dr Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant Salerian scientist. Our sources indicate that he may know how to counter the Collector's paralysing seeker swarms" TIM took another deep breath of his cigarette. How the man could smoke so much only made Shepard's mind burn with renewed vigour.

"I haven't even started and you're telling me what to do" Shepard warned, crossing his arms aggressively.

"I'm giving you direction. What you do with it is up to you. I'm sure you'll make the right decision"

"Two?"

"I found a pilot you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust" The Illusive Man finished the call with that.

Shepard stood in a black room, glaring at the now empty space. There was no one he could trust.

"Hey Commander!" The voice broke his thoughts. He turned sharply, eyes intent on the speaker.

"Just like old times huh?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Reborn

.

Chapter 7 – Reborn

"I can't belief it's you Joker" Shepard smiled as he spoke. He was walking slowly beside the limping pilot.

Joker was quite chubby faced. His eyes were somewhat close together, a soft light green. His nose was cute, pointed but appearing soft in his rounded face. His chin pointed somewhat, as chins do but was covered by a mass of dark brown hair. His ears were large, highlighted by sticking over the edge of his always present cap with SR2 on it.

"Look who's talking, I saw you get spaced!" Joker looked over his shoulder with a haunted expression for a split second before it changed to joy once more.

Shepard remembered the first time he met the cock pilot, Shade had brought him and Don in on a mission. Shepard found himself amused by the memory of his friend. He hadn't even asked about him yet, but this was not the time. Obviously since Joker had survived Shade had too.

"Don and I got lucky, with a lot of strings attached. How'd you get here?" Shepard continued casually. It wasn't everyday he came back from the grave but Joker was handling it very well. They began walking up some stairs in the bland building.

"It all fell apart without the Shepard Brothers. Everything you stirred up, the Council just wanted it gone" Joker sighed. Shepard growled quietly, holding back the words for the Council that had elevated him, and then abandoned him without a second thought.

"Team was broken up, records sealed, and I was grounded. The Alliance took away everything that mattered to me, hell yeah I joined Cerberus!" Joker let the anger seep into his usually light hearted voice. Just the look on his face was enough to bring extra rage to Shepard. He always had liked the smart mouthed pilot.

"You really trust the Illusive Man?" Shepard enquired. He needed the views of those he had once trusted.

"I don't trust anyone who makes more than I do" Joker started with a straight face. Shepard chuckled softly as Joker continued.

"But they aren't all bad. Saved your life, let me fly… And there is this" Joker finished, stopping before a window into a dark docking bay. Shepard stared, trying to see what was within. He crossed his arms and stared intently, not even noticing Joker's humongous smile.

"They only told me last night"

The first light turned on.

The beginning of a ship stuck out, wings designed to pierce the air before the body started. SR2 was painted down the metallic body.

The second light turned on.

The body was still straight and solid yet appeared fleet, silver metal catching the light with a few windows.

The third light turned on.

It continued down the deck to more windows, and widening from the bird like shape of the entire ship.

Lights continued to turn on; revealing each part of a ship Shepard couldn't help let a tear fall for. It was his ship, or a perfect replacer. Each light was a new tear for Shepard as the complete ship was revealed. He felt like he was home.

"It's good to be home, huh, Shepard?" Joker sighed.

"It is" Shepard left the rest unsaid. Joker looked to him.

"We better give her a name"

…..

The doors opened, the lights outside shone across the white paint naming the ship, "Normandy"

Slowly she began to turn under Joker's gentle controlling, the doors continued opening. The engines whirred as they came alive, slowly the Normandy drifted forwards towards the stars she was born for.

She drifted out among them once more, the brilliant colour of the star behind the station illuminating her rebirth as she turned slowly. Her engine lights became a brilliant white once she was cleared. With a sudden rush she sped off at light speed into space once more.

…

Shepard walked the new ship, up the thin walkway towards the main CIC deck. The floor was a square grate over a faint red glow, each step made a discreet ringing sound. Along the walls were controls and computers, each four or five manned by one expert who turned to salute at Shepard.

"Welcome aboard the new Normandy, Commander" Jacob said simply. Shepard took a few more strides forwards, Don was by his side proudly.

Miranda, Don and Jacob were in a conversation; Don after all appeared more official. Shepard's attitude, expression and even his body language left no doubt in anyone's mind that he was the alpha. Shepard was in charge.

No one had challenged this from the beginning. No one was brave or stupid enough to fuck with Shepard. Miranda of course had completely forgotten that Shepard was the boss man of the mission and began firing off suggestions, ordering minor tasks be completed. She was the XO after all.

"I've been looking over the dossiers. I'd strongly recommend starting by acquiring Mordin Solus, the Salarian professor on Omega. We know the Collectors use some type of advanced technology to immobilise their victims. We'll need to develop a countermeasure to protect us

"I don't think you understand Miranda, you're no longer running a project. Now you take your orders from _ME_" Shepard finally snapped. Miranda froze, pinning her perfect blue eyes on his dark blue. They glared for a moment before Shepard's glare fell into its perfection. Miranda was forced to break the gaze with a pursed lipped expression and a shrug.

"I'm your XO, it's my job to ensure you succeed. I'll take care of the smaller, day to day tasks" Miranda stated simply.

"I want Don checking over everything" Shepard turned Miranda's calm look into one of shock and horror.

"I suppose I can mana…"

"Do more than suppose Miranda" Shepard cut her off with another impatient growl.

"Acquiring Professor Solus seems like the most logical place to start" a synthesised female voice interrupted.

Shepard tensed, lifting his head a noticeable amount as he spoke.

"Who are you?" he turned quickly as something flashed behind him on the controls.

It was a simple neck to a circle. It glowed blue, with a mark down the middle like it had been cut and strung together poorly. The lighter shade of blue flashed, matching the pace of the voice.

"I am the Normandy's artificial intelligence. The crew like to refer to me as EDI" the voice repeated. Shepard tensed.

AI's had caused Shepard almost as much trouble as Cerberus. The Geth had scarred him beyond his wilder beliefs. They had nearly caused his death more times than he had bothered to count. They had surrounded his worst enemy and protected him like he was the prophet of their gods. The Reapers were the gods who held the mantle of the Geth gods.

He went to speak but Don's hand over his shoulder silenced him. Don's expression reflected his worry yet he formed a smile as he spoke.

"Helmsmen don't like it when someone takes control of the ship away from them. Especially Joker" Don said lightly. He slapped his brother's shoulder once more as a warning.

"I do not helm the ship. Mr Moreau's talents will not go to waste. During combat I operate the electronic warfare and cyber warfare suites. Beyond that, I cannot interfere with the ships systems. I observe and offer advice. Nothing more" EDI replied, the avatar flashed. As an AI EDI had no gender, but the feminine voice gave the crew the idea that EDI was indeed a she.

"Well, that's good to know eh Fella" Don chuckled, smacking Shepard's shoulder gently. The joke was lost upon Shepard and everyone else as Shepard snarled to Miranda and Jacob.

"Anyone or any _THING_ I need to meet?"

"No. There have however been some changes made to the ships layout. An extra deck with quarters for the commanding or favoured officers. Snipes has already made himself at home in one of the rooms" Jacob informed. Miranda held Shepard's gaze coolly, resisting every urge to slap the smile off Don's face.

"Right then. Maybe we should get settled in" Don said simply, guiding his angry brother away towards the elevator. Along the way he spotted a redhead girl looking away shyly and smiled.

Maybe there was someone for him on this ship after all.

…..

3 years ago

"It's cool Shep, I've got this" Shade said simply. He didn't even wait before he shot the guard in the leg and strode past. Shepard raised an eyebrow in the dingy streets of Omega. They were walking into a small bar in the lower reaches of society. Shade had managed to drag Shepard from the shining Citadel to the grungy Omega.

They walked into the bar, watching as men wrestled and fought in a ring.

Shepard and Shade bustled through the crowds with a grunt as they pushed people aside. Shepard followed Shade's lead, simply knocking anyone who got in his way with a snarl or a fist.

The room was dark, the floors and walls a dim blackish grey. Lights shone over the pit and radiated into the benches set up. The stench of booze and popcorn filled the air. The closer to the ring Shepard and Shade got the more metallic the air seemed to taste, the more alive the crowed seemed. The sounds of bottles dropping, screaming fans and laughter were clear. The less obvious sounds were that of sobbing children and women bellow the ring in the pits.

Shepard's eyes were drawn to one of the smaller pits where the fights were more savage. He saw a huge tall dark skinned man fighting.

Shepard watched as he gripped his opponent and rolled, forcing him into an arm bar that quickly ended the fight.

The man stood, blood tricking from a gash on his forehead but he stood victor. He took no celebration though; his dark eyes and expression were dead. Shepard gestured to him, Shade nodded.

…..

It was a few minutes later two guards lead them to the rooms beneath the ring. They were the same bland colour. Each room inside was assigned to a fighter and equipped with training gear. Shepard looked to Shade and nodded.

Alone he strode to a crappy small cell, ignored the name tag and strode in. The man from the ring allowed his arms to uncurl as he held the cot with shaking fists and pale knuckles. He returned the cot to its position before he turned to stare at Shepard. His height of over 6ft was an advantage over the shorter Shepard.

"What's your name?" Shepard asked calmly. The man paid him his full attention.

He was a huge man, a tank of muscle and flesh. His face was none to pretty either. His forehead was heavy, giving his eyes a sunken appearance. Forwards, high cheekbones only made his dark brown eyes recede further back into his skull. His nose was long with widespread nostrils. Clearly it had been broken before, the bridge set straight and swollen. His mouth was rather small, a thin line of black hair wrapped around his upper lip. Down his short seeming chin was a triangular goatee. His jawbone was quite high, his neck so thick it was as if his head had been dropped from a height onto his shoulders.

"Jackson" he replied in a gruff voice.

"First?"

The man grinned. Not many knew Jackson was his last name for some reason. They expected something unpronounceable with its complexity. His white teeth were bare for a moment as he thought, sucking air through a gap in his top teeth before he replied.

"Eli Jackson"

...

Present Night

Shepard woke with a groan. He was shocked to gaze up at the stars through a window. He wiggled, feeling a comfortable firm bed beneath him. He pushed the sheets down from his bare chest with a deep exhale. He looked around his room, aware of his leg flung out into the other half of his double bed.

The wall to his right was occupied with a fish tank, an aquarium built in. It went from a little beyond the door to the top of a small set of stairs. Shepard realised his living quarters were dropped from a raised office.

The wall of his living quarters were taken up by a small armoury tucked into a door that slid open upon touching the secret lock, which was a glowing control sticking out of his wall.

Two bedside tables sat beside his bed, one held a small lamp and the other hosted a stereo system appropriate for his room. A desk rested upon the wall to his left, sofas in an L shape embraced the remaining wall to the stairs. Above the chairs was a window, which showed into an office space.

He got out of bed with a humph, pulling his tracksuit pants up from around his ass as he did so. He didn't bother with shoes as he pulled the white T-shirt over his head and walked out the door. He paused once up the stairs.

His office was beautifully laid out. A desk rounding it, a picture of Tali and he giving the peace sign to the camera. He picked it up, chuckling at the memory of convincing his friend into this pose.

His computers were neatly tucked on one side, the other swarmed by books. He looked at the glass window with small pegs in it for his model ships. He sucked at making model ships, often he and Tali had attempted to put them together only to hurl them across the room in frustration.

He turned towards the door which swooshed open. Inside was a bathroom, one half was a shower, in the far corner was a toilet and sink opposite each other. He looked at the drains in the floor with a smile. He could live with the large bathroom.

A large rumble from his stomach reminded him of why he had woken up.

Shepard was hungry.


	8. Chapter 8 - An Angel For Your Thoughts

Chapter 8 – An Angel For Your Thoughts

While The Normandy drifted through the asteroid field surrounding the Omega station Shepard sat in his quarters, huddled over a pistol as he polished it tenderly.

The weapon would never abandon him or let him down; also he didn't have to look out at the stars. With a slowly building horror he gazed up, watching a hunk of rock almost smash into the Normandy. He winced.

He remembered flashes of his death, felt the pain and tingles through his rebuilt body. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as the sweat gathered down his neck to collar bone. He placed the gun down on a weapons crate gently before he slid it under the bed. He paused, gasping as he reached for a glass of water and poured it over his suddenly burning flesh.

He had never felt afraid of space. He was a spacer kid, raised from one ship to another. Some time was spent on groundside but every time he would gaze up into the skies, longing for space once more. He had no wish to settle on a planet, he only wanted people he could rely on and live with upon a small ship in space.

His views had often found themselves connected to Tali's. They had both grown up on a ship and lived their lives. Tali however longed to return home while Shepard longed to find a worthy home, never live in one place for dust to settle on his shoulders or his muscles wear out for lack of use.

He felt the water rushing down his abs and back as he shuddered, a sudden anger in him that Tali had rejected him and left. He missed the old Normandy, it felt wrong under Cerberus. Still, he had to play nice and pretend to believe in their bullshit. It sickened him.

"Commander, we have reached Omega"

…

The Normandy drifted through the asteroid field surrounding Omega. Don was standing near Joker, gripping to a rail above his head as he watched the chunks of rock large enough to squish a man like an ant breeze past them harmlessly.

Don admired how Joker was able to make the Normandy move calmly between and beneath the unpredictable asteroids, aiming for the orange glow of the mushroom shaped Omega station. Don's eyes were drawn to the large station as they drifted closer.

"Commander, we have reached Omega" Joker announced over the communicators to his brother. Don knew that Shepard would be ignoring Joker, especially in this situation. He himself felt no fear of space, even after his death. Shepard however obviously did, for the first time in his life.

"I'll go get him, and armor up" Don turned, coming face to face with the silent Shaun.

"Don't take my sister. She's having trouble. Keep the door to life support locked" Shaun spoke quietly. He was a friendly man, able to laugh and joke. Yet behind it all he was quite quiet and settled with the silence. Noise seemed to agitate his senses, bringing a battle sense to the calm individual.

Don nodded and continued down towards the elevator.

…

Shepard growled as he stormed down the main deck, uninterested in the crew or anyone saying anything to him. He was simply walking around in his rage, exploring the ship he was living on. Finally he came to a door with red on it, indicating it was locked.

"Unlock this door" He ordered. Edi's voice replied to him in perfect timing.

"Life support is currently unavailable for entrance. Your brother issued the lockdown"

"Wonderful" Shepard growled as he continued down towards another room. He turned, noticing rest room. He stormed into a cubical and began to relieve his bladder when Edi's voice came once more.

"Shepard. The men's restroom is on the port side of the ship"

….

Shepard groaned as he strode out into Omega. The rank orange glow to the stinking station was one that didn't bother him. Don however was twitching in his shiny white armor, acting like he had sand down his pants so to speak.

There were glass windows, revealing the rock they walked between. Parts of Omega were set in a large asteroid. Shepard's eyes flashed ahead to a Salarian walking up to them at a brisk pace.

Shepard let his gaze travel the Salarian, taking in the different features to a human. The long rectangle jaw with a large mouth traveling into widening cheekbones and large eyes then the horn like flesh that curved softly. He grinned, the greyish green toned skin was also very non-human.

"Ah! Welcome to Omega!" The Salarian widened his arms in a gesture of embracing and openness. Instantly Shepard stiffened. The Salarian wanted something.

"You're new here aren't you? I can always tell. Allow me too…" The Salarian stopped as a second alien walked up beside him with a calm, menacing expression.

The second alien was a Baterian. Don now stiffened, hand to his pistol. He never liked Baterian's, they had almost killed him at such a young age and forced him to become Don Shepard.

The rounded jaw with ugly plating for a nose then lead into a set of eyes. The head continued, with a second set of eyes over the first then a bald, uneven scalp.

"Oh! Hello Moklan! I was just…"

"Leave, Fargut. Now" The Baterian's deep voice rumbled, it set Don's teeth on edge.

"Of course, Moklan! Whatever she wants!" The Salarian, Fargut scampered away with a shoo of the Baterian, Moklan's, hand.

Moklan shook his head as he turned to face them, Shepard held his cool as Don's grip on his pistol tightened.

He was shocked when he felt a firm hand wrap around his. The touch was soft, despite the power in her grip. The hand was too small to be male. With shock Don turned his eyes to the hand, and then up the black glad arm. Finally his eyes rested on Miranda's face. She wasn't even looking at him, standing casually while she resisted Don his pistol. She resisted Don's gentle tugs away from her grasp. Finally he settled, letting Miranda hold his hand firmly outspread via a pressure point.

"Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega… Shepard" Moklan spoke calmly, letting his words and tone sink in as Shepard sized the Baterian up like meat on an old styled BBQ.

"You know who I am?" Shepard replied, half questioning as his hands clasped behind his back. The stance pulled his gut in and puffed his chest out while his shoulder's remained back. It was subtle but very intimidating.

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think" Moklan's double meaning was not lost upon Shepard. He grinned, finding the Baterian more bearable than most. It was a pity about the smell.

"Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I _suggest_ you go to Afterlife _now_ and present yourself" Moklan's sudden hostility brought a biotic flare to Don as he tried to further reach his pistol. He gasped loudly as he felt a second biotic power touch his.

As a poor biotic Don was not fully able to use his biotic abilities for anything other than fighting, let alone the lovemaking that could be made via powers. When the second power touched him however he instantly felt his blood heat up, his whole body wanting. Miranda had not even intended this, she had simply used her own biotics to overpower him once again. Her hand shot back faster than a viper striking. It was as if she had touched fire. Jacob's look of disbelief did not go unnoticed.

"To hell with that. I go where I want when I want" Shepard replied, activating his omni tool as he crossed his arms. His hostility was met by surprised yet well contained rage from Moklan.

"No one keeps Aria waiting. Afterlife. Now" with that Moklan walked away.

….

Shaun paused in the cargo hold as he laid eyes on his sister. She was sitting up high on some crates yet was still concealed by shadows, the light catching in her hair the only visible sign of her. He smiled sadly; he knew what was on her mind before he made the climb.

"Hey" he said quietly as he stood behind her, Shell didn't even flinch. For a while Shaun stood there, the faint whirring of the engine noticeable in the hold. The rush of Omega outside was also reaching his enhanced ears.

"Hey" She whispered back, her voice dead and flat. Deeper toned than usual, almost yawned out in despair. Her shoulders were humped, her chin on her knees which she hugged to her chest. Half her uniform was unwrapped, revealing the white tank top beneath.

"Memories?" Shaun asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. His fast footsteps had been silent, his shadow barely even moving beyond forwards. It was as if he had simply appeared. Shell sighed, knowing her brothers uncanny abilities she was no longer startled.

"Yeah" She dropped her shoulders further, Shaun's hand followed, to her dismay and pleasure. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but her brother was there as always to help.

"Bad?" he allowed himself to sit beside her with a soft exhale. Unlike Shell he simply crossed his legs, unashamed of the torn jeans he wore. Uniform had never been a strong point for him, given the choice he was always casual. Shell sighed.

"Bad"

Shaun let his left knee bend outwards, leg flat on the ground almost poking his sister. He held his other knee up, resting his joint around his kneecap with a casual ease yet solemn aura. His other hand just stayed on Shell's shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while, Shell's breathing steady yet nervous. Finally Shell whispered.

"Do you..?" She left the words unsaid. Shaun wrapped his arm around her as he replied.

"All the time"

…

"I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where Dr. Mordin Solus runs the clinic. Anticipate resistance at the transport station. I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him" Edi's voice came over the com as Shepard stared at a scene unfolding before him down by a door.

"Guess we're going to Afterlife after all" Don grinned. Shepard simply strode forwards with a furious expression. He returned his expression to natural as he came up behind a tattooed man beating down a Baterian.

"Ugh…please…" The Baterian groaned right before the man threw a knee into the Baterian's gut. The way he moved suggested experience, he was not squeamish about pressure or angles like some rookies. He knew his stuff.

"Please. You have to help me" The Baterian implored Shepard with a desperate look.

"No one said you could talk jackass" The man beating the Baterian kicked the downed alien ruthlessly. His voice reminded Don of a British accent save the extra gruffness.

"You Zaeed Massani?" Shepard demanded with a confident voice. The man straightened. After a moment he turned to face them, Don was shocked by the man appearance.

His brow was strong yet placed well, almost glaring without a single muscle tensed. The left side of his face was handsome appearing for a man in his later years. He was around fifty by appearance, wrinkles beginning to show in the seasoned merc. His brown eye was determined; there was a angry glint to them that drew you into his rage inspired spark. His nose was large, his cheeks medium with his lips curling in from sneering too much. The right side of his face was mutilated, a huge scar deforming him. His jaw jutted further out, his eye was blue and his brow had trouble moving.

"Yeah that's me. You must be Spectre Shepard. I hear we have a galaxy to save" His simple, blunt style of speech grabbed Shepard's attention. He couldn't help smirk as he offered a hand for a shake. Zaeed took it with a strong grasp. It was not an attempt to crush hands; it was just the decency of the merc behind it all. Shepard instantly felt he could at least respect the older man.

"Welcome aboard. Hope you don't leave your ass on a seat too long" Shepard spoke after a moments contemplation.

"Cerberus is paying me to help on your mission" Zaeed said in reply. His tone left th unsaid words almost shouted. Shepard raised his brows.

"Most mercs wouldn't take a suicide mission for the pay" To which Zaeed replied.

"Most mercs don't get an offer like the one Cerberus sent me"

The men talked for a while, feeling each other out while versing for top dog. Zaeed was good, blunt and brutal with a certain way that left him somewhat forgiven but Shepard was better. Eventually the conversation ended as the Baterian got up and made a run for it.

Zaeed was quick as he drew his pistol and fired a single shot through the Baterian's thigh. He fell with a scream to the ground. By then he was too weak to fight. Zaeed holstered his pistol with a shrug.

"Better turn this thing in before it starts to stink. I'll be locked and loaded next time you ready to get some killing done"

…..

"Archangel? Fella do you know how much boggins you've caused?" Don demanded. Zaeed and Miranda flanked him, guns drawn but aimed downwards.

The Turian did not reply, simply hoisted his sniper rifle to position and focused on the bridge. He held himself well, completely at ease with the weapon as he waited for his target to reveal itself. Don watched the merc stick his head out and look up. Archangel met his prey's eye in the scope before he fired. The mercs head exploded as Archangel reloaded.

Satisfied Archangel leaned back, sitting upon his perch like a king. He rested the butt of his gun in the ground as his foot rested upon another rest, holding himself up with casual ease. His hand closed around the barrel of the rifle as he removed his helmet slowly, dropping it beside his rifle.

His face was so familiar that Don smiled, unable to hide the boyish joy at the friendly Turian face before him. When Archangel spoke, he was no longer the mythic figure who had three bands of mercs after him, he was simply a smart mouthed Turian with a strong sense of justice.

"Don Shepard" Archangel grinned.

Don's smile grew wider.


	9. Chapter 9 - No Pressure

Chapter 9 – No Pressure

"Don Shepard. I thought you were dead" The Turian seemed a mix of emotions, including surprised and mournful. He shook his head as if in a daze, it was a discreet movement as he shut his eyes then opened them again. After that action Garrus seemed satisfied Don was not a figment of a tired imagination.

"Garrus! What are you doing here me crazy Fella?" Don laughed, widening his arms in an air hug gesture. He made his actions dramatic; he could almost hear Miranda's eyes roll in her head.

"Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice" Garrus' mandibles twitched sadly. There was a weight to him now that teased Don's conscious. Still, seeing a familiar and friendly face that was almost as unattractive as his in the opinion of many humans was a relief.

"On three merc gangs. Fella… and they call me Pig Head" Don joked, Garrus twitched his mandibles in the Turian grin. They both remember when Don had earned the nickname "Pig Head" from Ashley. The name had become nature to Don. Or so the world believed. Very few knew Don's actual reasons.

"I'm a Turian. We don't know how to duck. You just ignore the option"

"I'm Irish" Don shrugged. His laughter softened as he saw the sorrow flicker in Garrus once more.

"Are you okay?"

"Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face" Garrus' reply struck a chord in Don as he leaned against a pot plant of sorts, completely at ease in the decimated living area.

"Killing mercs is hard work. Especially on my own" Garrus groaned, drawing out the word "hard" to emphasise his point. Don grinned.

"Drink to remember or forget?" He asked solemly. Garrus looked over his shoulder quickly.

"Hopefully to remember"

…

The doors opened to the main club of Afterlife. Shepard's gaze was instantly drawn to a raised area around a holoscreen with some very good Asari dancers dancing a perfect routine around their poles.

The screen was banishing purple light into the hazy club. Shepard eyed a bar to the right around a corner, to the left was a private room he knew the mercs were using for Archangel. Don had been sent that way, leaving Shepard to find Aria.

He decided to travel via the bar, avoiding the recruiting rooms incase he somehow blew his brothers cover. Striding past he heard a horrible comment against a poor Asari dancer who was trapped by a large Turian.

"Come on. I've had much better boobs than this" The Turian leered. The Asari tried to push him away but the Turian had a firm grip over her wrists and mouth. He used his teeth to tear the dancers uniform open at the chest, revealing a very toned and appealing Asari to the naked eye. Shepard wasted no time.

The Turian gasped as Shepard placed a knife to ,what Shepard assumed were, his balls after cutting the fabric of his clothing away. The Turian was already shamed.

"If your mouth touches I cut it" Shepard warned. The Turian's mouth paused near the Asari's breast. With a shocked face he stepped back, following Shepard's push with a sharp blade. The Turian nodded allowing the Asari to flee. Shepard drove a knee to the Turian's groin then continued up a set of stairs.

He didn't have time for this shit.

…..

"Enlighten me on how you managed to piss of every major merc orginisation in the Terminus System" Don grinned. Garrus looked proud as he spoke.

"It wasn't easy. I _really_ had to work at it. I am surprised that they teamed up to fight me. They must _really_ hate me" The first really was a high pitched drawn out sound that was hilarious compared to the Turian undertone rumble that they seemed to have. The second really was in Garrus' usual tone, just drawn out.

"I don't think getting out will be as easy" Don commented. He watched Garrus get up as the Turian began to speak.

"No, it won't. The bridge has saved my life… funnelling all those witless idiots into the scope. But it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way" Garrus pointed, Don winced. Escape was never his strong suit, and he was in a difficult escape situation.

"SO we just sit here and wait for them to take us out?" Miranda demanded. She had taken a stride forwards, her breathing obvious beneath the cat suit. Don grinned; his attention focused on the woman's flaring eyes. He would never be caught dead staring at her like a teenager, nor a perv. He smiled as Garrus took a step forwards with an optimistic.

"It's not all that bad" he began walking towards another large window of the building. Don stayed still, allowing the Turian his speech.

"This place has held them off so far. And with three of you…" Garrus shifted his hold on his sniper rifle.

"I suggest we hold this location. Wait for a crack in their defences and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan" Garrus looked to Don who was practically glowing at the option of a fight. The Turian couldn't help shake his head at his former squad mate's enthusiasm.

"If we work together we'll cut their daddy bags off" Don grinned. He had heard the expression in engineering and fallen in love with it. Don would swear, loud and frequently if the situation required it but he preferred to be creative and confusing with his curses.

"There numbers won't help them in here, anyway. Let's see what they're up too" Garrus strode forwards towards the window, lining his rifle up to gaze through the scope.

"Hmm. Looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Take a look. Scouts. Eclipse I think" Garrus handed the rifle to Don.

He strained with the sudden weight of the large gun. It felt so unbalanced in his hand as he lifted it, closing one eye and allowing the scope to become his uneasy vision.

100 metres showed the distance between them and the mechs that Don had become so accustomed to taking down. He almost smiled at the memory, remembering how he had offered to kiss Miranda. Upon seeing her in person, the statement held true. Now he was in a good fight with several mechs jumping the barricade Garrus had apparently set up. With a sudden jolt Don pulled the trigger, nailing a mech in the head with unusual accuracy. He wasn't prepared to continue his fluke as he almost threw the gun back to Garrus.

"More than scouts. One of their noggins is blown off now" Don felt a rush of pride for his shot. Garrus seemed amused but said nothing on the topic.

"Indeed. We better get ready. I'll stay up here, I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. And you…" Garrus paused, throwing in the silent joke that left both men grinning in their own ways.

"You do what you do best"

Don didn't need to be told twice as he activated his shields then used his only biotic power to charge straight into battle, or to be precise a squad of mechs, from the floor above.

…

Shepard strode with purpose up the stairs, his hands held in fists that were more to enhance his effect than any wish of violence. He was still rushing from the confrontation with the Turian. He grinned at the recent memory, the Turian had not put up any fight at all.

"That's close enough" A dominate female voice spoke. It seemed almost bored coming from the Asari in a white jacket and tight black leather pants. Shepard did have time to notice her behind before the guns of her guards were pointed at him. Her position a few stairs up was leaving her behind at his eye level.

Shepard stood perfectly calm, eyes on the Asari's behind. He refused to look up to her, reguardless of if she was offended about his gaze on her lower reaches or not. It was a subtle battle of wills. When the Asari twitched her head the guards lowered their guns. Shepard assumed this Asari was Aria.

The guards lowered their guns; one Baterian before him raised his omni tool and tapped in a few commands. A blue human body glowed with red dots appearing on certain areas. Shepard shuffled.

"Stand Still" The Baterian ordered rudely. Shepard took a step forwards and gripped the Baterian's armor with his left fist.

"Try it and you'll be scanning where shit comes out… And I don't mean your mouth" Shepard growled. The Baterian gave him another command.

"Stand still"

"Try it and you'll be scanning the inside of you colon" Shepard shoved his face up to the Baterian's. The Baterian turned to look away as Aria laughed. The laughter was genuine amusement despite its control.

"I'd almost pay to see that" Then the control returned.

"But it's not an option. You want to talk, you get scanned"

The way she turned her head gave Shaun a momentary view of her face as he looked up, eyes flashing dangerously. This Aria had a strong nose and jaw with facial tattoos down the side of her face and over her brow, which made it appear heavier than it was. This Aria was a very sexy Asari yet not in the typical way of appeal. She was not beautiful and soft, she was dominating; promising things no man could ask for but would receive with glee. She had done a lot of seducing to get into power. Dancing, getting in with the right people and allowing herself to be perceived as a small threat until the time was right. She was not someone to be fucked with.

"You could have just asked" Shepard growled, waving his hand through the image sensor. It beeped for a few moments before the Baterian gave his answer.

"They're clean"

"I don't ask" Aria replied in a tone that left nothing about what she did to imagination.

"I was told you're the one to talk to if I have questions" Shepard kept himself polite. He liked strong people but he liked being the strongest in the room. This Aria challenged his strength without even trying. This was her home field, and she knew it.

"Depends on the questions" She turned to face Shepard for the first time in their brief conversation, her appearance held very true to her demeanour.

Her skin was a deep blue; her tattoos a dark blue that duetted well. Her lips were purple, her eyes pale blue and shady. The tattoo down her lower lip and pointed chin gave an edge against her length mouth, high cheekbones and slightly withdrawn eyes. She was beautiful in a strange way, but her expression was ugly. She had seen things, that was obvious, but she bore herself in a constant state of aggression. This made her beautiful appearance seem ugly. The half circle outline linking her brow tattoos made her always look like she was scowling or glaring.

"You run Omega?" Shepard asked flatly.

Aria laughed, or the closest thing to a laugh she could get. It was a scoff, mocking, dark and clearly condescending. Eventually she let her chin drop, looking at Shepard through her brows, her villainous look. She turned, facing away and spreading her arms dramatically.

"I am Omega"

She turned and walked back to Shepard, sizing him up for a moment as she allowed her words to sink in. The respectful flicker of his eyes from hers to her nose then back again gave Aria the understanding she needed. Shepard was not one to openly nod his submission. A though Aria savoured, before casting it aside. She didn't need to own and control the saviour of the Citadel at the moment, she needed to impress him. Let him know Omega was** hers**.

"But you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me" Aria had taken several steps away, gazing at another slender dancer on a pole before she smirked. She would not allow that smirk to be openly seen by Shepard just yet. It was to be her closing statement.

"I'm the boss, CEO, Queen if you're feeling dramatic" She walked, flicking her left hand in a controlled gesture as she stood before Shepard on a side angle, letting him see her and yet not see enough to judge. Teasing like a true Queen should, comfortable in her surroundings.

"It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule" She turned her back on Shepard as she returned to her black leather couch and sat back, legs crossed and fingers laced as her palms rested on her lower stomach, almost between her hips. Her expression was undeniable as she spoke.

"Don't fuck with Aria" She then smiled, allowing her expression to be seen in the shadows. She was the Queen on her throne.

…

Don grunted as he picked himself up from a stockpile of mech limbs, throwing aside an arm that had fallen over his chest. He grinned; he had arms of women over his chest before but never a mech. He stored the dirty jokes aside as he fired his SMG into the oncoming mechs, giving himself time to roll backwards and untangle.

He fired the 20 bullet round into a mechs chest, panicking as he hurriedly reloaded and emptied 10 more bullets into a second, then 3 into the head of a third. He emptied the remaining bullets into the knee of another mech and ducked as the previous one exploded, taking out 4 more mechs as Don used his biotic charge to storm away from the fight and into the cover of a building.

"Goddamn it Don, stay in cover!" Miranda scolded him, the white clad woman suddenly at his side. Don grinned, she was very distracting. The recoil from her gun was making her breasts shake ever so slightly, Don imagined her behind bouncing too. In the tight suit it was held firm, something Don was tested not to confirm with a solid grab. He had too much respect for his own good.

"I'm alright aren't I? Besides, your assets are an extra squad mate in themselves" He retorted with a grin. Miranda rolled her eyes as she ducked back into cover, reloading her own pistol as Don unleashed a reign of fire upon the mechs.

"Don Shepard. If you get injured I will skin you with a hacksaw. And I will ensure you are awake to experience every moment" Miranda threatened. She couldn't believe it, she was already threatening the man. His poor jokes were driving her insane. It was not professional.

"Talk dirty to me when we ain't in e fight eh lass?" Don smirked, laughing as Miranda's mouth flapped open. She wanted to retort, come back with her incredible wit but she couldn't, she wouldn't. She had to focus. Don unloading another round of fire suggested she had sat thinking too long.

"Fire on those damn bastards or she's going to make your dick 2 inches shorter Jackass" Zaeed called down, firing a sniper shot through a mechs head. Garrus preformed a similar feet, causing a mini explosion with tempered the other mechs advancements. Behind them actual troopers were following.

"I'm not sure he has the inches to lose" Miranda mumbled. It was Don's turn to be utterly shocked.

"Now that's takin it a wee bit far lassy"

"She would be the one to know" Zaeed's voice came over the comm, followed by Garrus' laughter as they snapped in unity.

"Zaeed!"

….

"Take a good long look at me. Do I look like a looter to you?" Shepard demanded, gripping the front of the guard's armor for a moment. He had gotten his information out of Aria, along with several curses and threats, both concealed and not.

"Uh. No" The Turian guard stuttered.

"If I see looters I'll kill them. I'm going in for Mordin Solus" Shepard threatened then informed with the perfect blank expression and deep voice. The Turian looked like he had been caught peeking at Aria for the shock and fear in his face as he nodded.

"I'll… I'll tell the others to look out for you"

"What! You're letting them in and not me?" The Woman that the Turian had been arguing with spoke up as Shepard, Shaun and Shell all wondered through the doors. Shell had been against coming along on the mission but Shepard had insisted. The chance of cookies and killing Vorcha had encouraged the woman out of her hiding places.

"You don't have a grenade launcher lady. Get lost"

…

Zaeed unleashed a fire with his Vindicator rifle. The constant few shot bursts set a temp between Miranda and Don's alternating shots at the oncoming mercs. Don had a good set of bodies piled up but was running low on ammo. Miranda had a good pile too, one shotting the mercs through the head. Don had to admit she was good at her job, a good shot and fighter despite her princess look.

They watched as a human merc was shot through the shoulder and neck, half of it blown away by Garrus. The zoom of the single shot fired to the point of impact made a soft noise that Don barely heard, he saw the leader just out of reach. A Salerian named Jaroth.

"If you want something done properly. Alright, let's see how you handle this Archangel" Jaroth leered. A heavy mech was deployed. Its body lay balled up as Garrus reloaded and ducked into cover. Don just winced. This was going to hurt more than just the remaining Eclipse mercs.

"Go!" Jaroth called. The heavy uncurled and open fired.

"Damn it. They're sending out the heavy mechs" Garrus cursed.

"That wee problem should handle itself. Isn't it a cute wee fella" Don chuckled, snapping a holo as a rocket shot for his head. His shields absorbed the impact perfectly as Miranda cursed his name.

"Cute! Are you insane?" She yelled. She had leapt to avoid the rocket while Don had simply taken the damage. He repaired his shields quickly with an overzealous laugh.

"You rebuilt me, you tell me" He called as the mech turned and began to open fire on the Eclipse mercs approaching. Their screams of shock and horror were only overshadowed by Zaeed and Don's barking laughter. Miranda finally muttered under her breath.

"No comment"

…

Shaun sat up on his perch, looking down as Shepard manuvered around a Varen and shot it almost soundlessly. The Vorcha were fighting well, withering down the teams ammo. The Vorcha were stupid though, despite their numbers and charging Krogan masters they had yet to learn where Shaun was.

Shepard ducked down, holding so still the Vorcha relaxed slightly. Shaun raised the rifle to stare down the scope at a ugly Krogan.

160 metres and closing. Shepard could handle that. He lifted the rifle to a pole as a movement caught his eye.

A better piece of silver, a pale silver. Shaun smiled as he realised it was the tank of a Vorcha flame thrower. He let himself notice the distance. 240 metres. The target was the size of a five cent piece from hundreds of years ago. It was too easy.

One heartbeat. Breath in. Two heartbeats. Position. Three heartbeats. Release breath. Four heartbeats. Fire

His finger pulled the trigger in a rapid motion, releasing almost as soon as the rifle fired and shifted his hand to stop the recoil and to reload. He let the two motions blend into each other as he flicked to the Krogan and pulled the trigger thoughtlessly.

Again he reloaded and fired at another Vorcha rushing Shepard from behind. Then the explosion came that blew the remaining Vorcha away.

…

Shepard ducked as a shot caught his shoulder pad and burst the shield. Seeing shields at 0 % was not a sight Shepard was used to. It sent his heart racing. He stayed down still, knowing Shaun had his back. The same could not be said about Jacob.

Jacob had refused to enter the damn plague zone, leaving him one man down. He growled, hearing the heavy footsteps of a Krogan. He had to verse a Krogan with no ammo. He looked left, then cursed silently in his head. He had to verse a second Krogan.

It was not in Shaun's range of sight; Shepard already knew that as he checked his pistol. Six shots left. One clip. He tensed his hands around the pistol with a steady groan. He closed his eyes, knowing pain was highly likely.

As he heard the ring of Shaun's gun he charged to his left.

The Krogan charged him with its shotgun blazing. Shepard winced as they abused his unshielded armor, then ducked the Krogan's spin. He ended up gripping the cool armor on the Krogan's hump as he placed the barrel of the gun into the Krogan's eye socked and emptied the clip.

The blood sprayed over his hands, causing him to groan in disgust. His entire body was coated in blood by the time he had ended the Krogan and a few remained Varen.

He stood coated in the evidence of his savage battle as there was an explosion.

"Shit!" He yelled and leapt behind a wall, ignoring the neon flashing advertisement stuck on replay. He saw the flames bellow, consume and destroy anything it touched, which happened to be the entire group they were fighting.

He groaned as he came out from his cover, kicking a burning arm along the way. He looked up to where Shaun had been, only to see empty space. He was shocked, standing in a tense fit.

"Shep?" A hand behind his shouldered earned another curse.

"Fuck!" he leapt around and threw a punch. Shaun copped the blow in the chest and grunted, his armor took the impact leaving his shields at 98%

"Nice punch" Shaun grinned.

"Thanks" Shepard was not as amused as he stormed towards the clinic, seeing the signs flashing had its advantages. He did take an extra second to pick up thermal clips, and to shoot the annoying ad that kept calling his name and that he had made zero credits last year.

Nobody was perfect.

…

"Professer Mordin Solus?" Shepard asked in a military tone of a Salerian working like a hamster of coffee. Shaun grinned, also noticing the rapid nature of the doctor, even for a Salerian.

The doctor turned to look at Shepard and began walking up, pausing briefly in confusion.

The most noticeable thing about Mordin was that half of the horn like crest of Salerian's was missing. A stump remained. His forehead around his eyes really stood out, his eyes large and opened wide. There was a trench down his face, obviously changing colour to suggest a nose ridge to the little nostrils. His mouth was somewhat wrinkled, scars touching the corner of his mouth and cheek. The blend of reds pinks into an off white was rather appealing. Mordin Solus had been a sexy Salerian in his day.

Without hesitation he scanned Shepard briefly, letting his scan also hit Shaun.

"Hmm. Don't recognise you from area. Too well armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect" Mordin began pacing as he spoke. His speech was quick, understandable however. Shepard assumed he would slow down eventually so he held the biting rage to tell the doctor to ease up.

"Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clear them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom not a cause. The plague? Investigating possible use as Bio Weapon? No. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers, not scientists. Yes yes" Mordin's speed only picked up as he tried to speak. Shepard had enough of this motor mouth.

"For the love of god take a breath!" Shepard raged, stepping forwards to grab the Salerian's arm to physically stop the doctor's movements. Shepard almost had a headache from watching.

"I came here to find you. I'm a Spectre called Shepard. I'm on a critical mission and I need your help!" Shepard released the doctor who took several strides back in shock.

"Mission? What mission? No, no, no. Too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast! Who sent you?"

"Ever heard of an organisation called Cerberus?" Shaun cut in with a roll of his eyes. He found the doctor rather cute in a foolish way. Watching him run around was like watching a toddler after a sip of coffee, but this doctor could get things done. Shaun respected that.

He looked at Mordin with a thoughtful expression. He clearly was a good fighter as well as a doctor; the scars were wounds from a blade he believed. The doctor also had an aura about him that suggested he had studied many faiths, in a crisis to escape his own guilt. He had weight he tried to avoid with logic, burying himself into good deeds and work.

"Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans. Why request Salarian aid?" Mordin asked, standing up and walking once more to stand before Shepard.

"We're on a mission to shut down the Collectors, hopefully in some way painful, but we need your help" Shepard admitted. The way he spoke was calm, but Shaun knew the emotions implied in the words.

"Collectors. Interesting" Mordin raised his hand to his chin in thought.

"Plague in these slums engineered. Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be simular. But! Must stop plague first! Already have a cure. Need to distribute it at Environmental Control Centre. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them"

Shepard rolled his head and spoke sarcastically. It was clear he was furious.

"Just once I'd like to ask someone for help and hear them say "sure! Lets go! Right now! No strings a fucking ttatched!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Cure and Run

Chapter 10 – Cure and Run

Shepard had well about had enough of Vorcha by the time he reached the Environmental Controls. He rubbed his shoulder with a grunt, pistol in his other hand. He had run out of clips dealing with Rocket Launchers. Shaun had been wiser, managing to sneak and fight with hand to hand combat or a weapon retrieved from the dead body of a Vorcha. His gun was locked and loaded, strapped to his back and ready for action when he needed it. Shepard had to admit, the sniper was good. Well trained, efficient, quick as lightning with body his body and mind, and smart enough to create back up plans in a tight situation.

"Last door, what's the bet that we run into Vorcha?" Shaun asked teasingly, looking to his commander with a childish grin. Shepard groaned deeply, brows furrowed in an ill contained sense of controlled rage. Shaun was grateful that Shepard didn't do anything else but click a fresh clip into his pistol. Mordin had given Shaun a new pistol, but Shepard had kept his own at his side. he didn't trust any weapon he hadn't deconstructed and reconstructed himself, it was just a principle. Shaun looked and shook his head. The sniper was more at ease with a strange weapon, possessing an uncanny ability to know them from a single touch. He silently slid the pistol he had gained from Mordin into Shepard's spare holder, the gleam in his eyes commanding.

"A bullet between the eyes" Shepard growled softly, pressing the controls to open the door to their final destination.

"You no come here!" A Vorcha growled as it ran to stand before its team. It turned, staring at the wall behind it. Shepard took in the sight quickly, knowing the controls when he saw them. Inwardly he cursed, knowing his luck had run dry. Shaun was grinning like a little boy who had just stolen his father's favourite shoe box, unaware of the adult content within.

"We shut down machines, break Fans!" the Vorcha yelled triumphantly, turning to face Shepard once more. Shepard held his finger tense, not quite shooting. He wanted to hear what the damn thing before him had to say and he would not shoot the Vorcha in the back of the skull, it was distasteful for a commander.

"Everyone choke and die! Then Collectors make us strong!" the Vorcha continued. At the mention of Collectors Shepard's whole body tensed. His vision became red, as if a flag was been waved before a bull. He wanted nothing more than to crush the Vorcha with his bare hands, and then the entire squad and any reinforcements that dare arrive to get in his way. Shaun however had vanished into the shadows, obviously looking for a better position to shoot from.

"I've had enough of this!" Shepard spoke in an authoritative tone as he clicked his gun again, for show mostly but also to activate his ammo. He decided against going rough, the Vorcha would have to deal with lower quality bullets in their brains. Considering their intelligence he didn't believe they would be overly offended.

"AHHH!" The Vorcha growled, throwing its head back as it roared. Just as Shepard was about to shoot it begun talking again. He wondered if the thing knew the meaning of 'shut up' but doubted it, so he opted for silence.

"Collectors want plague! You work for doctor, turn on machines, put cure in air. We kill you first!"

…

"Please… I'm telling you the truth. I work for Mordin at the clinic. I came here to help you" A man's voice rung. Shell ducked behind a shelf, staring as the Baterian almost lifted the whimpering man off his feet. She could have done better, but a blinding rage urged her not to. She wanted to help the man and slaughter these bullies. She understood fear however, and her brother would spare them. With a silent sigh she agreed with his logic, there was no use in killing good men over fear.

"We know you're spreading the plague virus. We saw the vials in your bag" the Baterian sounded almost bored. Shell huffed to herself, amazed no one heard. Vials could contain lots of things and it would be easier to put the virus in the Environmental Controls. She quickly leapt to a conclusion, that's the way she should head. They had died a few minutes ago, maybe to stop a cure or to kill everyone on the level. It didn't matter to her; she wanted and needed to help. Not to mention if she could kill something she would be very happy.

"No! Those vials contain the cure. Please… you have to believe me" The man pleaded. This drew Shell's attention. He pleaded for them despite they would kill him. Now she was determined to save him from these brutes. In the same position she would not have given two shits about her captors, only herself.

"Maybe we should cut off your fingers that'll loosen…" The Baterian started. When Shell heard the first part of the sentence she stepped into view, allowing her biotics to flare ferociously. Screw her brother's logic; she would butcher these maniacs if they laid a finger on the poor man.

"Look out!" A second Baterian cried. Shell took stock of the room. There were three Baterians in the apartment. There was a bed, a wall separating it from a lounge and kitchen. Small yet efficient.

"She's just a little girl" The third laughed.

"She's a biotic, idiot!" the second snapped. Shell scoffed a laugh, this one was smart, didn't belong with idiot scumbags. Her eyes flicked to the first once more, who held a gun pointed at his hostage. The other Baterians drew their guns by then, assault rifles, and pointed them at Shell. She almost laughed. She doubted they knew how to handle a biotic, especially one as deranged as her. She didn't bother with her own guns, her hands were already fisted and powers ready to throw the weapons aside and raise shields.

"Don't move! One more step and we kill your friend" The first growled. Shell paused, her fury suddenly subdued by the fear she saw in their faces, their many eyes. She calmed herself visibly, letting her biotics intensity diminish enough for the visual effect alone.

"Vorcha are immune. Why would he come here to spread this plague? I know you're scared of the plague, and the Vorcha… but this man isn't to blame. He could be you; humans are immune to the disease but not the unrest. There is no benefit for us in continuing it" Shell paused, lifting her hands ready to attack but making the gesture look friendly. She silently hoped violence wouldn't be required but her body craved it. Her muscles sung and her brain begged for the chance to cause pain, to kill. To do what she was made to do… but she refused herself the pleasure and later guilt.

"She's right… about the plague. It doesn't make sense" The second spoke up again, his eyes wiser than his companion's. Shell gave him a quick smile before she continued on.

"If you let him go I will return the favour. You have my word. I doubt you know how to deal with a combat made biotic, and trust me when I say, you do not want to find out the hard way"

"Let him go" The leader lowered his pistol, his men followed suit. He turned to look at Shell, who was still glowing. She couldn't hold her powers back as they lashed the shelf, then pulled the human to her side.

"You got what you wanted! Are we free to go?" She was unsure which one spoke but she nodded.

"No sudden movements, I'm a jumpy woman" she replied, looking down. Her eyes darted, corners catching the movements. She clamped her eyes shut, desperate to hold back a few seconds longer.

"Thank you. If you hadn…" the human started.

"Get back to Mordin" Shell replied shortly, already moving for her destination. She had to release her energy somehow.

…

Shepard was about to pull the trigger when a blue glow emanated from behind him. He winced as the doors opened and Shell walked in. She appeared like a demon, wisps of blue rolling from her body as she strode into the room either oblivious or uncaring about the guns pointed at her.

"You got die right" Shell grinned, bringing a fist before her as she sent a shockwave blasting through the enemy. Vorcha flew left and right, in some cases Vorcha went one way and their arm went the other. The room was lit in a brilliant glow of blue from Shell's shockwave; she didn't stop with one blast. She fired more off at the enemy, almost blindly.

"Shell, go left. I'll go right" Shepard called, already moving towards the right as Shell sent another blast rip through the enemy. Shepard wasn't sure if his words got through to the biotic so he ran, gun in hand as he charged forwards.

One. Two. He shot a Vorcha down with a bullet to the gut then head. The recoil from his gun was almost non-existent in his hands as he charged. He leapt over the body, ducking a swing from a second Vorcha. He thoughtlessly threw the butt of his gun up into the chin of his opponent, effortlessly snapping a neck as he rolled sideways into cover. Flames claimed the two bodies he had dropped as his back connected with the cold concrete of a supporting pillar. It was wide enough to offer cover from the flames. He winced as he turned his head around the pillar, looking into the new burst of flames approaching him. He was able to duck back behind cover with a few select curses under his breath. He closed his eyes and clutched his gun tighter. He really hoped someone would distract that Flamethrower. When he saw more flames pass him he groaned. He was obviously alone at the present.

"Shit"

…..

Shaun strode with purpose, sticking to shadows as he drew a knife. He didn't want to use his gun in such close quarters. He was above the battle, stalking to a position he could see the whole field. Two Vorcha blocked his way, or more tried to share his space. The creatures stunk like a bog; it was a miracle Shaun didn't collapse gagging. He held his breath as he thrust his dagger into the hamstring of the first; he then stood up and gripped its head between his hands. Without waiting he pushed, snapping its neck both ways swiftly. It dropped down dead as the second pointed its rocket launcher at Shaun. He ducked the fired rocket and rolled, using his body like a giant sausage to sweep the feet from the Vorcha. It fell with a scream, where Shaun pushed his body forwards from lying flat on his belly, the knife in his eager fist. The knife punctured the creatures chest before he lifted his fist and spun the knife in his palm before thrusting forwards, driving the blade between the jawbone beneath the Vorcha's chin. It gargled on its own blood as it died, unable to draw breath through the severed windpipe that Shaun had attended to after a quick jab.

"Done" he whispered self approvingly as he rose to his feet. He turned to view the littered battle field before he drew his gun, admiring it as it unpacked ready for instant use. He lowered to his knee and checked the scope, calculating the next strike. He winced as he saw flames bellowing down Shepard's side. He saw his boss turn and duck behind cover, then he saw the three flame throwers approaching.

He focused on the white tank of the middle one as he let his left hand work and edit the scope, fixing the zoom at the perfect level. With a inhale he let his heart slow down, more drugs from his youth aiding his cause, and focused his gaze. His eye never touched the scope, but he was close enough. Finally he found a weak point on the tank above a screw. With a flick of his hand he changed his ammo to burning then lined his shot once more. Preying silently he finally pulled the trigger, which offered no resistance. The explosion of tanks was a ballad to his skill.

He was busy rewarding himself when a flash entered his vision from his sister's side. Without thinking he eyed the scope and aimed, when white entered the scope he pulled the trigger to be rewarded with another mini explosion. Shooting Flame Throwers was getting a little too fun.

…

She almost felt sorry for the hopeless Krogan that charged at her. Shell stepped to her side and brought her hand down as a chop on the Krogan's back. Reinforced with her biotics her hand cut into the armor with ease and left the Krogan screaming in pain. She picked up its gun and poked him in the throat. She shook her head before she pulled the trigger, unprepared for the blowback.

"Ah! Fucking hell!" She screamed, feeling her broken arm beneath her armor. The pain was so sharp and intense she believed she had been impaled by thousands of knives, deeper than any self-inflicted gash could be. She looked down, only to wish she hadn't. Her armor had also broken, and was now piercing her skin. Blood flowed freely down her armor, staining its usually pleasant colour with a dark reddish brown; another side effect from childhood was her somewhat off coloured blood. She was positive she would spend the night in sickbay by the looks of her arm, but that didn't bother her now as she continued on, blasting enemies aside with her left arm. Her progress was not halted, only slowed. She was one determined bitch.

She stepped left, throwing a flame thrower over the edge towards the middle. The mid-air explosion was enough to make her smile. Her brother was perfect with his aim, especially on instinct. She continued walking towards the final enemies. She flicked her wrist and threw a Vorcha into the wall, headfirst. There was a snap as its neck broke along with several other bones in its now dead body.

She then threw her hand the opposite way, flicking her wrist up and down. The Krogan went bouncing like an oversized basketball into her brother's line of sight. The sudden absence of the Krogan's head let her know that Shaun had blasted its head clean off, the perfect headshot with exploding rounds.

She finally pushed her arm forwards, closing her fist as if griping the final Vorcha. With a moments pause to think she twisted her wrist so her thumb and fingers which were curled into her palm faced upwards. She simultaneously pulled her arm in until her elbow was at her side, a reverse punch. The Vorcha flew at her straight into her fist; she had activated her omni tool blade which now poked from between the Vorcha's shoulders. She winced as she saw the white tank, tossing the enemy aside she launched forwards with her biotics, then turned and put a field around the tank. The explosion was contained within her field, but her nose bled from the effort of containing such a force.

"Ah" she groaned and fell to her knees for a moment, breathing heavily. When she managed to stand she turned and walked directly to her fan, aware Shepard was already at his. She didn't know the controls so she hit random buttons, watching in dismay as lights flashed. Eventually the fan turned on once more, and breathing became easier. It was finally done.

…

"Environmental systems engaged. Airborne viral levels dropping. Patients improving. Vorcha retreating. Well done Shepard, thank you" Mordin started at his computer but walked to another as he spoke. Shepard stood calmly with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face which he had adopted to scare the man into silence. Shell had told him of her dealings, but she refused to let him go kill them. The argument that had followed led the man to call Shepard a monster. He had no idea how appropriate that title was, and Shepard knew it.

"Professor, how can you thank this monster? He wants to go butcher the Baterians in cold blood!" The assistant spoke up. Shepard growled in the back of his throat.

"You little weasel; my crewwoman risked her life to save you. Hell, I saved this whole district and you believe yourself worthy to judge me? Show some respect, worm!" Shepard spoke in a steady, disapproving tone. He let himself snap the final line, smirking at the jump he earned from the little man trying to shape up to him.

"Shepard's right. Baterians tortured you. Would have killed you. Right to kill them. Foolish mistake to let them go. Would have killed them" Mordin informed. The assistant looked horrified.

"But you're a doctor, you believe in helping people"

"Lots of ways to help. Treat patient. Kill bad person. Either way helps. Think about what I've said"

…

"Shepard, what can I do for you?" Miranda asked in a professional tone. She sat at her computer in a spinning seat. Her desk faced the door, with a bed in the far corner and couches surrounding a wall and corner. One large chair sat facing the window. Don took stock of her neat, somewhat bland quarters quickly. He wanted to be polite, but the words slipped out.

"All work and no play makes Miranda a dull girl" he instantly regretted his words as Miranda's eyes narrowed. He gulped involuntarily at the harsh look he received from the raven haired beauty. He once again found his jaw slack as he stared, he couldn't help it nor did he want to. Miranda was stunning, flawless and dangerous. She was tits and ass with brains and a pretty face, deadly biotic powers and good aim with a pistol. She was every man's dream, and Don was a man. Naturally with a dream woman he had to screw it up with taunting.

"Is there something you wanted, Shepard?" She demanded in a professional tone again, yet Don picked the anger in her voice. For such a beautiful woman she didn't handle taunting very well, and she didn't know humour if it smacked her in the face. She just smacked it back. Another hot factor about Miranda, unfortunately for Don it was an impossibility to remain serious. Slim were his chances on looks alone, once he opened his mouth he was absolutely fucked.

"Please, call me Don. And yes, actually. What exactly are your duties besides keeping your eye on me?" Don asked calmly. He stood cross armed before her without been hostile.

"A painful task in itself. I'm the Illusive Man's agent, your brother and you are his most important assets. It's my duty to make sure you succeed. Aside from that… I send regular reports to the Illusive man, updating our status" Miranda spoke with a straight face as Don laughed, agreeing with Miranda's remark of pain involving him. He knew he was a pain in the ass to a professional such as herself, but heck if he would stop being himself on her account. She would just have to get over it or they would have to find the middle ground.

"All jokes aside lass; do you have a wee little minute?" Don asked, allowing himself to become serious. It was hard work to keep himself appearing serious.

"No doubt you have a lot of questions. Cerberus isn't as evil as everyone thinks. If I can do anything to allay your concerns I would be happy to do so"

"What is Cerberus? Are you military or political… or both?" Don couldn't help ask. His curiosity was always a hard beast to feed at times, and now a free for all meal was put before him. Really he just wanted to hear Miranda talking in that sexy Australian accent with the passion she had when she spoke of Cerberus.

"Cerberus has several divisions. Political, military, scientific. But we're all working towards the same goal. The teams you encountered before your… accident, were mostly part of our military division. Not all Cerberus divisions follow the same protocol. We try to avoid getting bogged down in bureaucracy and formality"

"What about funding? What resources does Cerberus have?" Don was genuinely curious now. Miranda's answers were honest, her eyes alive with passion and her voice alive with belief. It only made her more beautiful in her surety.

"We're very well-funded, although I doubt anyone other than the Illusive Man knows exactly how well. But our resources aren't unlimited. Reviving your brother and you and rebuilding the Normandy was a significant investment. And a significant risk. We're all hoping you can do the impossible. No pressure" she grinned on her final words as Don tilted his head.

"Oh, no pressure at all. I'm sure Shepard would say it's no trouble, me, I admit it's going to be hell… balls, why is it always 'Shepard help us' or 'Shepard save the Galaxy… again' is it our charming smiles or something?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" Miranda deflected calmly. Don chuckled loudly as he watched Miranda type on her computer, as if oblivious to his presence. She was efficient at her work, Don gave her that. He wanted to know more however, no one was a serious workaholic like Miranda without something going terribly wrong. Or a life time of training.

"Here's 'oping. So, tell me a little about yourself Miranda" he let the words come out softer than he had intended, but the look of shock in Miranda's eyes betrayed her stone expression. She smiled slightly, almost shyly as she began.

"I guess that's fair. I've spent the last two years learning everything there is to know about you" She rose from her chair and put a data pad in the corner. Her voice sounded almost cheerful to Don. She froze for but a moment in though before she continued, her voice now that professional blank once again.

"Well, you should probably know that I've had extensive genetic modification. Not my decision, but I make the most of it" Miranda turned to face Don, her expression was somewhat hurt even though she kept a smile. Don made note of that little bit of pain he saw, promising to find out more later on. It was also leverage in the fights they would undoubtedly get into, although even he admitted it was a low blow. Miranda was strange in the fact she didn't lean against the low shelves supplied, she just stood tall and proud with arms held in a relaxed crossed position over her upper stomach.

"It's one of the reasons the Illusive Man handpicked me. I'm very good at anything I choose to do" she informed so casually that it took Don aback. He stared for a moment, knowing his eyes were almost bulging at her confidence and bluntness.

"Well, you most certainly are confident, I'll give you that"

"It's just a fact. My reflexes, my strength, even my looks, they're all designed to give me an edge. No point in hiding from it. It's the reason I'm trusted to oversee the most dangerous, risky, and technically demanding operations Cerberus undertakes. And it's the reason I was assigned to your brother and you. It's my job to make sure you succeed" Miranda shifted her hand to her hip calmly, resting her fingers against the belt she wore that went on a diagonal from above her hip to bellow, designed to hold her pistol when weapons were allowed. It also looked incredibly good on her, the whole white cat suit with black arms and over the knee, high heel boots really made Miranda look good. She had every right to be cocky.

"What level of modification are we talkin' here?" Don asked, lowering himself into the seat before her desk. He allowed Miranda to have the advantage over him, it made her feel better. Don wasn't about to antagonise her further when she was giving valuable information that could choose what missions she was taken on or not.

"It's very thorough. Physically, I'm superior in many ways. I heal faster and I'll likely live half again as long as the average human. My biotic abilities are also very advanced… for a human. Add to that some of the best training and education money can buy and, well it's pretty impressive, really"

"You were designed to be perfect?" Don questioned, although he knew the answer he wanted to hear Miranda confirm or deny her breeding. He guessed she was hurt by how much she had been changed from who she was, he himself had appearance modification and DNA to make him seem like Shepard's biological brother. He was adopted however, and a witness protection child. He understood the dislike of what had been done, though he was long over it.

"Maybe, but I'm not. I'm still human, Don. I make mistakes like everyone else. And when I do the consequences are severe. Everyone expects a lot from someone with my… abilities" Miranda informed, the latter part of her explanation sounded sad, her tone dropped as did her gaze. She stared down at her boots, frowning slightly. Don wondered how to be comforting without sounding cocky himself or screwing it up.

"Everyone makes mistakes, that's what a crew is for in my opinion. When I make a mistake I know there are others there to pick me up, and catch my mistake before it goes viral. Thanks for the information Miranda, we'll talk later" he finished seriously before he rose from his chair, gazing at the beautiful woman for a moment longer than he should have. Her expression hardened again as she sat down at her work station once more.

"Of course, Commander, whatever you need" were the last words he heard from her before the doors swished shut.

…..

"We've done all we can for Garrus, but he took a bad hit" Jacob started, leaning into the table on his hands. Shepard mirrored him across the table with a frown. He let his head drop as guilt overpowering his pride for a moment. He should have been there, then Garrus wouldn't have taken the hit. He sent two unknowns and his brother to retrieve Garrus, not knowing their skills or their situation. It was his fault.

"The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell he'll have full functionality, but…" Jacob was cut off by the doors swishing open. Shepard couldn't help let a smile show when Garrus walked in, tall and proud in his abused armor.

"Shepard" Garrus acknowledged calmly. His face down the entire blasted side was scarred, a horrid pink against his skin colour. Shepard and Jacob chuckled, Shepard in amusement and Jacob in disbelief.

"Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet" Jacob voiced his shock. Shepard shook his head and let a mock scowl appear on his face, mimicking Dr Chakwas.

"He shouldn't be" Shepard scolded, but the amusement in his tone betrayed him. He and Garrus had both been the criminal patients on the Normandy SR1, escaping sickbay ASAP. Shepard and Garrus covered for each other even when the vengeful little doctor hunted them down, pulling Shepard by the ear more often than not. Garrus laughed at the fond memory then groaned.

"Don't make me laugh. My face is barely holding together as it is" he informed. Shepard shook his head, not mentioning his brother standing behind Garrus with a michevious glow in his smile.

"Hell Garrus, you were always fugly. Slap some paint on it and no one will notice" he slapped Garrus on the shoulder with a hearty laugh. The Turian also laughed as Shepard smiled. Jacob looked utterly uncomfortable as Garrus continued.

"Aww well, women were always ignoring you and hitting on me. Maybe now you boys will have a chance"

"Time of the lads!" Don called jokingly, before he chuckled. It felt good to laugh again with old friends.

"Commander. We've reached the Purgatory. Subject Zero awaits"


	11. Chapter 11 - Psychopath

Chapter 11 – Psychopath

Shaun stood in the shadows, waiting for Shepard to walk past. It wasn't long before he came striding down the hall in full armor, helmet clipped to his belt. Shaun fell into stride with Shepard as he spoke.

"Sir" he started with a curt salute. Shepard tilted his head in respect and acknowledgement. Shepard spoke often, but never actually conversed. He ordered, explained or acknowledged but not many knew much about the man. It was Shaun's power of watching that he knew Shepard was haunted, traumatised even. It was beyond that of just friends, a love interest or lover had been lost. Shepard was also aching for someone, it was obvious the way he looked up hopefully to his name. It pained Shaun to watch the hope drain from the man without any hope, to see the pain in his eyes.

"Sir. I have information on this ship. They are sons of bitches. Scenery up and scenery down is in effect. They constantly switch cells so the prisoners can't find any grounding or make friends. They use extreme coercion techniques down to naked short shackling in a cold draft of air, sexual harassment and actual rape. Most of the guards are Turian, and the men punished are given no medical attention. There are exceptions when its prisoner harassing prisoner, but that's rarely caught" Shaun stopped speaking as Shepard stopped and glared at him, the expression was a glare but the eyes were questioning.

"How do you know this, Shaun?"

…

He stood in a grey room, it was freezing within especially the ground against his bare feet. He was in a celled off section with two helmeted men and a Turian. Shaun winced at the cold air against his fully clothed body. He stood facing the Turian with rage in his eyes. He couldn't see the Turian's face behind the mask. He wasn't prepared for the grip on the back of his neck and both his wrists. The humans slammed him into the wall, holding him up as he felt a knife slice through his shirt. Shaun didn't fight as his shirt was torn free, the knife continued into his pants, then his underwear. There were wolf whistles as he was stripped naked, and a hand squeezed his behind. Shaun struggled but the Turian aided the men in holding him. He was turned around and his back slammed into the wall, one human held a gun at him as the second spoke.

"Lift em!" the guard ordered. Shaun stared in confusion as he raised his hands into view, his eyes blazing with defiance despite his placid actions.

"Your balls! Lift them up!" The guard growled, snapping with such force Shaun almost winced. He stared in further disbelief.

"What?" he demanded.

"Lift your balls up!" The guard snapped again.

"Maybe he doesn't know he has any" a second tipped in, right as Shaun cooperated with the guards. He refused to blush as the guards stared at his naked body, ordering him to manipulate himself as they inspected.

"Nothing there. 173 turn, touch your toes" The guard commanded. Shaun complied.

"Spread your ass cheeks, let us see if you got anything hidden up there" The guard continued.

"Like your boyfriend" A second teased. Shaun shut his eyes and snarled, holding the anger until a stick hit him across the back.

"What was that?" a guard commanded. Shaun sighed, holding his palms on the ground as the pain settled within his mind, thus allowing him to ignore it.

"Nothing"

…

"Let's just say, I've done my homework" Shaun said simply, his face a mask of disgust. It seemed Shepard saw the truth somehow though because his face softened for a moment. Shaun didn't accept the sympathy; instead he stood tall and offered a data pad to Shepard.

"Get the ground crew familiar with everything on this list, as well as mentally prepared to see it. I'm sure the Warden will want to show off his prison and toys. Permission to join ground team" Shaun spoke calmly but he saw the shock in Shepard's eyes before he nodded.

"Granted".

…..

"Remember the plan if this goes sour" Shepard commanded. Shaun had opted for his armor, rifle strapped to his back and pistols at his hips. He was prepared for battle, predicting betrayal for the money both he and Shepard could draw in as slaves.

"I'm almost sure it will" Miranda informed as she fell into stride with Shepard. Her long strides were hurried to keep up with the soldier, who was amazingly a little shorter than her. Miranda was in her usual suit, save she had her pistols strapped to her side.

"We better keep our weapons then, fella" Don spoke grimly as they entered the room with the guards, instantly Shaun tensed. He saw the setup, waiting for them to relinquish their weapons so they were easy prey. He refused to be ship kill.

"Welcome. Before going further we must relinquish your weapons" A guard started. Shepard drew his pistol almost as quickly as Shaun. The others in the group drew their weapons as well, as did the guards. Shepard looked around the room with stormy eyes before he spoke.

"I'll relinquish one bullet. Where do you want it?" he demanded. Don stepped in, a smile on his face as he held a shotgun in one hand and a pistol in the other. In his white armor he was a sight to behold, his hair seemed to be flames atop his head and on his chin. His height and bulk didn't hurt him either, no one dared move as he walked to his brothers side.

"I wouldn't try to remove me brothers weapons, fella. It doesn't go well, even for his brother"

…

As expected the Warden showed off his prison, leaving Miranda looking a little paler than usual and Don's palms bleeding through the little cresent shapes of his nails, he clenched his fists that hard. Shaun appeared unaffected, he already was expecting it. Shepard was troubled, it was obvious on how he missed simple shots. He ended up shooting for the core instead of the head, leaving Shaun the blinding force. Now he watched Shepard at a consol. He winced, recognising the controls to the cells. If every criminal got out…

"Shep, if you undo the controls every cell on this damn ship opens" Shaun voiced his concerns, the alarms blaring at their escape. He turned his eyes to Miranda, the immensely sexy ice queen, as he called her. Shaun was not one for dissing people, he disliked the lies and venom words could bring. He preferred honesty, so naturally he told everyone what he thought of Miranda. She stood, closer than usual to Don. The big Irish man was stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"It's the only way to get Jack out of cryo, Shaun me fella" He replied. Everyone had to admit, Don was so formal, so proper, yet he always put people at ease with the friendly use of the word fella. It was his trademark.

"We need Jack. We can't win this war without help, Shepard" Miranda sighed in her perfect voice. She was so altered, so unreal. It sent shivers up Shepard's spine; he stared down the controls thoughtfully. The glowing orange was teasing, ordering even. It wanted to know the decision then and there. Shepard hated this, his adoptive brother was free of these cares, the world didn't ride on his choice. Miranda acted like she was important, but she was simply the link between him and the Illusive Man. Shaun, his voice held weight to Shepard; he often shared the same view. This time however, Shepard was truly alone in his choice.

"I'm doing it" He stated, his fingers already dancing as he hacked the controls.

"I'll have some bullets ready" Shaun mumbled, scratching the back of his freshly shaven head. He always hated cutting his hair back, often leaving himself with a messy crew cut. He cocked his gun, sliding the clip into place. He couldn't help grin, the blue screen flicking across his eye as the machines bellow began to wake. Instantly his view improved, almost like looking through a snipers scope, then magnifying it. Shaun's sight may be superior, but it was useless in such tight fighting quarters.

"Fella, you're going to need a goddamn rocket launcher. There are three of those damn things there. It's a bogging nightmare" Don was uneasy. The mechanic arm was wrapped around a pod, driven into the raised platform.

It spun wildly, small pins undoing, the lid itself unscrewing. The machines turned their guns ready towards the white pod.

"This goddamn place is cleaner than EDI's a…" Shaun started.

"Bed sheets? Keeping it clean 'ere fella" Don cut him off, earning a grateful look from Miranda.

"Gentlemen. Can we please save the talk for after the mission?" Miranda requested in her posh voice, Shaun sized the situation for a second. Silence was the best option. Shepard grinned, turning his eyes to his adoptive brother and the woman running them around on a well-disguised leash.

"Blow some steam off, after this mission. For now, we have a criminal to recover and bring aboard" Shepard gruffed. He was glad his voice was so even, synthetic almost. It was not unemotional, rather collected. Shaun also held this quality, when he chose to. For Shepard, it wasn't a choice.

An icy fog erupted as the pod was raised, instantly the room was tense. Everyone was staring intently for the first glance at this Jack. Whoever Jack was, The Illusive Man had gone through great pains to secure a release, which had then turned out to be a trap. Now, they wanted to see who had put them through such hell. Each had a mental picture.

Don was expecting a flowing haired blonde, something Dutch perhaps. He was expecting something with an ugly head, but a body to die for.

Shepard was expecting a male, large, toned and covered in battle wounds. Again, ugliness was expected.

Miranda was expecting something classier, something like her. A perfect, genetically altered and clear headed human being. Cold and calculating, the perfect agent of reason, providing the pay was good enough.

Shaun refused to restrict his mind. He was expecting someone exotic, unique. He was expecting whoever came out to have some war wounds, but still hold control and grace.

What they got never really crossed their minds.

The fog cleared, revealing a table of sorts, indented to fit the being inside flawlessly. What was strapped in, took everyone's breath away. Each for a different reason. Shaun's mind worked the fastest, his life or death instincts only outmatched by his control.

She rested there, the ice gathered on her skin in little flecks, her face one of fear yet peace. She was almost perfect, in Shaun's mind. She was a pretty woman, strong jawed, lush lipped, Shaun assumed, wide eyed from her cheeks.

But this was not what drew him. It was not her beauty she tried so hard to disfigure, but something about her was… alluring, drawing him in with promises Shaun knew would end painfully. Something in him didn't care. Jack, he thought of one word to sum her up. Lost.

She was aloof, even in her forced slumber. Her chin set proudly, flowing into her somewhat square jaw. Long lashes fluttered partly down her cheek, ice freezing them. Shaun cursed how he stared at her eyes; he always wanted to look someone in the eye for a first impression.

Her body however, was also a wonder. She was lean, starved almost. Yet she appeared well conditioned. Her hair was shaved, crosses and strange lines carved into her faintly regrowing buzz. Shaun could only imagine the itch. She had tattoos on her skull, brands, roaming back from her hairline around her head. To be honest most of her skin was hidden beneath her full body of tattoos. Shaun couldn't even begin to understand their meaning. He realised in horror from the waist up was almost naked, a belt around her breast all to give her a smidgen of modesty. Her legs were covered in spacer pants with steel toed boots finishing her savage look off.

He involuntarily removed the vale from his eyes, almost desperate to see her without aid. His heart pounded, the silence was not comforting. Everyone was tense, Jack's fingers twitched.

"That's Jack?" Miranda's voice was laden with disapproval, surprise, a hint of jealousy even. Shaun grinned. The genetically altered mutt was jealous of a barbarically tattooed woman. What a strange universe.

Jack's hand clenched, then released, right before her eyes sprung open. Shaun flinched backwards at their sudden fire. They were dark brown, wide and puppy like. Her face was afraid; her arms suddenly struggled against the bindings around her wrist.

"Fella…" Don trailed off as Jack pulled her hand free with a loud groan. Even through the thick glass Shaun felt the power within her, he felt the sudden explosion of fear and anger tainting the air around Jack. He could hear the screaming as Jack fought her other wrist free. Then her hands clenched around the binding holding her neck. She pulled it apart with an inhuman snarl.

"This was a wasted trip. No way she fights through those Mechs" Shepard continued to curse under his breath. Shaun was speechless, what could he say?

Jack fell forwards, catching herself as her hand closed around her forehead. Both Shaun and Shepard could sympathise, anyone who had ever gotten brain freeze could. Jack's entire body had been frozen, against her will.

She looked up, suddenly noticing the machines advancing upon her. Shaun raised his brows, something burned within him. Respect. By the intent look on everyone's face, he knew he was solitary on his strange belief in this stranger woman.

Jack then seemed to smile, for one split moment as she turned her expression into a shriek, her voice was again not what was expected, yet it hit their ears like a tidal wave hits a doomed ship.

The biotic fields burned around her as she rose a fist, still shouting a war cry. She charged. She didn't hesitate as he ploughed through a Mech, causing an eruption of flames and smoke. When it cleared, three destroyed machines remained, and one massive hole through the wall.

Shaun struggled, everyone suddenly aware of his enchantment with this dangerous criminal, aware of his curiosity. His interest. What could he say to sum up what he had just witnessed? The woman had annihilated, single handed, what would take entire squads to destroy. That was for one Mech. She had destroyed three.

The word came to him, an admiring whisper. One that earned groans of agreement.

"Fuck…"

…..

"Thoughts?" Shepard demanded over the comm as he ducked behind another barrier. The guns fired endlessly at him as the guards closed on his position. Further away Don and Miranda were trapped. Shaun had left soon after the control room, reporting regularly on Jack's progress. He sounded genuinely concerned for the woman, but Shepard tossed that aside. The warden was hidden beneath force fields operated by three pillars. Shepard was going for one, Don and Miranda the second. Shaun had easily shot the third out, leaving two to go.

"Get the shield down and I can remove… Shepard! On your eight!" Shaun cried half way through a sentence. Shepard blindly fired a bullet, hearing a groan and thud as the sneaking guard dropped dead with a hole through his chest. Shepard rose over the barrier and emptied his clip into the oncoming enemy blindly. The pops through the air indicated Shaun helping out as Shepard ran dry. Three guards fell. As Shepard ducked one guard was lifted into the air then dropped into the ground with such force that it crushed his armor. Then a blue flash swept the other two guards aside. Shepard saw Don appear a little away from him, panting and smiling his savage smile.

"One to go. You're getting' slow brother" Don chuckled, firing at a guard as Miranda rushed towards them. She ducked into cover with Shepard, pressing her back against his. Their closeness was uncomfortable for both, but neither spoke a word as Don lined up a shot. Before he could fire Miranda sent a biotic wave towards the pillar. Instead of disabling it she tore it from the ground then sent the rubble into another wave. There was a loud whistling noise that lasted barely a tenth of a second before the Turian Warden keeled over, missing half his head.

"Done and done" Miranda approved, looking into the high places for Shaun. He had already dropped into the hall bellow, standing on the roof of the next, looking quite pleased with himself. The group bellow stared as Miranda drew up an omni tool map, Don was the sirens call however.

"Shaun. Bellow you I saw that crazy lass"

"On it" Shaun spoke, shooting several holes through the ground beneath his feet in a circle before it fell through. Shaun rolled forwards then continued running down the hall after the screaming. It had to be Jack.

…

Shaun rushed over, hearing the name mumbled in a raspy angry voice. He couldn't describe how it sounded. Savage, alluring, deep and yet there was a tinge to it that was very feminine.

"Cerberus" The voice said. Jack, he had to remind himself this voice belonged to a woman named Jack. Not a man, a woman.

"_Jack is a woman. Not male! Female. Breasts, confidence and biotic power enough to destroy the ship_" Again he checked his thoughts.

"_One more reason not to piss her off"_ He whispered to himself as he jogged down the hall. The savage, throat tearing screams of rage that escaped the tiny woman were a shock to his sensitive ears. He was grateful for his high pain tolerance as he continued rushing along the hall, the sound of his footsteps faintly ringing.

Shaun had to stop as his eyes fell on Jack. She was wringing her hands and shaking furiously, all biotics ceased as she continued to scream and stare around in blind panic. She never even noticed the guard level his weapon at her. Three seconds to decide.

Three. Shaun was frozen.

Two. Shaun was frozen.

One. Bang.

Jack stood, panting and gasping as Shaun held his gun up. He had never intended to hold the gun up but his shock at seeing Jack close up had completely overwhelmed his senses, forcing his muscles to freeze. He set his jaw to avoid allowing it to drop at the sight of the stunning yet savage creature before him.

The woman was lithe. Not one ounce of fat upon her muscular body. Her tattoos flared, colourful and beautiful despite their savage and dominating appearance. His eyes followed from very dark shoulders down to a compass within skeleton hands, or something resembling this, over her collar bone. He followed a mass amount of green lines. He noticed a large diamond like shape orangish outline that spanned from between her breast to above each hip joint, to somewhere below her belly button.

Her face was beautiful. Her lips were lush and painted a deep brownish red. Her chin was pointed, her jaw low yet appearing curved on the straight on while sharp on the other. Her cheeks were somewhat low and wide. This made her dark eyes only seem more perfect in her beautiful face. Her head was shaved, her forehead the perfect balance as was her cute button like nose.

Her mouth was open, her eyes wide and brow high in frightened shock as she stared at Shaun. He lowered his gun as he heard footsteps catching up with him, gazing once more into Jack's dark eyes. She regained her composure and shut her mouth, fixing the aggressive glare on her face. Only Shaun had seen the fear.

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded aggressively, once more beginning to pace as Shaun holstered the pistol he had used. He clicked a few controls on his omni tool, sending the sniper visor away into the port in his head. He winced at the pain for a moment before he spoke.

"You're in a rough situation. I'm here to get you out"

"Shit, you sound like a pussy" Jack retorted calmly. Shaun loved her voice, despite the horrid words he smiled. He knew he looked like a fool for a minute before he regained a solemn face.

"You're dealing with me. My sniper here that you called a "pussy" just saved your ass" Shepard growled.

"He was already dead, he just didn't know it" Jack almost smiled at Shaun. There was something genuine in her unspoken thanks, something Shaun let slide with a respectful rise of his brows. He doubted anyone noticed, including Jack.

"Saved you the trouble" Shaun quipped.

"You mean the fun" Jack corrected. She was pacing, showing her right side again. Shaun only just noticed the golden biotic amp that curled around her ear. It flashed discreetly. He thought it was kinda cute on her. Considering she was a bald, crazy, tattooed young woman. Oh Shell was going to have a field day with this.

"That's one way to look at it" Shaun admitted defeat. Jack's eyes snapped back to Shepard.

"Now, what the hell do you want?" She held no aggression back this time. Shepard set his jaw, irritated at the woman's lack of respect.

"My name is Shepard. I'm a Spectre and I'm here to get you the hell off this ship" Shepard replied, throwing his rank at her without battering an eyelid. Jack didn't seem impressed.

"Phfft. Spectre… right… I'm not going anywhere with you, you're Cerberus!" Jack spat. She glared down Shepard with her fists gathered. He simply crossed his arms, helmet still on to prevent Jack any visual of the man she was dealing with. Judging by her body language she didn't give a fuck.

"I _am_ offering to be your friend. You don't want to be _my_ enemy" Shepard threatened.

"Most of them end up dead with a _wee_ issue of rotting flesh" Don added sweetly, making a gesture with his pointer finger and thumb on his right hand to emphasise "wee" dramatically.

"You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere. You think I'm stupid?"

"Yes. You are stupid and bat shit crazy. I personally would leave you here to rot considering how much trouble you've already proven to be. Also your manners are less than desirable" Shepard turned his gaze away, adding to his insult.

Jack glared at him then back to Shaun.

"I would rather deal with the pussy" she growled in return. Shaun grinned smugly as Shepard took a step towards him. He whispered quickly in his ear.

"Get her to come peacefully or else we kill her and leave" Shepard hissed quietly. His eyes rolled to the tense Jack, positive she knew what was being said. Shaun nodded.

He took several steps forwards, noticing how Jack tensed. He gestured ahead for them to walk. Instead of taking her eyes off them Jack paced backwards, flashing her biotics as a warning for each unexpected move. Shaun kept calm, eventually sitting on a crate as Jack glared at him.

"My name is Shaun Snipes. Look I get you're scared of Cerberus, I don't blame you" Shaun started.

"You're Cerberus. Do you think I'm stupid?" Jack growled again. Shaun rolled his eyes.

"Jack, this ship is going down in flames. We have the only way off and we are asking for your help. We're offering to take you with us. And you're arguing" Shaun said, his tones changing to show just how dumb he thought Jack was being. Her eyes widened for a moment before they resumed into angry slits.

"We could just shoot her, patch her up on the ship" Miranda suggested.

"Under that ink I doubt a patch would be noticed. Maybe a wee bit, but she's not such a pretty lass to be so concerned" Don muttered under his breath, Jack didn't hear but Miranda did and she grinned slightly. Jack took it the wrong way.

"I'd like to see you try" Jack growled her challenge; completely ignoring Shaun as she turned and took several strides forwards. He had an easy opening to disable her; he guessed Shepard had set that up. He refused to take it, shocking himself with how illogical he was acting.

"It might just come to that" Shepard growled, taking another step forwards.

"You'll have to kill me" Jack said with such a fiery conviction Shaun shuddered. Whatever Cerberus had done to her it had scarred more than her flesh.

He jumped down from the crate and stormed around Jack, placing his hand on her shoulder to move her as he came between the two groups. He ignored the blinding pain in his hand as Jack's biotics crushed it, focused on keeping everyone alive and uninjured.

"No one is shooting anyone!" He growled. Jack seemed shocked for a moment by how assertively Shaun had acted before she settled down into a more defensive position.

"Good move. Look, you want me to come with you, make it worth my while"

"Join the team and we'll do what we can for you" Shaun said after glancing at Shepard for permission. The act was not lost upon Jack, but she directed her attention to Shaun like he was in command.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" she warned. Shaun grinned.

"I always keep my promises, even if I have to break a few rules in the process" His words seemed to impress Jack who continued on.

"I bet your ships got a lot of Cerberus databases. I want to look at those files. See what Cerberus has got on me" She changed her attention to Shepard.

"You want me on your team; let me go through those databases"

"I'll give you full access" Shepard said without hesitation. Don concealed his grin as Miranda piked up.

"Shepard! You're not authorised to do that!"

"Oh, oh, oh. It upsets the cheerleader. Even better" Jack purred. The look of loathing that passed between the two women was indescribable. The air itself boiled at the rage in the ship, as well as the flames slowly destroying it.

"He better be straight up with me" Jack turned her attention to Shaun once more. He nodded. He saw everything play on Jack's mind before she spoke.

"So why the hell are we standing here?"

"Move out" Shepard ordered, striding forwards. He allowed his shoulder to connect with the smaller woman's, bumping her directly into Shaun who caught her instinctively. She gave him a glare before following Shepard, Shaun close at her back.

He wasn't about to let the situation get out of hand.

….

"Welcome to the Normandy Jack, I'm Miranda, Shepard's second in command. On this ship, we follow orders" Miranda started, her arms behind her back as she paced. She came to a standstill before Jack. Jack looked like she was going to fall asleep at Miranda's lecture. Her dark eyes rolled to Shaun, then to Shepard with timed motions. Even an animal could hold some form of savage grace.

"Tell Cerberus cheerleader to back off. I'm here because of our deal" Jack spoke calmly, her back against the wall. Shaun grinned. He had wanted to say that since he had met Miranda. Jack was currently his idol, for showing the Genetically Tailored Bitch up.

"I don't like it Miranda, but give her the files. I agreed… Thanks to a certain sniper" Shepard turned his eyes to Shaun. He coughed.

"Sir, it was that or lose someone we needed… Or a bullet putting her down" Shaun spoke plainly; Jack turned her eyes to him, as if staring him down properly for the first time. Shaun stood straight.

"Shepard, you can't be serious" Miranda stated again, Jack turned her eyes back to Shepard.

"Give her all files including her, nothing more, nothing less" Shaun suggested to Shepard. Jack twitched her mouth slightly, silently agreeing.

"Now Miranda" Shepard said after nodding to Shaun. Miranda's stance showed she was defeated as she offered a data pad to Jack.

"Hear that precious, we're going to be friends. You, me and every embarrassing little secret. I'll be reading, somewhere near the bottom" Jack gloated before snatched the data pad from Miranda then began to walk away. As the doors opened she paused, speaking over her shoulder.

"Keep your people off me. Better that way" Jack concluded then walked out, her gait clearly intimidating. Shaun however was intrigued.

"She's fucking crazy" Shepard growled. Miranda just looked to him and shook her head, utter doubt spread across her face. Shaun grinned secretively.

"That's what makes her alluring" Shaun laughed. Shepard looked shocked.

"You think that… thing, is in any way attractive?"

"She's interesting. I would like to learn why she mutilated herself so much, she used to be stunning" Shaun answered carefully. Shepard shook his head.

"You're crazy Snipes"

"Think about it Shep. The cheek bones, the dark eyes, the full lips. The lean body, her confidence. Just remove the tattoos and scars for near flawless skin. Her hair, dark chocolate brown, almost black. She could have been stunning, if she had been normal. She would have been softer too; it's all in her eyes. Look beyond what's there, into someone's eyes. That way, you learn a lot about them" Shaun stopped, turning his eyes back to Shepard.

"For example, you were a soft man once. You were friendly, kind, protecting. Then you lost a squad, you're the only survivor. To survive you had to become the ruthless Commander Shepard we see before us now. But when it comes to Tali, or your brother, you're softer. Love? You love someone, but could you ever admit it? No… Not Tali. She's a little sister, but more at the same time. Even you're confused. She obviously likes you, I saw through the scope. She put herself between you and her people to protect you. So why didn't she come along? Loyalty? To someone else. That's why you're grumpy lately, isn't it? You're jealous" Shaun again stopped. Shepard looked like he was going to punch Shaun. At the same time he was curious, it was clear. Shaun had hit a nerve, but also shocked Shepard.

"How did you do that?" Shepard asked. Shaun shrugged.

"Training Sir. Look beyond what's there. Some guess work, lots of studying and a good memory. I've been trained to do that. Now its second nature"

"Snipes… You're one nosy son of a bitch… Keep an eye on Jack, since you're practically volunteering for duty I'm sure you won't mind. Since your eyes widened, I guess you think she's hot"

"Interesting Shepard, never hot. If you think a woman is hot, she isn't the one. Beauty is the gentleman's view" Shaun corrected. Shepard paused for a moment, silently he agreed with Shaun. Damn he hated agreeing.

"Whatever. Just don't let her tear apart the Cerberus bitch. My brother may be upset, and I don't want to have to scrape corporate slut off the walls" Shepard then pointed towards the door, his fingers dancing on the controls. He was calling the Illusive man. Shaun nodded.

"Sir" he said respectfully, then he departed. He cracked his knuckles, preparing for a rough day of guarding a psychopath.

Shepard slouched over the controls, his thoughts troubled. Finally he raised his finger to his ear, clicking the com to Joker.

"Joker. Patch a call through to the Illusive Man"


	12. Chapter 12 - In The Area

Chapter 12 – In The Area

"What do you mean you signed up another misfit to this merry fucking cause?" Shepard demanded. It was a few days ago he had diverted to the Citadel to pick up a hooded thief with wide hips and a pleasant ass named Kasumi. The hood stopped anyone seeing her face, but her cheerful manner and the lips that showed were gorgeous enough to convince Shepard to allow a statue of his worst enemy made of gold to remain in his cargo hold. Shepard continued pacing as he ran his hands through his hair furiously. Out of his armor he was still intimidating, the uniform clung to his form, highlighting his muscles as he puffed his chest out, eyes darker than the stormy skies upon earth before a hurricane struck.

"Fine. But I would appreciate if you stop signing random people. I don't want a bullet in the back, unlike you. Joker! Ditch this channel" Shepard stormed away as he hung up on the Illusive Man, teeth bare in his snarl as he stormed towards the main hall.

"Shepard" Miranda started. Shepard growled as he turned to her voice with such fury she winced.

"This better be important" he growled. He rubbed his temples, furious at the interruptions of his thoughts. Shaun had been right, Tali was a sore wound. His friends all didn't trust, it hurt beyond what he could or would show.

"Commander. We've reached the coordinates for this recruit. It's a damaged shuttle" Joker inexplicably saved Miranda a yelling bout with the fiery Shepard. Shepard lifted his eyes up to the roof in consideration, Miranda only saw the whites of his eyes as he thought. She would never admit she was afraid but Shepard scared the hell out of her at times. The look on his face, jaw set and brows lowered over rolled back eyes was purely terrifying before Shepard groaned, raising a hand to his face.

"Bring it into the shuttle bay. Have Shaun and Jack ready to bring whoever's alive to the brig…" Shepard paused, looking to Miranda with a raised brow.

"Do we even have a brig?" Shepard paused; his tone was not humorous but genuinely pissed. Miranda opened her mouth to answer but a voice joined the conversation.

"Don't answer that lass. He'll rip your head off without a second thought" Don jumped to Miranda's rescue with a pleasant smile. Shepard glared at his little brother, who merely shrugged.

"What, the reason we can't have a coffee machine is you have such a bad temper when the foam isn't right" Don blinked innocently as Shepard continued to glare, a red hue to his eyes as he loomed in closer to his taller brother. Despite the obvious height difference Shepard was clearly the stronger of the two, fuelled by his fury to Don's amusement.

"I'm not that temperamental" Shepard defended himself by getting in Don's personal space. The Irish man laughed loudly, not ashamed of the spittle that flicked into Shepard's face. He was forced to endure the little flecks to make his point to his brother, yet he knew he was failing.

"The last time we had a coffee machine at home you tried to make a flat white and then shot the machine when it didn't have foam" Don pointed out. Shepard actually managed to look sheepish as he stared at Don with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm a trained soldier. And it made a strange noise when I clicked foam"

"That was the machine saying flat whites do not have foam, brother"

…

"Keep your muther fucking hands off meh Snites" A voice boomed. Shepard paused for a moment, Miranda by his side found this peculiar. Then Shepard broke into an all-out sprint, like his life depending on it. Miranda found this _very _odd.

"Snipes" Shaun corrected, holding his gun on the unarmed and mentally unstable man. The scars down the man's face were unnerving, against the dark skin with a bull neck. This man was bigger than Shaun, and knew it too. He almost flaunted it, threw it in Shaun's face.

"Can we just fucking shoot him?" Jack demanded sarcastically. She was spinning her pistol in hand with an intense boredom. It would either be kill or torture the man or her interest was gone.

"Language" Shaun spoke without thinking. Jack glared at him, actually glared _at_ him. She often glared towards people as if they were an annoyance to her space but she never glared at someone like they personally were the cause of her all her problems. Somehow Shaun found himself smiling back at the furious woman, flattered she would waste such precious time to take an interest in him. Now he just had to change it from negative to… less negative.

"Skip?" Shepard demanded, coming to a standstill beside Shaun. The mans eyes went wide and his hands trembled. He shook his head violently.

"I've finally gone mad. You're dead, Shepard" he mumbled, sweat forming on his brow.

"Snap out of it you black arsehole" Shepard snapped, his tone truly savage. Miranda's eyes went wide when a smile formed on the huge man's face, showing pearly teeth that had to be fake for their cleanness compared to the rest of his body.

"You white tender ass, it really is you" The man laughed and took Shepard's hand and shook it roughly before pulling Shepard into a bro embrace. The two laughed heartily as everyone watched in confusion.

"Does this mean I can't shoot him?" Jack demanded, looking to Shaun.

"No, you cannot shoot him Jack" Miranda interrupted Shaun before he spoke.

"Well, fuck!"

…

Shepard rested his head back, helmet pulled on as he tried to shut out the sense of anticipation he felt. His knees trembled and his hands gathered into the tightest fists he had ever clenched. Still he was not satisfied, beneath his helmet he ground his teeth as he tried to close his fists even tighter. It was a few hours since he had found out where Tali was and her mission. It was on the planet of Halestrom, deep in Geth Territory space. The prospect that the team hadn't reported gave Shepard the shivers, he desperately needed to see Tali safe and alive. He ignored the shuddering of the shuttle as it was knocked about, his eyes never on Shaun, Jack or Kasumi whom he had brought along. Don was left in charge, something to which Miranda had highly and vocally objected too… loudly.

"Almost time to go, Sheppy" Kasumi said sweetly. The thief was always cheerful, ever since they had picked her up at the Citadel. Shepard had to admit he liked her, it was very hard not to. It was harder to remain angry at the contagiously cheery little thief. She stood bellow his shoulder, short like all Asians, but she owned the room she took board in with a bar and couches. She loved staring out the window, Shepard discovered, she also knew everything that was happening on the ship. All the gossip, which Shepard didn't need or want to know about.

He nodded his response, not trusting his voice to be of a respectable nature. He knew he would sound pissed, beyond his usual grouchiness. The lack of Tali made him a bitter man, even though he had loosened up as more familiar faces came on board. He hated the Cerberus uniform he was forced to wear, making him look like a common soldier on his own ship. Everyone knew he was the boss, and the tight clinging leather did wonders for his looks, but he still hated it.

"Landing now, Shepard" Jacob announced, lowering the ship carefully. Shepard had to admit the guy had his uses, but he was no Shade behind the wheel of a shuttle. Another friendly face he missed, that of the smart mouthed and large hearted engineer slash hacker Dahvie Shade.

The shuttle landed in the shade, allowing Shepard to step out with Shaun in his full armor, Jack with a jacket and mask on with a force field generator to take bullets and Kasumi in her usual gear with a faceplate. Shaun stepped forwards, extending his hand into the light then cursing as the shields came into view and almost wore out.

"Shepard. Radiation is playing havoc with our shields" he warned as they continued through the sun, shields dying quickly.

"And I'm wearing black, can we get into shade please?" Kasumi added her whining. Shepard grinned as Jack began a string of violent curses and made several rude gestures at the sun. In the end Shaun lifted her by the waist and carried her, kicking and yelling into the shade.

"Kasumi, there are gate controls in that building. Get to work" Shepard ordered. The thief saluted smartly then wondered inside. After a minute the gate lifted and Shepard, Shaun and Jack bolted through.

"Geth incoming!" Shaun yelled, drawing his riffle and ducking behind cover. Jack and Shepard followed suit. Shepard quickly ducked into the lower shadows and fought the Geth while Jack stayed up and sent shockwaves through them, laughing and swearing as their limbs flew. Shaun suffered the sun and got up on a wall, sniping quickly into the area ahead of Shepard and the higher places where Geth snipers were at work.

Shaun found himself suddenly on his back, with a Geth Hunter decloaking over him and placing its gun against his gut.

"Fly bitch!" A deep cry came from Jack as she threw a shockwave into the Geth, adding a throw as the Geth flew. It effectively ended up a ball of metal and wires, with Jack glaring like a predator. Shaun just stared as Jack saved his life with a vengeance; he finally smiled and got to his feet.

"Thanks Jacky" he called. She glared at him as she ducked into cover, firing a blind shot with her shotgun. She brought it into her lap as she fidgeted, using her biotics to warp her clips before she slid them into place. Shaun was enchanted for a moment before Jack replied.

"Fuck you Snipes"

"Yay! She knows my name" Shaun called playfully, snipping another Geth aside before he and Jack made a run across the sun into the shade, where Jack popped a Geth in the chest. The second was handled by Shepard's pistol before he squatted and reloaded his Mattock.

….

"Are you actually fucking kidding me?" Shepard growled as he landed flat on his stomach, staring up where a Geth Rocket had blown a bit of building aside. Shepard covered his head to protect himself, knowing the gesture was somewhat foolish as his elbows squeezed his ears. He didn't hear the pops as Shaun shot without his silencer attached.

"Cleared" Shaun called, no longer the quirky boyish soldier, now he was the focused sniper. Even Jack had quit cursing at the Geth, instead focusing her energy on destroying them quickly.

"On my mark bolt for the shadows" Shepard commanded, watching the Geth regroup in the sunlight.

"Now!" He cried then thoughtlessly ran, holding his gun close to his hip as he shot the lone Geth in their way. Shaun threw a grenade at the group of Geth.

"Hey Smokey, throw a field around em" He yelled pointing to the Geth squad. Jack thought about mouthing off but found her body obeying orders like they had been together as a team for years, it irritated her. She hesitated and disobeyed Shepard without a problem, but Shaun's orders she followed blindly. Maybe because Shaun's orders were fun. Creative ways to kill or throwing some powers around. Much more exciting than "stay down, on my mark" and anything else Shepard had ordered. The sudden explosion within was powerful enough to shock Jack, a brilliant ball of orange contained in the blue biotics. Jack grinned smugly as did Shaun, both looking to Shepard like little kids. Shaun held a serious soldier aura about him, which Shepard knew was training. It was cold but the little titbits of excitement couldn't be denied. He had just blown up ten or so Geth, he had a right to smile.

They continued silently down between two buildings, with Jack that was quite the achievement. Shepard suddenly paused, placing his back against the wall. He held his fist out before he let two fingers poke out. He then gestured to Shaun and placed his fingers together as he twisted and gestured around the corner, then up where there was a thin ledge. Shaun nodded, pointing to a position then leaping. He sat and lined the shots up quickly. Before the Geth could react Shaun shot their heads off, relishing the metallic shrieks as they died.

Shepard walked to the dead Geth and tilted his head to the side, listening to the static of a radio. He looked around until he found a radio beside a SMG model he was unfamiliar with due to the extensive damage. He looked almost sorrowful at the poor Quarian squad's fate before he lifted the radio and answered.

"I'm Spectre, Commander Shepard. Your squad is dead. Is Tali safe?"

" Shepard, as in Tali's old Captain?"

"Given I've come to this shithole to help her out, yeah I'm _THAT_ Shepard. Now answer my question, soldier. Is Tali Alright? Is she injured? Is she safe?"

"Yes sir. We are pinned down, we managed to punch Tali through to the labs and seal her in. Geth are on us like flies" a reply came from the soldier, confident yet not cocky. Shepard instantly liked this guy, whoever the heck he was.

"Are you sure Tali is alive?" Shepard demanded again. His heart had been pounding frightfully against his chest, almost beating to freedom but suddenly it stopped as if encased in led. His mind refused to operate for anything but hearing one word, longing for that one word that ensured a huge part of himself was alive, even if she didn't know her importance to him.

"Yes. She is safe" More words were exchanged as the group moved into the courtyard but Shepard couldn't get the words out of his head.

"_Tali's safe. She's safe. Thank the universe. She's safe"_

The sound of a pillar falling across the doors towards the base camp was enough to drown his thoughts, but not the swell of relief he felt. Then adrenaline kicked in. He wasn't safe yet. They were not safe yet.

…

Miranda stood making the coffee with barely contained disgust. They had soldiers coffee, which was as delicious as urine with a coffee bean in it, Miranda imagined. She fought the tingling sensation rushing down her spine as she heard the confident footsteps stop, she had spent time remembering how Don walked, she knew how he sounded, how his shoulders stayed straight and his eyes twinkled. She hated it. It was torturous knowing everything about a man she held no emotional connection too, let alone the Shepard brothers. It was hard to disconnect from them. Shepard was an arsehole, the Galactic Dick he was known as but while not very handsome he had a nice body and his eyes were stunning. Don was harder still, he was very likable, which only got on her nerves. He had all the ingredients to be prince charming, but somehow he still looked average Joe. The twinkling green eyes, amazing red hair and soft skin. He should be handsome and yet he was not. He had manners like any officer, yet he still teased Miranda relentlessly. He was a walking contradiction.

"Can I do something for you, _Commanding_ Officer?" Miranda asked finally, catching a glimpse of the Irishman from the corner of her eye. It hit her like a ton of bricks that she actually found him attractive, and he was perfect on paper. She ground her teeth in irritation, stopping her thoughts from lingering on how different he turned out from how she had expected.

"Yes, I want some coffee" Don said simply, eyes twinkling with a joke Miranda would end up been the butt of. She rolled her eyes but spoke without thinking.

"You found Ilos, you can make a cup of coffee without bothering me" She realised how she had spoken as Don raised his brows with a huge smile. She had taken the bait, she realised too late.

"I can't reach the bench with your _ass_ets. Honestly, they an extra squad mate, how much do they weigh?" Don kept the smile as Miranda narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you've come to insult me Don Shepard…"

"Insult you, milady I would never insult such a beautiful creature. I was praising you strength, it must take an effort to carry those around and yet you do it without the slightest strain. I am in awe" Don took a step forwards, bowing in jest as Miranda stood at her full height, eyes blazing with blue fire. Don's eyes also held a spark, yet somehow there was a respect in them that shook Miranda. He said the worst things he could come up with her yet he respected her. She didn't understand his humour, which irritated her. Miranda didn't like not understanding anything.

"Well, I am amazed how you manage to tie your shoelaces up you hooligan"

"Hooligan? Did you look that word up or did the Illusive Man teach you it?"

"That is private"

"Hmm… I could teach you, but lacing your boots might take a long time. Can you see your boots over your chest, I'm genuinely curious?"

"How do you function with such a poorly constructed brain?" Miranda snapped, she was not herself when Don insulted her. The Irishman grinned, shrugging her words off with a smile.

"You reconstructed it"

"The single most painful task in my life aside from reconstructing your face"

"Ouch. Touché. That was a good one Miranda"

…

"Charges are go. Move ya booty or lose a cheek" Shaun boomed loudly, jogging out of reach of the detonators. Shepard couldn't keep his mind of Tali, or the logs where she constantly mentioned something he had done that was incredible. Shepard was on the edge of the blast when something hit his head. He grunted as he hit the ground, knocked out momentarily. It triggered another memory that he shouldn't have born.

_The softest skin and beautiful blonde hair. Eyes so blue Shepard almost drowned. She was his, the ring around her finger proved it. No one knew, they were shipped to Akuze. He stared down into blue eyes, no longer drowning sweetly but dying as he held her from a plummet to death bellow._

"_Don't let go, Shepard"_

"_I've got you baby, I'm not letting go" he can't pull her up, can't save her. He holds desperately as his squad run down the path past him._

"_HELP ME!" He cries, but no one even notices him. The Thresher Maw is tearing their camp apart, there is nothing but chaos. A boot hits his side, a soldier trips over his body. Shepard is knocked over the ledge himself and he feels the warmth leave his ankle catches on something, the blue falls further away._

"_Noooooooooooooooo!" Her cry fades as she falls from him forever. Shepard screams, his throat torn raw from the heartbroken cry as his love is forever lost to him._

"_Lily!"_

"Shepard!" Jack yelled, shaking the man roughly.

"Lily" he whispered.

"Who the fuck is that? Get up!"

He stared up and nodded, getting silently to his feet as Shaun called Don over the com.

"Don. Shepard got hit in the head, he's up but he was talking about someone called Lily. Clarify?" Shaun waited for Don's reply before he moved to pull Jack back as she yelled again.

…

Don froze as he heard the message from Shaun. Quickly he touched his com and replied, willing his voice not to shake.

"Do not ask him anything about it. Just pick him up, dust him off and keep your mouth shut. Model soldier, got it Shaun?"

The soldier replied and Don let out a large breath of air he didn't realise he had been holding. He looked back at the data pad in his hand as he strode towards sickbay, utterly disappointed in the lack of organisation. He instantly began changing up his systems, remembering how masterful Shade was at this stuff. He smiled as he finished rearranging his files, had a layout planned for the weapons rules and had signed the order for more clips and a Shotgun blade.

Without looking he sat in a chair, never looking at the motherly doctor Chakwas as he spoke.

"My brothers slipping"

"Slipping how?" The doctor asked, Don took a deep breath before he began.

"He lost someone close at Akuze, she took my place on that mission. For a year all he could say were ramblings of love and goodbye. And her name. We figured out his ramblings, but he started up down groundside with the name, also he took a rough hit to the head"

"What ramblings?"

"The forty nine goodbye letters of the troops he lost to their loved ones"

….

"I wish Shepard was here" Tali's recording ended. Shepard stood before it with tears in his eyes. No one saw them beneath his helmet but he was nearly crying. The memory he had relived haunted him, the letters were engraved upon his memory, the faces he had sacrificed for information. He shuddered, refusing to sacrifice Tali. He had died two years ago for a crewmember. He knew Akuze had broken him, he was fragile even now. He turned that fragileness into rage, rage at the Geth he was about to kill. He was busy sliding a new clip into his gun when a static voice came.

"To basecamp. Come in basecamp" Shepard walked to the log, watching Shaun deconstruct a Geth sniper rifle and store some parts away for reuse. When Shepard reached the radio he fidgeted quickly, using his omni tool to clear the signal. Tali's face came into view as a holographic projection. Instantly Shepard's palm felt sweaty but he removed his helmet.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Tali asked, desperation clear in her voice. Shepard placed his helmet down and then his hands on the controls as he leaned forwards slightly.

"I am" He said simply.

"Shepard? I'm not complaining b-but you show up at the strangest times! What are you doing in the middle of Geth space" Tali touched her mask in confusion before scratching her head. Shepard couldn't help grin slightly as he answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"I was in the area, thought you could use some refreshments. Now I think you could use a Shepard styled rescue" he watched Tali touch her mask again.

"Keelah Shepard, no blowing up the buildings, if you bring the Normandy down it might destabilize these ruins. They are hundreds of years old"

"Jokers going to be disappointed, Garrus too. He was hoping to try out the new guns he and Don arranged" Shepard sounded genuinely disappointed but the small smile on his face betrayed him. Shaun and Jack watched in shock as Shaun began filming, wanting to study this softer side of Shepard further.

"Garrus is with you?" Tali asked in surprise.

"We saved his ass on Omega. He took a missile to the face" Shepard informed.

"This is the second time you've saved my life" Tali suddenly sounded different, her voice almost a whisper filled with longing and wonder. Shepard didn't even notice it, he was too busy focusing on keeping his words coherent.

"Without being on my mission anyway"

"Missions don't count. Besides, how many times have I saved you?" Tali retorted with a friendly challenge.

"Missions don't count. Can you open this door?" Shepard chuckled as Tali got to work, her omni tool working before the door opened.

"There, that should do it" Tali said with a satisfied nod of her head, Shepard lifted his helmet and flashed her a toothy smile, never noticing how Tali caught her breath.

"See you soon"


	13. Chapter 13 - Turn on or on

Chapter 13 – Turn on or on?

She lay in the cold bed looking completely serene. Her face was relaxed as if she was in a deep sleep but her eyes fluttered beneath her eyes. Despite the look of peace she often experienced REM, Rapid Eye Movement, and tonight was no exception. Dreams haunted her, memories of everything done to her flooded. She finally gasped awake, sweat between her breasts yet nowhere else. Once awake the sweat began to pour, running into her eyes. She rubbed them as she grabbed her omni tool and fastened it to her wrist; it was only 4:52 in the morning. She sighed, swinging her feet from beneath the sheet she used, kicking it to the ground in the process. Her dark blue boy shorts fell to mid-thigh as she stood up with a tilt of her head which made her neck crack. She rolled her shoulders, feeling the bones cracking into place as she let out a small groan. Her room was cold, plain save the single bed against the right wall. She wondered into the small bathroom provided then proceeded to shower via the tap and a sponge. She noted her scars, the tattoos she used to cover the ones on her back and down her spine. Much like Shaun, every bone had a tattoo of the bone although Shell had opted for pirate skulls to add some flair. They somehow went with the girlish tattoo on her lower back. Her scars roamed her collar bone and breasts; small pin punctures down her breasts in circles, line scars following above and below her collar bone. She traced the line down her middle, over her stomach and into her pants to her folds. She had hated these scars, but now they made her who she was.

"Sorry to wake you Shell, Kelly would like to speak with you at your earliest convenience" Miranda announced. Shell rolled her eyes; the Raven haired woman was not her type at all. Humans had not been her type in fact, until Kaiden. He had died on Virmire; although the details were sketchy she didn't dwell on them. She absently traced a raised scar on her ring finger. She remembered the simple gold band he had offered for his love, before she had shrunk it down and had it implanted beneath her skin. She would never forget her promise to him, but she would move on. No more humans.

She pulled her Cerberus uniform on before she used a special pin in the middle of the short sleeve, then she pinned it to her shoulder. It resulted in a penguin suit angle on her sleeves. She didn't mind the scars on her shoulders showing, it was easy to make excuses for them as they did not match. She then pushed a biotic hand to the Cerberus symbol. She pushed the biotics through the cloth before she tore away, leaving a hole over her uniform to reveal the singlet she wore beneath. Satisfied with her appearance she walked out the door, towards the Quarters of Kelly Chambers, the Psyche and Attendant to Shepard.

…..

Shell sat in the room at the table Kelly had requested she sat in. it was white, with welcoming decorations but it reminded Shell of a lab. She tapped her fingers on the table in a slow, pondering rhythm. She had not spoken a word, or raised her dark eyes to the waiting green.

"So, miss Snipes" Kelly started. The tapping stopped for a moment, then started again. Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap. Finally Shell raised her eyes, looking up into Kelly's face. The woman was pretty enough, ginger haired with fine features, delicious lips and kind green eyes. She was full of life, bubbly and loving. Not what Shell wanted, although she would go a round to confirm. She wasn't horny by nature but she had a healthy view on her sexual life. Every now and again she needed some release, and she refused to find a committed relationship. So one night stands commenced.

"Wanna go? You're pretty enough, and it's been a few months since I got a good piece"

"A… a good piece?"

"I've had a few bad ones. So I quit the, what shall we call it? ... "whoring" around" Shell grinned as the pieces fell into place with the doctor.

"Tell me, are you usually so sexually driven?" Kelly asked her face a little uncomfortable.

"No. Nor am I into women, or humans. It's grieving and distraction because tomorrow is a very bad day for me" Shell didn't beat around the bush. She leaned forwards, arms crossed on the metal table as Kelly sat before her, giving up the height advantage to stare into Shell's eyes. Shell smiled, unzipping her uniform to the waist and sitting in her tank. Her toned arms drew Kelly's eyes for a moment, particularly the scars. Luckily her scars became skin coloured as such they were almost invisible. She let the top half pool at her waist, which was a good look for her.

"Shay Snipes. Ex-military, suspended for… using a rocket launcher on a reporter, several cases of assault, grievous bodily harm to others and a blown up bar. Violence is something of a pass time for you isn't it?" Kelly noticed the rough glare Shell offered her. Before Shell could think she launched her arm across the table and gripped Kelly's shirt. For a moment Kelly gulped in fear, watching the rage flood Shell's features before she let Kelly go gently.

"Shell now. I haven't been Shay for most of my life, Shaun is far more adaptive" Shell informed, she then looked to the table and shut her eyes. Every movement was begging to be stopped. The urge to harm was indescribable and all powerful within Shell's eye. She held her gaze down, brow twitching as images of Kelly's mutilated body flashed in her mind, then intense rushes of pleasure teased her imagination. She shook her head before speaking.

"Cuff me to this table, and have a stun gun on your person. Do not ask or argue, just do it… Please" Shell started off in a commanding tone. Kelly was going to refuse her but something about the way Shell had whispered please, begged to be restrained. Kelly saw the muscles tensing and flexing beneath her skin, they crawled unnaturally. She put two and two together, considering Jack's profile and Shaun's file she had read she didn't want to gamble. She requested the necessary tools over the comm then waited in silence. There was no point in having this woman angry at her if it could be avoided.

….

Shepard growled as a bullet hit his shield. Without thinking he aimed his gun and shot, however he was beaten to the kill by Shaun who stood with a pistol in hand. The sniper spun the pistol in hand like an ancient day cowboy, right down to the dangerous pursed lips and narrowed eyes. Shaun was a good soldier, Shepard had to admit. He trusted the man, despite the obvious flaws. Shaun was almost like Shade, naturally charismatic and friendly. However while Shade flaunted that Shaun hid away, preferring to shoot from shadows than show off, it was an endearing quality in Shepard's mind.

"We've got drones incoming!" Shaun called the situation followed by several curse words from Jack that even led Shepard to cringe.

"They have cloaking devises, stay frosty" Kasumi's voice came over the comm. Shepard stood up in the middle of the field and lowered his gun as his spare hand touched his helmet.

"Kasumi, have you been on channel line the whole time?" he demanded. He knew the thief had from the giggling on the line; still he rolled his eyes and waited for an answer. He was so intent on getting an answer through his silent willpower that he didn't notice the Geth Prime stalking towards him with its gun at the ready.

"Prime Motherfucker!" Jack yelled, which was enough to send Shepard diving for cover. As his back connected with the ground he looked between his bent up knees to where he had been standing. The ground was charred black; with the obvious cracks throughout the concrete that Shepard was positive wasn't there before he had dived out the way he knew he would have been dead. He counted his blessings that he had managed to avoid that attack, then cursed the pain in his left arm. He glanced down and cursed at the dent in his armor. He knew by looks the pain was his armor digging into his flesh, and the slowly spreading sticky feeling was blood.

"Shepard, gun!" Shaun called, running towards his commander. Shepard thoughtlessly tossed his M-15 Vindicator Battle Rifle to Shaun, wincing as his arm touched the ground.

Shaun caught the weapon with a grunt, he never missed a step as he put his pistol back in its holster and gripped the battle riffle with both his hands. He faced down the huge Geth Prime and ran full steam ahead, firing bullets straight at the larger enemy. He rolled to the left, landing on his knees before rolling forwards and getting to his feet to avoid a blast from the Prime. He fired again, holding the gun in his left hand as his right gripped the grenade he had stored for special occasions. He flipped over the incoming stream of bullets, bringing his knees to his chest before kicking out and spinning his body. He landed and ducked behind a pillar as he reloaded. Then he turned and ran again, firing straight into the Geth's head as he leapt. His hands closed around its shoulder before he used his legs to hold onto the Prime and emptied a clip into the Geth's shoulder. The Prime didn't fall, but the large fist sized hole was enough to slam the Grenade into.

"Eat this!" Jack's voice broke his silent self-praise. Shaun flipped backwards as Jack's biotic throw hit the Prime and sent it flying backwards. During its flight the grenade detonated and blew the Geth prime to pieces, which somehow managed to crush some drones.

"Prime incoming!" Shepard yelled, Jack looked at him as Shaun rolled his eyes. They looked up and saw something flying rapidly to their position.

"Oh come on!"

"Motherfucker!"

….

"That's it. I'm going down there" Don stated finally, throwing his hands up in exasperation. The crew was unsure what to do with their commanding officer as he walked to the armory, Miranda hot on his heels trying to convince him to stay. The words of wisdom fell on deaf ears as Don stormed through the still opening doors.

He ignored Miranda's protests as he pulled his armor on, pausing halfway when he realised he had missed some straps and locks. Miranda's hands were already there, dreadfully close to his sides as she fixed his armor. Her hands brushed down the inside of his thighs as she buckled up his legs. It was then Don couldn't resist a little jest.

"You seem to be enjoying that" He chuckled. Miranda looked up at him and bit her lip, eyes flashing with controlled rage briefly before they darkened.

"And what if I said I did?" she licked her lips as Don's face paled several shades further than his usual lily coloured skin. Then his cheeks were set aflame as he blushed a deep crimson colour, only darkened by his pale skin. His hair added to the appearance he was on fire as the blush crept to his hairline.

"Uh… um, ah… I mean… ugh, hackah… you know…"

"What's the matter Don? Can't you handle a woman?"

"Fella, this a bogging embarrassment"

Miranda laughed as Don stuttered and put his foot in it, everything he said sounded worse and more amusing. Eventually he caved.

"I may tease a little, but I never mean any disrespect"

"Could have fooled me" Miranda said with a raised brow. Don stopped smiling as he finished fastening his shoulder pads then began to walk away, suddenly intent on his previous task of getting to the surface and his brother.

"And just how are you going to get down there? Jacob has the shuttle down there" Miranda pointed out. Don paused for a moment, eyes narrowed in thought before he gave her a charming, mischievous grin.

"Just how much do the escape shuttles cost?"

…

The object landed with a crash on the final Geth Prime. Both bounced across the battlefield into the door, which was knocked down as the ground team charged through and shot the drones that kept appearing, none knowing what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" Jack demanded.

"You're asking me?" Shepard retorted, jogging towards the pod. He held his arm against his side as he jogged, watching Shaun sprint ahead with a pistol in his off hand. His right hand pushed some of the rubble aside only to give a disapproving glare down into the midst of the metallic mayhem.

"Shepard. TIM isn't going to be happy" Shaun finally let a grin show as he pulled Don to his feet, shaking his head in bewilderment as he did so. The white fist clutched to Shaun's hand for a while, the red head Irish man was clearly shaken from his fall, if his rolling eyes and groaning didn't give that away nothing would. Eventually he found his steady feet and paced to the controls, still a little dazed as he touched the button. Jack was busy hacking some wall safe she had found, grumbling as she used biotics to rip the door off and claim the 6,000 credits within. Shaun was now covering the door in case more drones came through, with his visor down cloaking devices gave off heat, which he could see and fire at efficiently. He wasn't considered a galaxy class alliance sniper for his pretty eyes alone.

The huge window opened to reveal a field. Shepard took stock quickly. Up the middle had cover from either side but was an open channel. The left had cover from the middle but left you open for an attack. The right was a snipers paradise except it had no cover from the sun.

He was so busy taking stock of the field that he almost didn't notice the Colossus in time. The huge tank shaped like a four-legged Geth fired a ball of blue at them, leaving Shepard three seconds to cry out and tackle his brother to the ground.

"Colossus!" he cried, knocking his brother down. He groaned at the pain in his left arm and side but otherwise he took little notice of his own injuries, instead hunting his brother's unprotected head for any wounds, pulling rubble out of the fiery hair in the process.

"Son of a…" Jack never finished as she put up a biotic field.

"Get down" Shaun cut her off from finishing her sentence, rolling so he was in her shield. The biotic gave him a death glare but said nothing nor did she take any violent action against his violation of her powers, and personal space. Instead, she held the shield long enough to shelter them both from the explosion in the centre of the room.

"We're going to need a rocket launcher" Shaun sighed, rising to his feet as Jack released the field and stood up herself.

"Fella, We're going to need a goddamn Mako" Don corrected with a tight grin. He hid his panic behind his smile and wide, excited eyes. He missed the Mako, even though his brother couldn't drive for shit. He missed going to Med Bay with broken bones because his brother had driven off a cliff. Hell, he even missed Wrex's constant complaining about Shepard crashing at speeds he could walk faster. Shepard had vowed he would fight one on foot, now he was keeping his promise it seemed.

"I said I would fight one on foot to protect someone I care about" Shepard reminded, ducking so the Colossus couldn't see him.

"Never thought it would be _THE_ one though, did you?" Don winced as soon as the words left his mouth.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

…

"So, what do you want to know?" Shell asked politely, flexing her fingers by gathering them into a fist one stretched finger at a time. Even chained she ruled the room. With one gesture of her head she had Kelly cautious. The woman wasn't oblivious to Shell's intimidation but she was powerless against the brutal honesty that Shell displayed.

"Why tomorrow is such a bad day for you, to start" Kelly paused, hoping Shell would let her in to see the emotions but the pink haired woman simply blinked, made a hmm sound in the back of her throat and leaned back in the chair. It was an open gesture, despite her hostility to the doctor. It was instinct, not intentional dislike. It still did not make Kelly feel any better or any safer.

"It was the day my boyfriend proposed to me, it was also to be my wedding day the next year. Instead he died in action almost three years ago" Shell didn't answer further, instead holding the uneasy silence before Kelly continued. Usually she would edge into this subject but something about Shell made Kelly want to avoid the topic of marriage all together. She had to admit, the woman was quite attractive in the practical way. That said she was wild, holding onto a little bit of darkness that could never be tamed. The woman's blunt attitude added to the rugged style she portrayed.

"I'm sorry" She said simply, unable to focus as her eyes drifted down to the womans chest. It started out watching her breathing, trying to see if it quickened with certain tones but soon Kelly found herself distracted.

"That was one of the only times I was Shay" Shell informed. Kelly looked at her confused.

"Who were you when you were six?"

"174" Shell said without pause. Kelly blinked.

"A number? What happened to you?"

"Me and my brother were sold into slavery and medical experimentation. Father had left us and mother couldn't afford us, she got a good offer and took it. I don't blame her, Shaun would kill her if he could"

"Ok. How about when you were eleven?"

"Funeral. Me and my brother were promoted into the finer experiments for alliance soldiers. It involved breaking us of our fear and putting us through extreme mental and physical pain"

"What sorts of things did they do to you?" Kelly asked, no longer in doctor mode but instead trying to be a friend to the chained woman.

"Stabbing, electrocuting, drowning, nightmare forming. Giving us illnesses then curing them. Beatings. Old school torture. When I was thirteen rape was introduced. When I was fourteen they let Turian Guards rape me, since humans didn't seem to be effective enough. That was also the year my brother broke us out. Unfortunately some of my… abilities were not fully tested, side effects included constant nightmares, and when In combat I must shoot anything I see move. It also affects every day life, ergo the wrist accessories I am wearing right now. You may also notice the yellow flecks in my eyes, indicating anger and loss of control. It's quite easy to achieve if you rub me the wrong way… and I'm not just talking metaphorically" she paused with a scoff. This woman had no reason to care. To her Shell was lacking personality, just another unnecessary edition to a steadily growing crew. She was just another nut job, a faceless shadow to half listen too. That's all she ever was. Her brothers shadow.

"I'm sorry" Kelly whispered again.

"Not sorry enough to stop staring at my tits. I turn you on; I turn a lot of women on as well as men. By the time I became Bombshell I had a rule, I follow to this day and I suggest you remember it. I can turn you on, or I can turn on you. A little bit of evil goes a long way, Doc"

….

"We don't have enough people on our side for you to take one for the team. Stand down!" Shepard commanded, yelling in the Quarian's face. Kal… something. He couldn't remember. The Quarian seemed to understand Shepard's words but he stayed straight up, glancing to the door. His body language betrayed him, which left Shepard barely able to restrain from snapping the Quarian's neck then and there, if Tali hadn't asked personally that Shepard keep Kal alive… her tensed his jaw before he whispered.

"I would do anything for her too. Don't doubt that" Shepard's words were honest, his tone more so. The Quarian finally understood and squatted down, speaking about his squad.

"If you want to honour them cover our arse. You're injured soldier and I need our backs covered if we plan to get Tali out alive. If we fail, I'll let you throw your life away like trash. Don't let it get to that, soldier. Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir. I may take a bullet from the Geth but like hell will I die from infection, that's just insulting" Kal informed. Shepard grinned, he liked the soldier.

"Damn right it is. Now, cover our arse. Shaun, take the snipers route. Jack and I will take the left, blast through the Geth. Don, go straight up the middle. Move out" Shepard ordered, already jogging out despite his injury.

Jack sent shockwaves down the laneway as Shepard used his pistol to fire into Geth heads. He was taking damage to his shields, he couldn't hide the effect of his injury as he winced. The Geth seemed to aim for his arm and side, forcing him to take extra cover and his shots to go wide when he used one hand. He still somehow managed to fight through the pain and keep pace with the furiously grinning Jack.

"Fly Bitch!" Jack called, sending a Geth Destroyed flying through the air. A well-placed bullet from Shaun caused the tank to explode over the Geth swarming towards Don.

"Bastard Jack, they look male to me"

"Bitch! They fight like pussies so they must be chicks"

"Come on, look at their groin. Females don't have that form of crotch even in tight pants.

"They are chicks wearing a strap on or something" Jack defended her political view by throwing another Geth aside.

"Can we have this discussion when we are not under attack!?" Shepard demanded, taking a bullet to the side. It pierced his shield which made him scream a curse word he didn't even know, he was pretty sure it was Krogan. Jack was quite impressed but she didn't deviate from her battle, firing the first shotgun round she had for a while into the oncoming Geth before trapping them with Biotics and firing again. Then once more for good measure. She couldn't leave her gun with one more shot left in it.

"Don. Shepard's down!" Shaun called.

"Fuck, he's n…" Jack's voice fell silent as she saw Shepard fall, holding his side as blood oozed out.

…

Shaun crept up, cloak activated as he found a high ledge. His pistol cleared the Geth there before he started picking the enemies off from Don's back. It was so easy to just sit, the systematic beeping as his shields drained to zero. As he lined up a shot his neck bristled. Without thinking he used his right hand to draw his pistol and fire, while his left pulled the trigger on his sniper rifle, pet named Widow. The beeping of Geth's surrounded him as he continued clearing them with pistol and sniper rifle.

"Fly Bitch!" Jack's voice came. Shaun focused, spotting the Geth destroyer flying. The red armor stood out, right where he needed to put the shot almost glowed with a giant X. he fired quickly, chuckling as the Geth beneath the explosion were disposed of by the actual explosion.

"Bastard Jack, they look male to me" Shaun countered without much thought. He grinned, lining up the next shot before firing. Don put a round in its chest as well, disgusting Shaun's masterful shot with a trashy chestplate.

"Bitch! They fight like pussies so they must be chicks" Jack countered right back. Shaun laughed softly to himself, putting his scope on Don to inspect for weaknesses before flicking back to jack, protecting her since she was distracted arguing with him. He pulled the trigger when a Geth crotch entered his cross hairs. The groin area looked like a cock with padding to protect from a kick or something. The thought made Shaun shudder in disgust.

"Come on, look at their groin. Females don't have that form of crotch even in tight pants" Shaun again shuddered at the mental image, breezing his scope over Shepard before sniping a Geth rising for Shepard in the chest.

"They are chicks wearing a strap on or something" Jack's words made Shaun gasp a laugh out. Trust Jack to say something involving sex toys in battle. Yep, she was unique alright.

"Can we have this discussion when we are not under attack!?" Shepard's demand was followed by cursing. Shaun instantly put his scope back to Shepard, seeing the Geth he shot collapse. He suddenly cursed, seeing where his bullet had hit. It had let the Geth with enough time to pop his boss in the side. This wouldn't look good on a report. He swallowed his fear to keep a steady voice.

"Don. Shepard's down!"

"Fuck, he's n…" Jack fell silent, much to Shaun's relief. Shaun kept his head and put himself into overdrive, popping heads off Geth as Jack dragged Shepard into cover. Once there she continued firing biotics at the incoming Geth as Shaun covered her and Don, which was getting harder as the sun burnt down on him.

…

Don went blank for a moment before he charged up the side, shotgun in one hand and SMG in the other. His Tech armor glowed as he charged, using his biotic and tech to boost him forwards into one of the Colossus' legs. He drove his fist into the Colossus' leg, then his side. He continued beating on the leg, ignoring all the Geth around that fired at him. He felt his arm break as he slammed into the Colossus' leg once more.

"Ah, Fu… Fella!" Don cried out, stopping himself from swearing as he placed a Grenade on the Geth's leg.

"fuck you, Fella" Don shouted then let his charge free, sending him straight through the Geth's leg and into a far wall. It was enough to clear the explosion. Kal fired his final rocket with a triumphant shout, which let the team know the battle was won. However, it wouldn't be a victory if Shepard died on the plant side.

"Joker. Send the shuttle to our location, Shepard's shot and injured"

"Holy shit. ETA six minutes. How bad is he?"

"My brother's pig headed. He's walking to see Tali now, bleeding all over the place"

"Don't let him traumatise the poor girl"

"I think its too late…"

…

He stumbled, his vision blurring from the pain as he willed his feet to move. The only thing going through his head was Tali. He knew his wound wasn't life threatening, and he knew he needed to see Tali safe. The doors opened to reveal her back. He smiled, stepping forwards towards Tali as she turned. Her entire body language lightened up, that alone made Shepard happy as he wavered.

"Shepard!" She exclaimed happily, like a teenage girl receiving her first pony. Shepard smiled, unable to make his body act. The next thing he knew was his knees were against the stone cold ground, his side was warm and sticky with his blood and Tali was safe.

"Shepard?" Tali's voice wavered in concern.

"Tali" he groaned, falling forwards clinging to his side.

"Shepard!" her cry of anguish alone guided him from the light into the darkness of sleep. A realm where time held no meaning. She was safe. Tali was safe and the battle was won, with no thanks to him. Lone thoughts bound him, leaving him sweetly oblivious to the world of chaos around him.


	14. Chapter 14 - Wake Up

Chapter 14 – Wake Up

Shepard's eyes moved beneath closed lids, indicating the intensity of his dreams as sweat formed and clung to his brow, turning his hair from blonde to brown as the sweat travelled. He lay with chords to his arms and over his chest, held to little sensors as he rested on the white hospital bed/bench. The light above his body was turned to low; illuminating his chest with warmth without being in the way should his body shoot up. The blanket he wore pooled at his waist, leaving his golden haired chest bare and allowing the light to catch. He seemed to glow down his chest, light capturing the golden locks and enhancing them. His side was covered in bruises with a bandaged wound, which wrapped around his belly button under his back around his side then back to the start. He took a moment to blink, focusing on each aching bone and muscle and forcing them to relax, forcing the pain to subside for a while. It would come back with vengeance latter on, twice as bad as it was now but he needed to wake up. Staring up at the white roof he felt his muscles tense, especially his stomach. He tried to sit up but a weight on his shoulder drew his attention. The cold visor on his bare skin made him smile. This wasn't the lab where his death was ruined, this was his ship and his crew with his friend asleep on his shoulder.

"Tali?" he questioned, hoping that it wasn't a dream. The weight shifted as a hand closed around his gently. Three fingers. Shepard found it a curious sensation, rarely being held by any alien let alone a Quarian he was not familiar with their grip. It wasn't unpleasant, just curious.

"Shepard! Keelah, you scared me half to death" Tali started, instantly putting the guilt into play without even knowing what she was doing. Shepard felt like a child called out with an injury as he smiled, looking utterly sheepish as Tali glared at him. Her eyes narrowed at him before she grinned, even if Shepard couldn't see her face he just somehow knew the expression she would be wearing.

"How's your arm?" Shepard finally managed to ask, gesturing to the wrap Tali was wearing around her right bicep. The Quarian managed to look sheepish as she shrugged.

"Nothing doctor Chakwas couldn't handle. I was just brought straight in. Kal isn't as good, he needs to return to the fleet" What Tali didn't say was weighing heavily on Shepard. It wasn't Kal alone who would be returning to the fleet. That hurt. Twice. Twice Tali would have left instead of standing there with him, unlike Garrus.

"Right. Let's go. As Captain it's my duty to be there" Shepard swung his legs out of the bed, grateful for the uniform pants he wore even if he didn't have a shirt. The ground was cold against the soles of his bare feet, his sensitive toes, but he still walked straight ahead towards the shuttles. He would not be seen as petty or weak for another's choice. She was grown up after all, no longer the star struck youngling Shepard had met and saved, she was now a young woman and a commanding officer, in Quarian terms he had no idea what she was.

"I'll send my data to the Admiralty board then I'll settle in" Tali said finally, this almost gave Shepard whiplash for how fast his head spun to face her. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes wide in shock. Even with every sign of surprise it was still hard to read his facial expressions, his eyes were the most confusing aspect of him. Tali found herself wondering what went on behind the storm everyone saw. No one could know what it was like. To be Shepard, no one could. He was considered the bad man, the Galactic Dick was a name he was gifted with, along with The Loner Soldier and Butcher's Brother. He was also so sad, even in his blinding fury his eyes held a dimness of sorrow and loss that broke Tali's heart. She wondered what was going on behind his deep blue eyes, even she didn't know.

"You're staying?" Shepard asked, there was a sparkle in his eye that Tali couldn't place. Was it anger? No, Shepard's face was relaxed now. Joy. It had to be joy that a friend was remaining with him.

"Of course. And if the Admiralty Board doesn't like it they can go to hell, I just watched my team die around me. If it wasn't for you…" Tali hung her head, fighting back the sob. Crying was terrible in a mask. The cleaning facilities inserted were horribly uncomfortable.

"Tali" Shepard started, placing a hand on her shoulder gently as he stepped closer into her space. He had used this gesture as a threat so often yet Tali couldn't feel intimidated, she was anxious. Shepard was close, and she noticed that being Quarian.

"Shepard… I had to listen to them screaming"

"Tali. I've been through it too, if you need to talk I'm here" Shepard didn't give her a chance to reply as he turned away, tensing his hands as he resisted the urge to hug her. Tali was adorable, it was hard to resist helping her when she was sad but he had to keep his Commander face on a little longer.

…..

It was ten minutes later Tali informed Kal of her choice to stay with Shepard. They stood professional, even shirtless Shepard commanded respect. His brother had joined in with his arm in a sling and his jacket over his shoulder, hair as always amazingly messy and red.

"Tali's staying with me, that won't be a problem" Shepard stood tall, challenging Kal for what he perceived as a threat. He hated the instinct to like and hate the soldier, who reacted the exact same way. He saw why Tali thought so high of him, but that didn't mean Shepard liked it. His arm wrapped around Tali's shoulders, earning a startled gasp from Tali and a soft growl from Kal.

"We hope. We will go through all the political channels. My brother must have hit his head to forget his manners" Don smoothed things over with the Quarian guards with Kal. Shepard suddenly realised his actions and shyly withdrew his arm from around Tali, her body language showed relief and disappointment. The entire Quarian race was confusing.

"That won't be a problem, as long as it's her choice"

"It is Kal, I would do anything for Shepard" her statement was innocent enough but it drew several looks between Tali and Shepard. Arched brows and self-satisfied smiles as if they were in on a secret. Shepard's heart pounded from the dedication that had been in Tali's voice, he was honoured to have such a friend. It was then he realised he was standing so close to Tali their shoulders brushed, it seemed Tali noticed this as well but neither acknowledged the situation.

"Take care of her Shepard"

…

"I'm curious" Shaun started cautiously. He stood staring into the belly of the beast in the dark red light that filtered into Jack's self-appointed quarters beneath Engineering. He instantly saw the shadowy figure give him her attention, which brought a warmth to Shaun. It wasn't the rush when your crush looks at you that way, or knows you exist, it was honour to be considered by this powerful young woman. He was very curious.

"I'm curious about a certain biotic named Jack. You see, she has the foulest mouth I've ever seen and more tattoos than a Krogan has balls and yet she is beautiful in a strange way. Kindred perhaps?" he walked down the stairs, straight into the darkness with his eyes intent. He had one shot to figure this woman out, one shot to know if she could be trusted and her limits.

"So, tell me about yourself, Jack" He concluded, leaning against her metal desk as she looked up at him.

"I'm still finding out about me. Thanks for helping me get these files" Jack made a gesture with her hand while holding the data pad. Shaun smirked, thinking of Miranda's face as she realised the tattooed freak had beaten her, the perfect woman by most standards.

"To see the look on Ice Queen's face, it was my absolute pleasure" Shaun noticed the savage glow of hatred and amusement in Jack's eyes.

"Cheerleader's a Cerberus bitch, I knew that before she opened her mouth. Jacob, he doesn't know who he is, but that's not my problem"

"What's in them, the files?" Shaun finally asked.

"Cerberus is into some nasty shit. I'm going to find something I can use, I just know it. Names. Dates. Places" Jack voice turned into a growl. Shaun never noticed how sexy the growl she had was, especially when Jack was pissed. He had to admit it was actually kind of cute. A deep, raspy growl coming from a fine frame and deep brown eyes. He shook his head, imagining Jack's bark was worse than her bite was a big mistake. He had seen her bite, if she barked it she would bite.

"What happens when you find what you're looking for? Do you play Charades?"

"I go hunting. Anyone who screwed with me, pays. Their associates pay. Their friends pay. The Galaxy is going to be a lot emptier when I'm done" Jack spoke so truthfully and with such deadly intent Shaun shuddered. There was pleasure in the hunt, he would know. Revenge was sweet, but there had to be a line before one lost themselves to the cycle. Shaun had saved himself and his sister, but Jack had no one looking out for her. She had continued to fall. Staring at Jack he saw what he could have become, and he loathed it. He didn't loath Jack, far from it. This whole face was a smoke screen. Beneath it she was a frightened little girl.

"I can't let you go on a killing spree, Smokey" He knew the name fitted instantly. He had used the name for her before in the heat of battle, but now he knew it fitted. Jack also noticed but she said nothing yet.

"I'm here for this mission. After that, what I do is my business" Jack retorted.

"Let me rephrase that. I _won't _let you go on a killing spree" Shaun stood straight, glaring down at Jack without seeming angry or threatening. He was firm, dedicated to keeping Jack from her fun. This infuriated the explosive biotic but she kept a cool façade on.

"You can't stop me" Jack sounded so sure of herself. Shaun shook his head sadly. He knew he could, if he wanted to Jack would never see it coming. He was the best, even Jack couldn't stay awake forever whereas Shaun could stay up for weeks at a time with barely any shuteye. Jack was a biotic, she ate three times what most of the crew ate so food was essential for her powers and health. Shaun could starve for twice as long as the average human with minimal effects.

"I pray for your sake we never have to find out, Smokey" he said and walked towards the stairs, when one foot touched the first step Jack's voice came.

"Wait. Why do you call me Smokey?"

"Because that's what you've allowed yourself to become. A smoke screen for how afraid and alone you really are"

"You don't know anything about me, dumbass"

"It takes one to know one"

…

Shepard sat in his bathroom, feeling the cool of the tiles and concrete floor beneath his feet thinly clothed legs and buttocks. He felt the cool against his arms neck and his sweat soaked old muscle shirt which was around his neck instead of being worn. He shook as his hands wrapped around his body, supporting himself like a blanket. He would have wrapped something around his body if he had been able to endure the warmth. His body was so hot. He just wanted relief, but then he was so cold he wanted warmth. He didn't even know anymore.

His skin was in a sweat, droplets clear on his flesh as if he had simply stood under the shower tap and turned the water on full blast. Each drop caught the light of his room outside, reflecting the blue of his Aquarium and the whitish yellow of the lights. His faint blonde body hair also shone in the water, casting a softer appearance over his numerous harsh scars.

Every night the ghosts of his questionable past haunted his dreams, bore heavy on his waking hours. Forever held a portion of his mind, forcing Shepard away from all he loved. The faces of so many of the lost and long dead flooded his mind every day. He couldn't handle it much longer.

He was tired. He was tired of trying to save a galaxy that shamed him. He was tired of seeing his kills every night. Tired of fighting nightmares that had been granted by Cerberus messing with Thresher Maw nests. He was tired of working with Cerberus. Tired of being jerked around by The Illusive Man. He was sick and tired of his closest friends turning their backs on him. Tired of friends no longer believing him. Tired of bearing the blame and burden of the two years it took to put him back together. He was sick of being Commander Dolph Shepard, council Spectre, galactic hero, now galactic traitor. He was tired of being himself.

….

It was hours later they landed in Omega. They needed to refuel and purchase food, supplies and other pieces of equipment that the crew had requested. Instead of writing a list, Shepard had decided to give the crew three days shopping leave on Omega. Shepard couldn't help screw his nose up as they docked. He had always hated Omega.

The sickness and poverty of good souls was feasted upon by those with hearts long dead in husks of goodwill. The space station was a dump; barely worth setting foot in if you were an honest soul. Shepard hated how so many came wishing for a better life and instead found the smoke filled streets and Vorcha that trademarked Omega.

Shepard hated the area because it suited him perfectly. A cold, calculating backstabber. He barely felt worthy to wear a uniform, let alone command a ship on a quest to save humanity. He would never voice how Omega called to him, the hatred he felt for the place was also equalled with a thirst. Here he could be as barbaric as he liked, and get away with it.

"Shepard, are you ok?" Tali's voice interrupted his thoughts as he stared out the window. The thought of the asteroid field surrounding Omega made Shepard shudder. Somehow empty, lifeless space made him feel afraid and yet he almost longed to see a fleet of Alliance ships backing him.

"Yeah. Just thinking" He mumbled as Tali stood nervously at the door, twisting her right hand around her left finger anxiously. Shepard smiled as he noticed this, he always wondered about the habit but found no words to question.

"Why did you give the crew leave here?" Tali finally asked. Shepard sighed and removed his forearm from the window, his forehead naturally followed as he took a stride towards Tali.

"We need supplies, and this dump has a good club. The crew could use some R&R… Now, don't Gabby and Ken need some engine crap part?"

"Yes. Uh, T6-FBA couplings" Tali sputtered. Shepard looked to her in confusion. He never understood her slight nervous stutters, especially when he asked questions about engineering.

"Care to hit Omega with me then?"

"Sure. Just let me see if we need anything else" Tali bounced excitedly on her toes before almost bowling Miranda over in her haste to the elevator. Shepard smiled softly to himself before steeling his features.

"Miranda this better be important" he stated, eyes narrowed at the collected officer before him. Miranda raised an eyebrow which indicated the smart remark at the tip of her tongue but she didn't let it loose. Instead she took a breath and began.

"Shepard, I believe it would be beneficial for us to purchase a coffee machine"

….

"Tali! Just the lass I wanted to see. Wow, you're lookin' great. Is that a new haircut?" Don chirped, falling into step with Tali as she finished speaking to Gabby and Ken. Her body language was angry and tight, which left Don with a nervous expression. He knew how volatile his brother was, but even Shepard was scared of a Tali outbreak.

"This is a Cerberus ship!" Tali spat. Clearly it was not a question. The Quarian's hands were on her hips, her left heel bouncing impatiently. Shepard had told Don once that Tali tapped her left heel when she was annoyed and her right when she was nervous or lying. He had then proceeded to call Shepard whipped, and a flourish of other sissy names that led to Don sitting in med bay with ice on his badly broken nose. His counterpart in teasing had a broken arm and both his ankles broken as well. The doctor had not been amused with Shepard's enthusiasm to preserve his dignity. Needless to say once Captain Anderson had heard about the incident Shepard had become the second in command, and it became an unspoken rule "Don't fuck with Shepard" among the crew.

"Shepard will address this after we leave Omega. Please, don't do anything rash"

"Rash? Quarian's don't get rashes. This is a Cerberus ship! I cannot believe this! What is going on?"

"Tali! Language! Shepard will tell. I need a favour from you" Don gripped her shoulder. The material was smooth, her shoulder tense. He was amazed at how thin she felt despite being in good proportions. Quarian's were a finer race, how they looked no one knew. Some Asari did, but they were considered senile by now.

"Fine. One favour" Tali rolled her eyes at Don's hands clasped together in a prayer and his watering green eyes. He had the same pull as his brother, the same genetics in his eyes thanks to the Genetic Tampering but he would never have the same effect on Tali as Shepard did. Of course he wouldn't. Don was open and kind, his eyes shone and radiated happiness even in the darkest times. His thoughts flooded through his eyes unless he was in a political debate. Shepard pushed people away. His cold face masked the pain and doubt his eyes could not.

"Convince my brother to buy a coffee machine" Don stated simply, which drew confusion from Tali. Grown men did not usually jump in the air and clap from the wrist like young children overjoyed to be given a butterfly lollipop.

"What in the Fleet is a "Coffee Machine?" Tali asked, eyes wide behind the visor. Don paused, almost cursing his luck before he began.

"It's a machine that makes a drink humans like called Coffee. It's a wee bit of an acquired taste, but it keeps people awake and thus is productive for a stable working environment"

"Then why hasn't Shepard agreed to it?"

"He… has a wee, itty bitty issue with coffee machines" Don used his fingures to make a tiny gesture of space. Tali looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. He rapidly saw his chances of convincing Tali to convince his brother fading away through her now scrutinizing gaze. He shifted uneasily, ribbing his chin and sighing before he dove head first into his explanation.

"He can't use them, and can't bare the noises they make. That with his training, and past experiences…"

"What did he do to the machine?" Tali asked in a somewhat amused tone despite the way she dragged her voice out as if it were a burden to ask. Her interest was piqued, but she kept herself in check. She knew Shepard had to have a good reason, but hearing the explanation Tali couldn't see why he would dislike such machines over noises they made.

"He shot it" Don said flatly.

"What?"

"Sixteen times" Don added, still keeping his voice even despite the slightly higher than usual pitch he used holding back the laugher and adding an air of dry humour.

"That's a little excessive"

"In a residential area" Don finally let his vocal pitch drop.

"That's Shepard" Tali said nodding. She could believe every word of that. It was strange how differently she viewed him as a pose to others. Skip had loved him; said Shepard had balls just like he did. Many had feared him, speaking in hushed whispers behind his back. Tali loved him also, but she saw a softer man than everyone else.

"Yes it is. Now, will you work your magic on him?" Don kept himself polite and happy as his brain kicked into political mode. The only way he was going to get Tali to agree was if it involved helping Shepard, or getting closer to him. Everyone jumped for the chance to get closer to Shepard, even people who were already close with him. It was just a fun fact that Don kept in the back of his head, until required in forwards situations.

"Magic?" Tali tilted her head in genuine confusion. Don bit the side of his mouth, struggling to contain his twinge of guilt at bending and revealing the truth.

"Of course. You are very close to his heart" Don started never saying (you could be closer) or (you are his heart) but instead revealing half-truths.

"I'll talk to him"

"Thank you"

…

"She's filled out" Skip noted as soon as he saw the expression on his friend's face. Shepard naturally glared, not needing to ask whom he was talking about. He rested his hand against the table and continued his level gaze, which always appeared to be scowling or actively glaring, at his former squad mate and friend with intense eyes. Jacob flinched, clearly torn between the two. As he moved to leave Shepard made his commands clear.

"Stay, Jacob. I want a rundown on the new weapon systems"

"Yes sir" Jacob said respectfully, holding back as Shepard turned his eyes to Skip.

"Watch where you put your eyes, soldier" Shepard sounded flat enough but the way he said soldier made Jacob flinch. Shepard was cold, but that one word bore the threat of a thousand funeral pyres. Shepard promised painful death and destruction with the way he uttered a single word. The air seemed to burn and in that very moment, Jacob knew everything said about Shepard's presence was true.

"Don't threaten me, Shepard" Skip countered with a tone of his own. Jacob felt like a mouse trapped between two titans. Skip was taller and larger than Shepard was, his eyes were darker and like Shepard's seemed to glow with red-hot rage. He also had his fist gathered as he stood, ready to swing at a moments notice. Shepard noticed this as well and crossed his arms, flexing the muscles in his own silent warning.

"I may be smaller but I will beat you down if you dare open your mouth on her _once_, Skip" Shepard glared, now standing level with the large man. Despite he had to look up, and his chin ended up on Skip's chest the black man was nervous. He showed it in small ways, the way he flexed became defensive, his eyes widened for a moment before settling back into the intimidating glare. Shepard was unfazed and stood his ground until Skip turned away and glared into the wall.

"Are you pulling rank on your friend, Commander?"

"Spectre... And yes, I am. If you mouth off about her I will put you in your place. Understand me?" Again, the cool of Shepard heated the room. Still, despite the sense of rising anger Shepard was as cool as ice and as furious as a raging fire.

"Why do you defend that bucket head?" Skip exploded, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I defend Tali because she deserves a friend. Use her name, not your slander" Shepard actually showed emotion as he growled, which instantly made him seem even more dangerous.

"You're letting your personal emotions get ahead of your duty as our commanding officer! You're fraternizing with a crewman, an alien no less!" Skip accused.

"And what of you and Ash?" Shepard demanded with an equal tone. Jacob retreated to the wall, wishing he could melt through it to escape the explosion in the room.

"Ash is human, it's different" Skip let a low growl out. The room fell silent but the rage in the air continued to spark. Shepard's eyes seemed to go red where they should be black before he spoke.

"How? How is it any different?"

"Tali is a goddamn alien! Quarian no less! You don't even know what she looks like underneath the bucket she wears. What if she has fangs in her vagina? Do we know if she even has a vagina? For all we know she has two a holes!" Skip yelled, waving his hands to prove his point. Jacob's blush went unnoticed by the furious Shepard.

"Keep your mind off Tali's… off Tali's private parts"

"What about yo…"

"Or mine for that matter" Shepard interjected as Skip began to speak. The room seemed to cool down slightly as Skip sighed.

"You've been hung up on the same girl for two years" he pointed out, using a more controlled tone.

"I've been dead for two years" Shepard pointed out, rising his brows in a quick brow shrug and pursing his lips. Normally Skip would have grinned and granted Shepard the point, but instead he continued on with his own line of thought.

"Four years then. You're not twenty nine anymore"

"Don't remind me," Shepard whispered, averting his eyes for the first time the entire conversation.

"What? Don't remind you about what? That you died and left us all? That you were a fucking idiot? That you…" Skip never finished before Shepard growled and pushed him into the wall beside Jacob. Shepard only saw white as he heard the familiar click of his gun, felt the cool metal in his hands. Felt the trigger resisting him, teasing him to pull with the intent to kill. He felt the soft, hot flesh beneath his other hand. Muscle thicker than he could close his hand around, Skip's throat. He registered the gun put under the chin of his friend as he glared into now scared brown eyes. He saw something flicker there than resonated within him. The constant fear. He wanted to pull back, to apologise but he couldn't. He shook with the effort before he managed to whisper.

"Don't… remind me" he pulled back slightly, still holding skip. He felt the muscles flexing beneath his hand. He knew Skip was also holding back his instinct. The large man surprised him however with his soft words.

"Shepard, you need to talk. If you don't, it'll eat you up. You'll become like me. I've lost everything, including Ash. Because I was pig headed" Skip coughed as Shepard completely released his throat.

"What happened?" Shepard whispered. Finally able to focus on what was being said instead of the overpowering emotions within him that seemed to never spill beyond.

"Our pod was attacked. I chased after the man that almost… almost killed Ash. I thought he was going to rape her when I saw him on top of her. I found him, and beat him down. He had lots of friends. They took me hostage and tried to sell me to the Alliance. The Alliance did not think one soldier was worth risking everyone else's lives. I got sold around for a little, took some merc jobs. I can't find Ash. No one will tell me anything" Skip finally looked down, eyes shining with unshed tears. Shepard placed his hand on the large man's shoulder and squeezed. It was a silent gesture of support that Skip valued dearly. He nodded to his friend in a silent thankyou before he began to walk away.

"You need help Shepard. The nightmares, the voices and flash backs. Cold sweats and boiling blood. I've been there. And if you need me, I'm here" Skip said with a smile, baring broken teeth in a handsome grin.

"Have you spoken to your father?" Shepard asked with a raised brow, knowing the answer already.

"Hell no! I 'aven't spoken to him since he spit on my mama" Skip said with a perfectly straight face.

Shepard laughed softly as Skip left, shaking his head at his friend before he turned to Jacob.

"Ok. Give me the rundown on these weapon systems"


	15. Chapter 15 - I Need you

Chapter 15 – I need you

"I should be dead" Shaun whispered, standing in front of his mirror and touching the scars which were situated above his abs yet below his pec muscles. They was almost invisible, feeling flawless save the smoother texture. He pushed with his ring finger, pushing the rock solid flesh as he continued to inspect the wounds he had been forced to endure, the deaths he should have suffered thrice over. Any normal human would be dead.

"But I'm not…" he said, looking at his reflection. What was he? He was human with genetic tampering among other things he didn't understand, but even an enhanced human would have died. It wasn't just his body that was different. It was his mind too. Somehow he didn't think like a human. That thought frightened him for a moment, before that dreadful cool took over his system again. Was this what his life resulted in? never becoming excited or anxious or even aroused. Kept in a small range of human emotions? Was he a monster?

"Of course you're not" Shell's voice came. Shaun let his black shirt fall over tanned skin as he did a 180 spin from his hip to spot his sister leaning in the doorframe to his bathroom. She stood in a white tank top and low sitting baggy jeans. She wasn't Bombshell in this situation, she was herself.

"Because of what they did to us. Shepard trusts me" Shaun hung his head as Shell straightened in the doorway.

"Our training makes us seem trustworthy, we are created for… for taking information and destroying someone's mind without drawing an ounce of blood. Unless we erase ourselves" Shell locked eyes with her twin brother whom looked nothing like her. They were polar opposites. Shaun was tanned with beautiful green eyes that offered comfort without demanding. He was tall and leggy with perfect muscles and very little hair. He was a stand up soldier, quiet with humour. Shell was pale with dark eyes that claimed the light in the room, air cooled around her. She was stocky with good muscles but not nearly good enough for her workout time. She had pink hair she prided herself on. She was loud and brutal, or was she?

"I can't turn it off" Shaun whispered. His sister blinked, her face melting into an expression of extreme concern.

"It was always who you were, I was different"

"You were not Shell. How can you give it all up?" Shaun asked softly. Shell never averted her eyes as they spoke volumes. Shaun instantly regretted asking, but he never averted his eyes as the shadows seemed to come closer to him. He shuddered, feeling the cold more acutely down his tattooed arms.

"I'm female. They could do more to me than you. It meant something different. By the time I arrived at that road I had nothing left to lose" Shell's brutal answer drew a wince from her brother as he walked to her side. He rested his hand on her shoulder as he kept her eye, his brow twitching as he tried to keep his expression more relaxed and the tears from leaving his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. He had to watch his sister die in her eyes all over again. She held herself back, letting Shell rule over Shay. It was agonising to watch the horror and pain flood into her dark eyes before the ripples settled and Shell re-emerged victorious. He let his hand slide from her shoulder as he walked away and ended up sitting on his bed, sighing as the soft mattress gave way to his hind and hugged his thighs, which he kept shoulder width apart.

"I should be over this by now" he whispered to no one in particular, curling his fists up and driving one down into his bed with a growl that made Shell jump. Her heart broke as she watched her brother struggle. He had always been her rock, the protection she could hide behind. Seeing this side of him scared her shitless, but she loved him anyway. She would be there regardless of the cost. He was all she had left.

"You've seen me break. Why are you any different?" Shell asked. Shaun's head whipped up as he gazed into her eyes, lowering the outer half of each brow as his look of anguish appeared. The look spoke volumes before Shaun uttered a sound.

"Because I've always protected you. I'm the one who doesn't break, who doesn't live. I'm the one who will always have your back, except when I fail. I'm failing and I can't have that. I need to be stronger"

"What brought this on?" Shell asked, feeling her anger bubble at the thought of the tattooed woman in the pit several decks bellow.

"Jack. I don't want my… enhancements to affect my friendship with her. I want her to know me, not the experiment" Shaun confessed. Shell clamped her eyes shut and screwed her nose up before she spoke.

"You are what they made you. After everything you didn't let go of who you were before it all, so they made what they wanted of who you were. I gave it up, but you can't and won't"

Shaun sighed loudly, letting his body relax before he answered.

"You're right"

"What makes Jack so important by the way?"

"She's what we could have become. She's like us sister, but she didn't have what we had to pull through" Shaun gave his sister a loving look as she drew her courage for an answer she knew would bring her tears. She sat next to her brother on his bed, drawing his head to her chest as she stroked his hair. His arms wrapped around her as he left his ear on her collarbone. He usually wasn't the submissive in been hugged but tonight was the exception.

"What?" Shell finally whispered. She felt Shaun's confused expression before she clarified.

"What didn't she have that we did?"

"Each other"

…..

Don paused before Miranda's door, straightening his hair and collar nervously. Somehow Miranda inspired him to worry about his hair, which he always called fantastic. He fidgeted until not a strand was out of place. He buttoned up his jacket, making himself appear very formal. The humour of his visit was in his report of possible success and further tactics. The door whooshed open, revealing Miranda hard at work.

"Do you have a minute, Miranda?" he asked politely, standing with his hands held behind his back in an officer's stance. He was above Miranda, and she knew that, yet he was showing more of his respectful and professional side since Miranda had called him on it. the funny thing was it almost disappointed her, no longer having the cruel banters and having to watch around every corner for the menace.

"Of course, I was just finished an operation report. I'm impressed Shep" she caught herself, eyes widening as she realised he had caught her mistake.

"Don. So far things have gone exceptionally well. As far as Cerberus operations go this is one of the best I've been part of" She informed sincerely, eyes narrowed in a quick yet silent warning to Don. He opened his mouth and bore his teeth in a huge smile before he spoke.

"I told you, when I'm involved there is never failure" Don answered, every inch the conceded officer in this moment. He didn't sit, instead standing in a relaxed yet openly powerful stance. Miranda noticed this too.

"I report directly to the Illusive Man, and I'm here because he wants me to be. Cerberus gave us a second chance, maybe you should convince your brother to do the same" Miranda started carefully, knowing how dangerous the ground she metaphorically became as Don's eyes darkened. The usual cheerfulness about him evaporated, leaving a politically hardened commander who was ready to strike. Even Miranda felt the air chill in this side of Don's presence.

"What did Cerberus do to make you so loyal?" Don asked in genuine curiosity. He watched Miranda's stone face for a moment, trying to depict her thoughts. He could tell she was thinking from the lack of tenseness in her jaw. She relaxed her jaw and let her teeth hang slightly apart when she thought, instead focusing on not creasing her brow.

"Hmm. I suppose you deserve to know" she said with an almost playful air about it. She gestured to the chair before her desk politely, finally inviting Don in completely. As he walked towards the seat slowly Miranda began, her expression extremely pained despite her best attempts to hide it.

"You know how I was genetically altered? Well, that wasn't my choice. My, father… created me. He's an extremely influential man and very controlling. He didn't want a daughter, he wanted a dynasty. I ran away as soon as I was old and brave enough. I went to Cerberus because I knew they could protect me"

"How bad were the terms you parted on?" Don asked, mind already in overdrive yet unable to voice any other question.

"Shots were fired" Miranda answered bluntly. Don closed his eyes and winced, feeling even closer to her considering his own life once upon a time. He would never tell anyone about that, at least, not anyone he didn't trust with more than his life. He would admit to it, sure, but he would never elaborate on the gory details. He could picture a young, lanky Miranda running away from her father. He could picture a squad rushing after her, and her fighting back weakly but enough to escape. He didn't have to imagine her fear. He knew.

"You seem capable of defending yeaself, lass, why go to Cerberus? Why did yea need em?" Don asked, furious with himself for slipping back into the lingo he used. He liked the ability to flick a switch on his battle instincts. He was lucky, unlike Shepard and so many others. He could separate himself as a Commanding Officer, A soldier and a human being.

"My father invested a great deal in his dynasty. It wasn't a matter of just leaving, I knew he would continue to chase down his… investments" Miranda's answer came softly. Don could hear the pain in her voice; see the cracks in the Ice Queen's mask.

"I assume Cerberus approves of your enhanced abilities" Don forced his speech back into commander. Perfect pronunciation, timing and wording. He hoped this topic would bring Miranda back into something a little more joyful, her own abilities and confidence.

"Of course. Cerberus fully endorses anything that advances the cause of Humanity; genetic alterations included. But unlike my father and his own selfish reasons, Cerberus and the Illusive Man believe in a greater good. They see the bigger picture" Miranda paused for a millisecond, her tone changing to something Don was unfamiliar with.

"And I feel like I have a purpose here"

"You talk about yourself like you're just a tool to be used. By your father. By Cerberus" Don spoke softly, watching the emotions openly flicker in Miranda's eyes. He on instinct stood up and began to walk towards the centre of the room.

"Maybe, I like to know where I fit in the world. It helps me find meaning in why I was created" Miranda confessed, opening herself up to Don more than either had expected or realised. He walked to her chair and knelt down; acting on instinct, he grabbed her hands and pressed their palms together. His hands rested on the outside of hers as he stared into her eye, all his mockery vanishing and the deepest sincerity Miranda had ever seen replaced it.

"You are who you are, Miranda Lawson. You have no reason to make excuses for yourself" Don said honestly. Miranda drew her hands back, taking a breath before she spoke in the voice of a little girl.

"That's easy for you to say. We were both engineered for greatness, Don Shepard. The difference is you were great before we rebuilt you; I'm great because of it" She looked away from him, almost afraid of what she saw in the usually cheery eyes. She returned her gaze to him when he grabbed her hands again, sandwiching them between his in such a way Miranda couldn't escape and yet didn't feel trapped.

"It's your spirit and personality that define you, as well as your actions. It is the choices _you_ make. It's the same for everyone. We all start out the same way, crying bundles. Sure, some have better genes or genetic alterations but you can't invent and alter a personality. That, Miranda, is what makes you great. Makes anyone great" Don stopped, letting his word sink into Miranda. She didn't move her hands again but she blinked back a few tears.

"That's kind of you. I'm not sure I believe you, but thanks for saying it" she smiled a genuine smile down at him. Don wavered on his knees ever so slightly; dazed by the smile he had received. Her forced expressions were beautiful, but that unforced smile made the room brighten up. He offered her a shy, schoolboy smile in response and stood up.

"I know we started on the wrong foot, but if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here. I didn't know my birthmother mother either"

"I didn't have a mother" Miranda informed. Her expression had stoned once more, shutting down the emotions Don had drawn free. Instead of commenting sincerely he decided to try and joke, hoping it would warm Miranda up a little.

"So you're telling me you've never sucked on a tit before?" he asked, wincing at his own crudeness. He couldn't imagine Miranda drinking from a bottle, but as a dynasty it was possible her father trusted no one to do the job. Miranda quirked her eyebrow.

"Oh, I didn't say that" she said slyly, watching the understanding flood in Don's face. Instead of flipping out he continued on.

"Well, I'm sure the men are heartbroken" he said with a smile. Miranda actually laughed softly at this, shaking her head. Her eyes genuinely sparkled for a moment at Don's puppy dog expression, finally she put him out of the fake misery.

"Gender doesn't matter to me. I've learned to never get close enough to form attachments"

"Well, now you sound like Jack" Don quipped, ducking the data pad thrown at his head. He then bolted from the yell Miranda let lose.

"You are impossible!"

…

"I thought they would help me" Jack scoffed, her arms crossed as she leaned back into the beam, her face was angry but her eyes almost sad. Shaun stared, trying to read Jack through everything she had done to make herself seem aggressive, regret less. She had done well, but not well enough.

"Right. They helped me into their bed. And when we finally did take something big down, they helped themselves to my share of the take… I had learned enough to know what was coming, I beat them to it" Jack finished, her huntress returning with a deadly flash of her dark eyes.

"Never bothered with friends after that"

"They sound like jerks, but it doesn't mean they were going to kill you" Shaun stated, extending his hand from a flick of his wrist. He returned his hand to his arm, slightly knocking his black arm covers. He shamefully but obviously pulled it back into place, noticing how Jack's eyes fixed themselves upon his wrists.

"I don't need evidence, my gut said they were. Doesn't matter now… I'm alive, they're dead. Bastards" Jack trailed off, Shaun grinned inside. Jack had a way of closing a case that seemed soft, but was really a death sentence.

"So you don't have any friends? You're never close to anyone?" Shaun pushed, he saw pain flick through Jack's eyes but she never faltered.

"I've been close to lots of people. If you mean a boyfriend or girlfriend … no. It's a waste of time and it never works out. I can get by with one night stands; it's simpler just doing a stranger. No judging, no expectations. Having people close means they just need a shorter knife to stab you in the back. Lonely and alive works just fine"

"Seems like you miss it more than you care to admit, you said lonely again" Shaun grinned. Jack shook her head, bewilderment across her face for one second.

"Pick apart every little word if you want to, doesn't change the way the world works. Come on, you've been around" she shook her head. Shaun couldn't resist.

"There are several worlds, many inhabited. I though you of all people would know that Jack. You claim to have been around a fair bit"

"Fuck… Whatever. Galaxy then... Why should I give a damn?" Jack shook her head, biotic power dancing through her fingers. Shaun realised how suddenly uneasy Jack was, he needed to bring her back to a safe zone.

"Ok Jack, I'll bite. What's with the tattoos?" Shaun tilted his head, eying Jack down swiftly. Jack seemed to become more confident, in her zone.

"Lots of reasons. Some are for things I've learned. Some are for kills, you know? The good ones… Some are for things I've lost; they are not your business… They are nobodies damn business. The rest, cause hey… why the fuck not?"

Shaun nodded, his eyes taking in the skull hands over her collar bone. He watched Jack's stance, she was uneasy again despite her confidence. His eyes met hers again, a slight grin touching his face. Jack shuffled under his gaze, Shaun's eyes dulled to their more green state again as he took a step back.

"Well, I should go. It was nice talking to you Jack" Shaun began to walk away; he was counting down in his head.

"Wait. My turn with the questions. Most people walk by now, why are you still around? Why are you really asking these things? Is this about sex? Cause if it is maybe you should just fucking say so" Jack had taken a few steps forwards, now she was standing with her shoulder facing him, ready to charge or retreat.

"I must say Jack, you're very interesting. But I don't want to just sleep with you. I want to know what makes you tick before I decide on that" Shaun spoke in a calm voice, turning to look over his shoulder at the confused Jack. She scoffed.

"You don't need to know someone to sleep with them; you just need to know where to put it"

Shaun turned to face her, his eyes intense for one split moment. He saw the confusion in Jack's face as he closed the distance between them. He pushed Jack into the wall. Her breathing hitched as he leaned in close enough to smell her breath. His nose was almost touching hers, his forearm flat against the wall, Jack's head against it. Her hair was not rough like the usual buzz cut, but soft, silky even.

Shaun smiled as his eyes roamed down Jack's face then stopped on her lips for a moment. When his eyes reached hers again they were wide, almost scared. It was a look Shaun had never seen before, one he found strangely adorable in a scarred soul.

"I. Don't. Play" He snarled, eyes burning yellow with the sudden attack of rage. This woman drove him crazy, thinking she was the toughest on the ship without even asking Shaun about his own past. She was almost absorbed in her past, which was understandable yet unbelievably frustrating. He wanted to help her, but first she had to want to help herself. He leaned back, sudden flooded by guilt for his aggressive actions. He shook his head as Jack stared at him.

"I'm not some common lay about. I don't play on people's emotions… often. You're broken Jack, I don't want to fuck you up any more than you already have been"

Jack's biotic field hit his chest like a ton of bricks. He was thrown backwards, his back connected with a low hanging beam. He groaned as he fell, landing on his chest. He coughed, feeling blood in his mouth; he spat it on the floor.

"Shit" he groaned in a whisper, his eyes were clouding but he saw the shock and worry in Jack's face. He couldn't help grin inside, he had been thrown but he had earned worry from someone who could care less. He coughed again, noticing one tooth that was now among the small puddle of blood.

"Crap…"he trailed off, his head falling limply into the metallic tasting mess of red. He was not conscious enough to feel the warmth against his forehead, or to know his head flopped so his cheek lay in his own blood. His free tooth rested against the corner of his mouth, perfect white among the red. Almost like a single snowflake left untouched.

"Don't tease a psychopath, it always bites you in the arse" Jack spoke in her usual threatening tone but her heart wasn't behind it. she only spoke to save her image, when in reality she couldn't get the look in his eyes out of her mind. The words he had said that had set off her uncontrolled biotic burst. Shaun couldn't hear Jack's words, but she was positive he would learn his lesson. Eventually. She was not worth saving.

…

"Repent, the end is nigh" A Baterian announced loudly. Shepard's eyes scouted the gathering crowd. The first thing that stuck out to him was there were no humans. The second was that the group was staring at him. His neck bristled as he reached for his pistol, needing to feel the metal beneath his fingers. He paused however as Tali grabbed his hand excitedly and rushed towards another junk shop. He couldn't deny she was infectious, and offered her a shy grin.

"Humans are a blight upon this galaxy!" Came the Baterian again. Tali noticed Shepard tense before anyone else around him did. The pistol was half free before Tali grabbed his hand, holding it still as she pushed him away from the door, further into the store.

"Keelah, Shepard. Do you want to get us arrested?" Tali demanded in shock as he growled, trying to barge through her fine frame. Somehow she held him back for that instant of blind rage, which allowed Shepard to absorb her words. He eventually slouched his shoulders in surrender, lowering his gaze and muttering.

"Don's going to love this" his tone was sarcastic, tinged with worry and rage. Tali knew of Don's past with Baterians, and didn't blame his hatred. She couldn't condone it, but she most certainly understood it. She suddenly realised she was chest to chest with Shepard, hands on his casual shirt which barred her from his chest. She blushed furiously, again thanking the helmet that she often cursed.

"Keelah, I haven't seen one of these in ages!" Tali cried happily, rushing to a shelf as Shepard stared after her with a soft smile on his face. Tali continued to dance around the store without a care in the galaxy. Shepard watched her like a hawk, both protecting her and enjoying watching her so freely. She sometimes told him facts about bits, to which he simply nodded and answered vaguely. Nothing would stick in his memory, except Tali's happy posture and skipping.

"Up yours too, Fella!" Don cried out rudely, gesturing to someone as Miranda grabbed his arm. She rolled her eyes before she added some biotics to push him towards Shepard, eyes steely as Don finally shook her firm grip off and straightened his jacket.

"The Baterian?" Shepard asked simply, reading the dark expression. His brother stopped huffing and stared at him, eyes speaking what he couldn't voice. Shepard took a step forwards and gave his brother a quick pat on the back, leaving his arm around Don's shoulders. Don nodded to Miranda, who relaxed then spoke.

"There has been a situation with Jack" Miranda started carefully, trying to read Shepard's expression. Shepard looked furious, or maybe indifferent. His face was impossible to read, and his eyes were steeled. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her irrational bout of nerves.

"Jack threw Shaun into the roof. He's out of med bay and insisting on getting drunk… with Jack. I tell ya, he's one crazy fella and that lassie isn't any better" Don saved her. Shepard removed his arm and nodded, every inch the Spectre back from the dead in that moment. Don saw where his eyes roamed however, to Tali. Don himself couldn't help stare at the cheerful young Quarian shuffling through parts.

"So, brother may I asked you something?" Don started. Miranda gave him a look, then watched Don's eyes flick. She didn't let the grin show anywhere but the quick change in her deep eyes. Don would have laughed, but he was too busy focusing on remaining casual.

"Ahha" Shepard answered, obviously not hearing what Don was saying but replying to hide that fact. Miranda watched with a raised brow, finally seeing what Don had said about Tali's magical power over Shepard. She watched for a moment as Tali turned, giving Shepard an unintentional view of her breasts. The Spectre's breathing hitched.

"About the coffee machine, I think we should get one" Don managed to sound casual enough, but he couldn't hide the shit-eating grin splitting his face. Miranda felt the smile tug at her own mouth. Don's smile was infectious, even Shepard smiled to it without actually seeing it. She realised it was something about his presence. When in Don's presence she felt a little warmer, as if he couldn't judge her as anything but who she was. She assumed that was how most felt with the jolly Irishman.

"I completely agree" Shepard muttered in a husky voice. He cleared his throat after a moment, oblivious to anything but Tali. It was so cute to watch Shepard's eyes lighten then turn to longing sorrow. The lusty darkness had left after a brisk moment. It revealed more about him than Miranda had realised.

"We have an idea on one, but it's a little over the budget we agreed on" Don continued. Miranda stared at him in horror contained behind her icy mask. They hadn't agreed on a budget. If Don could pull this off Miranda was going to be amazed, and she wasn't amazed often.

"Get it" Shepard stated simply. Don's eyes never widened as he stared at Tali. The Quarian had her back to Shepard, hands on a part she had been eyeing for some time. Miranda looked at Don, watching him wink before a little flair of biotics appeared around his fingers. The part in Tali's hand fell to the ground quickly, much to the Quarian's shock. Miranda stared at Don for a moment, utterly dumbfounded by why he had done that. He winked and gestured with his brows to the scene before her. Her mouth fell open as Tali bent over, revealing her behind to the staring Shepard in the most enticing manner Miranda had ever seen. It was so innocent, but Shepard wasn't able to ignore that.

"I really think we should discuss this further…" Don started. Again, Miranda was shocked. He was back peddling.

"Don, is this terribly important? Handle it however you see fit, I trust you" Shepard stated simply then walked towards Tali, trying desperately to control his trembling hands.

"Now, Miranda. Are you impressed yet?" Don asked with a wink before he began striding away towards the store. Miranda stood, mouth hanging slightly open for a brief second before she was hot on his heels. She was most certainly impressed.

…..

Jack and Shaun glared across the table at each other, an empty bottle in each of their hands and a glass in the other. Their drink off had resulted in a draw, and Jack's stash becoming completely diminished. While Shaun felt fine he allowed himself to act a little woozy like Jack was. Eventually they both stumbled down a level to the next bar, after the tender had flat refused them.

"Hey dumbass, can you dance?" Jack asked, pulling Shaun to a stop with a little hiccup.

"Like a drunk chicken after been beheaded" Shaun replied dryly. Jack chuckled softly and fell backwards into the club couches. She closed her eyes and smiled at the sensation of the couch beneath her, the solid yet comfortable couch. Shaun sat beside her cautiously, staying close enough to look like he was with her but not close enough as to invade her personal space.

"Hey. How are you not drunk?" Jack suddenly snapped to attention and glared at Shaun. He blinked at her violent change before he shrugged.

"My body has an increased resistance to alcohol. Get an assassination target drunk and then drop them off a height. I have to be able to drink with several men at once" Shaun replied calmly. Jack glared at him thoughtfully but never said anything. Instead, she turned away then let huge barking laugh of amazement free.

"Is that Shepard!" she demanded and exclaimed at the same time, staring and pointing into the crowd where a bottle was being raised. Shaun stared for a moment before he put his head in his hands, utterly dumbfounded that Shepard was there.

Shepard was swaying out of time to the music, shaking his arms awkwardly as he held a bottle of booze in the air. It was swaying awkwardly in his hand and spilling onto the dance floor but he took no notice. He stood guard over Tali as she danced, moving her body with the skill of an Asari dancer. Shepard gazed down at her as he tucked his fist under his armpit and flapped his bent arm like a chicken, turning on the spot and bobbing his head. Shaun noticed his eyes burn into Tali's read before Shepard bit his lip furiously and took a swig of his booze.

"Hah! Shepard can't handle the heat" Jack laughed loudly, never noticing Shaun's sympathetic expression. The sniper leant his elbows on his knees as Shepard stumbled back away from Tali, looking as if he had touched fire. He bumped into the wall, where Tali followed him in concern.

"He loves her, Jack but he knew her before she was an adult. He won't lay a hand on her, despite they both want more. Watch them and you'll see how tragic it is"

"Fuck that. Let's get drunk" Jack challenged, gesturing to Shepard and Tali. Soon the four found themselves at the bar.

…..

Shaun awoke in the alley, the stench of Vorcha hit his nose and stomach, he couldn't help gag for a minute. The stench was stronger down here, wherever _here_ was. His back was cold, lying against unclean ground. He could hear the sounds of trade around him, the coughing of the poor who lay dying.

"If you can't hold your liquor you shouldn't drink" Jack's voice scolded him as she pulled him to a sitting position. Shaun groaned loudly, his head felt heavy, his heart beat was sluggish. He turned to look at Jack; she appeared concerned, hiding it behind her usual anger. Shaun shook his head.

"Me and Shep just had one drink, next thing I know I'm waking up here" Shaun groaned, his palm against his forehead. Jack's hand was still on his shoulder, supporting him as he shook the fog from his mind.

"Yeah, I was there. I didn't collapse; Shepard stumbled away with the Quarian. You just dropped, flat out like a teenager after getting laid. No one seemed concerned, this guy helped me drag your sorry ass out here" Jack shrugged; Shaun looked to the man before him.

"Looks like you broke the first rule of Omega. Don't drink at Afterlife if you're human" The man shook his head, Shaun groaned.

"So that bastard poisoned me?" Shaun groaned, rising to his knees. Jack's hand pulled him, hoisting him to his feet.

"Yeah. That Baterian has a stick up his ass about something involving humans. Heard he doesn't like any species really" The man shrugged. Shaun was already cracking his knuckles.

"I think I need to get there before Shepard blows Afterlife to pieces… Maybe get some target practice" Shaun felt Jack's biotics dance through her fingers.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, go show the bastard. I bet he won't be expecting any of you" The man laughed as Shaun stormed off. He had no intention of killing the Baterian, but he was damned if he wouldn't expose the conspiracy.

….

Three hours. Shepard had counted each second Chakwas had been with Tali in surgery like it was a gem or gold coin. Tali had been in surgery for three hours, having the gash across her arm treated for Shepard's stupidity. Shepard had shot the Baterian, but not before he had gotten a shot off which had torn Tali's suit open.

Shepard now sat at Tali's bedside as she slept, holding her hand a praying for a miracle. He was not a man of faith, but he remembered Ash's faith and tried to find strength in it. Skip was very religious, maybe that was one of the reasons they had connected so well. Shepard however never found reason to pray, until now.

"Commander, coming up on Korlus now" Joker's voice came over the com.

"Understood Joker" Shepard replied.

He ran his thumb over the material of Tali's suit, directly over her knuckles as he whispered.

"Wake up Tali" he stood up and walked away. At the sickbay doors he turned to stare at her slumbering form once more. He offered a small smile of desperation he knew no one had seen.

"I need you"


End file.
